Harry Potter: Slave Wars
by Zanteth
Summary: Slightly AU, definitely though during the summer before fourth year. All Katie Bell wanted to do was give her secret boyfriend a sweet sixteen birthday present. Her. But what happens when he accidentally takes things a little too far? Harry/Multi with HP/KB as main pairing (rest of summary is in description).
1. Slave Wars Info page

I do not own Harry Potter. Just my own twisted imagination.

Summary: Just before Third Year Ended Harry went over to Gringotts to get some money for the summer. However, he got more than just money. He got Emancipated due to being the last Heir to his House. Then, later in the summer and before the QWC, Katie (one of his secret girlfriends) came over to his house late at night just before his 16th birthday to give him a very special birthday present. However, after that, he did something to her that'll forever change his life.

Warning(s): Betrayals, Emancipation, Manipulative!GreaterGood!Dumbledore, Ancient and Noble Houses, Lords and Ladies, Politics (it's a maybe for this story); Bashing of Characters: Dumbledore, Snape and certain Weasleys (Ron, Ginny, and Molly); Lots of Sexually Graphic scenes; Harry/Multi, Incest warnings. Anal sex, rough sex, orgy's etc. Harry will be a bastard to some of his acquired slaves. And no, it won't be a roleplay either.

I should also say that this version of Harry will be Dark with an obvious capitol D in there. But still against Voldemort and eventually Dumbledore. I just thought you should know this.

Also note that I've upped the ages of Hogwarts entries for story purposes. Age 13 is when students are accepted instead of 11. And Lords of Noble houses and up gain their titles after O.W.L. year. Doesn't matter if they passed or not.

This is rated M for a _very good_ reason. This will be the only kind of warning (maybe) I'll give in my story. Expect there to be sexually graphic scenes almost every chapter. If it ain't your cup of tea, leave now. You have been suitably warned.


	2. Prologue: Harry's Sweet Sixteen

Prologue: Harry's _Sweet_ Sixteen  
Tuesday, July 30th, 1996 (2am)

Harry Potter, age fifteen soon to be sixteen the next day, going into his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was laying on the crappy thing that dare calls itself a bed in the smallest room in the Dursley residence. Otherwise once known as Dudley's Second Bedroom where his whale of a cousin drops his discarded and broken toys and electronics in. Where had Harry slept before he went to Hogwarts, you may ask? Why the cupboard under the stairs would be his answer if Harry himself was ever brave enough to say something about his home life before Hogwarts.

Anywho, right now it was two am, and Harry was sleeping, making little whimpering noises as if he was having a nightmare. A nightmare about the escape of the traitor to his family and the Dementors swarming all over the Hogwarts Grounds and Forbidden Forest. Very deep in his mind he knew he had survived by casting the Patronus Charm, thinking about being a family with Sirius. However, in his nightmare, the Dementors had overpowered him instead of retreating far away like they actually did. They first sucked the soul out of his oath-sworn godfather as Harry was still attempting the Charm. Then when they finished with the prone man on the ground, they moved onto his best friend / older sister figure Hermione and sucked her soul out before finally going to him. That was when he finally got the Patronus Charm right but by that time the damage was done. Sirius was dead, and so was Hermione. And that was when he woke up with a fright. Aaand knocked a figure off the bed while doing so at the same time.

"Oow." Said the figure, in a feminine voice. Harry froze for a few seconds as he sorta recognized her voice. He groped around half blindly, looking for his glasses on the nightstand. After he finally found them, he put them on his face and looked to the floor on his right. The figure under the ratty covers was definitely feminine. And very obviously not his Aunt Petunia. For she would never do anything like this at all. So he blinked, and looked at the female again and this time noticed the brunette colored hair on her head. Long and smooth, definitely not Hermione. Whereas hers is more like a cinnamon colored hair and very bushy. Then he noticed this female was wearing his Quidditch Seeker Jersey. And had a stuffed quaffle that was definitely not his. He only knew of one person who had a stuffed quaffle and it wasn't the two older women on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Katie?" He whispered, "You okay?"

"Yeah…" she mumbled, "Help me up?" She asked, shooting her right arm up with her hand in a grabbing form. Harry gladly helped her up from the floor and to the edge of the… he winced slightly as the mattress creaked a little under the extra weight as she sat on the edge. Worriedly he glanced at the door to his room and remembered the many locks there were to open it as they were all still locked. He wandered how in Merlin's name did Katie get in his room without him getting in trouble. _I'll figure it out later. _He thought.

When he looked back at Katie, he then noticed his window was cracked open a little and a Nimbus 2001 leaning in a corner by his desk, hidden between his wardrobe (which was also slightly opened) and the wall away from the door. _So that's how she did it. _He thought to himself with a smile. Then he actually looked at Katie and saw that she was _only_ wearing his Seeker jersey and nothing else. The jersey was loose on her form and he could see the perky nipples of her breasts slightly poking through his jersey. Probably due to the slightly cold draft through the open window. Upon second glance down, he saw that she was wearing panties, very thin ones at that, barely covering her womanhood. Harry felt his cheeks warm at this and immediately looked back up to her face where he could see a slight smirk on her lips.

"So, you flew huh?" He asked, keeping his voice very quiet, deciding to go for an easier route for a conversation starter. And was totally not checking the girl out next to him.

"Yeah," she said, taking his que to keep her voice quiet. "Can't apparate, nor can I Portkey and I knew where Surrey was once I looked it up on the map and figured I can fly here in a few hours or so. Nice night for a flight too."

"Cool." Harry said, "Your clothes are in the wardrobe I take it?" He asked

She nodded her head and said, "Yeah… figured I could put them in there for safe keeping for a while. Plus, your jersey is comfortable to be in."

Harry felt his self-confidence rise a little when he heard this from her, and maybe his ego a little too. He smiled though when Katie finally looked at him her beautiful face still flushed a little from her flight from home. Wherever that is. Suddenly, as if something was telling him to in the back of his mind, he had a sudden urge to kiss her. And not just a peck on the lips kind of kiss either. Or the cheek.

He slowly leaned toward her until their faces we're an inch from each other. And as he looked into her eyes, looking for something (he didn't know what), they both closed their eyes and closed the remaining distance and kissed each other. As he kissed her, she kissed him back, quiet eagerly too it seemed. He brought his right hand up to her left cheek as they deepened their kiss and held it there. Katie sighed into the kiss as he did this and felt her panties moisten with a sudden arousal. As if some unknown guide was giving them a helping hand, their hands started to wander the others bodies.

"Wait!" Katie said quickly, minding the volume of her voice, "Hold up a sec." She got up from the crappy bed they were on and walked over to his wardrobe. She quietly opened it and pulled out a three foot long roll of leather tarp of some kind. Probably dragon-leather. She set it on the ground and unrolled it. Then tapped it twice and it flowed up into a tent. A magical tent.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight as Katie smiled at him and walked into the now five foot high tent. His face frowned a little when he didn't see her form bulging out of the tarp, stretching the leather. So he was downright confused about this. His curiosity getting the better of him, he got up from the bed and entered the tent. And was amazed at how much bigger on the inside of it was.

"I love magic." He said, mostly to himself. There were four rooms inside the tent, and all of then we're at least seven feet high. Two rooms on his left were bedrooms of sorts, a living room / fully stocked kitchen was the area he was currently standing in, and a shower with a bathtub to his right.

"Could you tap the inside of the tent doors twice?" Katie asked from somewhere. He saw movement in one of the two bedrooms so he assumed she was there. "Make sure you have magic running through you when you do."

"Uh. Sure." He turned around And noticed a lot of runes on the inside of the tent doors. And had no idea where to start. "Uh…"

"This one, this one and this one are all we need." Katie said as she pointed them out to him. "Silencing rune, privacy rune, and lockdown rune so there's no outside interference. Basically your muggle relatives will forget about this room and its occupants in it. Oh and don't worry, Hedwig can still enter the tent. That's what the window up there is for." She said pointing to a window above the living room furniture. "And we can use magic in the tent. No big spells, but regular day to day stuff."

It was then that he noticed that Katie was completely naked next to him and he felt his cheeks burn up at the sight of her (what he considered) beautiful body. Curves form from Quidditch exercises from Oliver Wood, toned arms, pale skin with a slight tan on her and no tan-lines. Her breasts were bigger than he had previously thought. If he were to guess, they were a C Cup on the larger side and the areolas of her breasts were a cute shade of pink and her nipples were still hard. After she seemed satisfied about the activated runes, she turned to look at him once more, a smile on her face.

"Now that we won't be disturbed," she said as she stepped closer into his personal space. "We can continue where we left off, my secret boyfriend."

Harry smiled wider when he heard that phrase from her. Ever since he joined the Quidditch team his first year, he had a crush on this girl... no... woman in front of him. Or at least, she was about to become one if he read the situation right. After he met the team during that first Quidditch practice he became fast friends with this soon-to-be woman in front of him. She was his first hug, first cheek kiss, and first full-on kiss at the end of first year in a broom cupboard. That was when he had the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. Of course she had agreed. And somehow they had kept it secret for the past two years even when he had started dating the two older Quidditch chasers Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet at the same time. And strangely enough, the three Gryffindor Chasers seemed to be okay with the young Gryffindor Seeker dating all three of them.

As the youngest Chaser leaned in, the youngest Seeker-In-a-Century closed the distance and kissed her yet again. This time with more passion since they both knew they wouldn't be disturbed. She brought her arms up around his shoulders as he wrapped his around her naked waste, clearly aware of her state of undress. He trailed a finger lightly up and down her spine as he held her close, feeling her shiver under his light touch.

"You're wearing too much." She said after they broke their kiss if only for air. Harry smiled at that and stripped naked, revealing what good she and the other Gryffindor Chasers were for his health. For the past couple of years or so, he had been on a potion regime to cure what the Dursleys had done to him, courteously of Healer Ross from Saint Mungo's, Katie's mother. Her Father, Lord Bell of the Noble House of Bell had fallen during the Blood War with Voldemort's first rise before his untimely demise when he went after Harry and his family. Katie's mother then reverted back to her maiden name when she became a Master Healer. However, in honor of her father, Katie had kept her father's family name as she was an only child.

Anyway. Katie smiled widely as she saw her mother's work on her boyfriend. His malnutrition was almost completely gone and he had filled out quite a lot with the extra Quidditch practices they managed to get him. He was still short, but not to be mistaken for a firstie or a second year student any more at least. He had the beginnings of a six pack on his core, his arms were taught with muscle as were his legs. He had the body of an Olympic Athlete Runner in training. He also had shortened his hair a little so as to not be seen with a birds nest upon his head. It was still untamable, but in a more controlled state. Then she looked down again and saw his member between his legs for the fourth or fifth time. She lost count over the past couple of years. She was still amazed at the size of his cock for a guy his age.

So far in all their relationships, the three of them had only given their boyfriend blowjobs and handjobs in empty unused classrooms and broom cupboards. Even in the underground passageways when they felt like it. But now, Katie felt like she wanted to take their relationship even further. She gently grabbed his throbbing cock like she always does and began stroking it twisting her hand this way and that as she's pumping him. She smiled when she heard him moan at the attention. Then she leaned in and kissed him once more, before whispering seductively in his ear, "I'm ready for far more if you are." She nibbled on his earlobe a little as she kept giving him a handjob. "Yeah..." He said huskily, breath hitching a little.

Katie pulled back from his ear and smiled at him again as she literally pulled him along gently towards the one of the bedrooms in the magical tent. She still kept his hand on his twelve inch long and five inches in girth cock, now very obviously hardened fully. She can't wait to get that little monster inside her. She wants him to ruin her for any other man. To use her as he pleases. To be rough with her. _Where did those thoughts come from?_ She wondered. She'd have to ponder this later for she was now in the bedroom with a four-poster bed with curtains. She get pulled him towards the bed and she sat down on the edge, somehow never letting go of his very hardened member. She brought him close to her and let him guess at the rest as she spread her legs open.

Harry for his part was astonished at Katie's actions as he let her pull him to a bedroom. _By his cock!_ She had never done this to him before and he wondered why that was. It took a moment or two for his brain to re engage again as he saw the expectant look on his first girlfriend's face. He glanced down and saw just how close his manhood was to her womanhood. Then his eyes widened as he saw that hers was glistening with her juices. Though in hindsight, he shouldn't have been surprised about that. She was just as aroused as he was. And he was nowhere near ready for an orgasm.

"You sure?" He asked, as he grabbed his hardened cock and aimed it at her entrance. His girlfriend smiled as she nodded.

"Don't worry Harry," she said, "I took certain precautions. You don't need to worry about little Katie's or Harry's running around next summer."

Harry laughed a little at her comment, glad that she took precautions. He smiled then, and looked into her eyes once more for that final confirmation before taking the plunge so to speak. She grunted a little as he slowly pushed inside her for the very first time before coming to her hymen. He leaned forward to kiss her as he pulled back a little then with a forward push of his hips, broke her virgin barrier and slammed all the way home until their pelvic bones met. Katie whimpered in pain during their kiss and Harry held his current position to let her get used to his thick cock inside her.

He didn't know how long he just held it there, but it was at least a minute or two until she nodded her head while still kissing him that he started to rock his hips back and forth, stretching her walls. He first went at a slow, teasing pace as he rocked his hips back and forth, earning a moan from her lips as they broke apart their kiss, though they went right back to kissing each other only coming up for air every few minutes or so.

-SW-

(Wednesday, July 31st, 1996)  
(7:30am)

Harry woke up with a smile on his face the next morning. To be honest, he really wasn't expecting Katie Bell to sneak into his room last night. He hadn't wrote her or anything, but since he didn't see her at the end of the year at their usual spot outside by the lake (with Angelina and Alicia) he figured that this was a way of seeing him for the summer. He could deal with living in a wizard's tent, hiding from all magicals. Especially since he could spend it living with his first girlfriend.

He opened his eyes to see the blurry head of the youngest Gryffindor Chaser. He felt his arms comfortably holding her close to him as he gently squeezed her left breast and heard her moan slightly. She squirmed closer to him, unintentionally, or was it intentional? making his morning wood known to her. He could literally feel her smile as his morning wood rubbed against her lower back as she squirmed a little.

"Morning lover." She said, still squirming against his ever hardening member.

"Morning to you as well lover." He replied lustily.

"Someone wants to go for round two eh?" She said as she turned around and faced him, the smile he imagined actually on her lips. He smiled himself as he leaned down to kiss her as he slipped his cock inside her earning a moan of pleasure from her lips.

"Only if your up for it milady." Harry whispered in her ear as he started pumping his hips back and forth getting a nod of her head as he did so.

He grabbed her on the waste as he continued fucking her and moved her under him so he was on top. She gave a squeal of laughter as he maneuvered her underneath him. Then he got a glint in his eyes as he discovered this. She must of seen this too as she was shaking her head side to side rapidly as he kept his hands on the sides of her waste.

"Don't you dare." She said mockingly as he began to tickle her sides as she squirmed underneath him laughing at his ticklish touch. Through it all, he was still pounding his hard cock in and out of her pussy as she laughed and writhed under his pleasurable touch. Somehow Katie managed to grab a pillow and whacked him with it to get him to stop tickling her. However that didn't stop him from fucking her. In fact, she somehow managed to grab his waist and held him steady as he moved back and forth at a decent pace.

"Faster Harry!" Katie begged, "Fuck me faster!"

"Who am I to deny you?" Was his answer as he picked up his thrusting speed.

He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them to her sides as he continued with this new speed, making her feeling helpless. He didn't know how long he kept at it, but he did know that she had orgasmed twice in a row before cumming himself on her third orgasm inside her, filling her to the brim with his seed. When he looked down at her pussy he could see that she was overflowing with her and his juices and felt a swell of pride in his chest at the sight.

The current mood however, was kinda ruined when a stomach growled. They looked at each other and laughed a little as Harry pulled himself out of her and helped her up off the bed, letting her use him as a steadying board.

"I would love to go for another round," Harry said, "But we should probably get cleaned up, showered and have breakfast."

"But I just had breakfast." Katie pouted cutely.

Harry smirked at her quip, noting the mess they made on the bed both last night and just now. "Guess you don't want sausage gravy and biscuits then." Harry said, knowing the double meaning behind his phrase and his lovers next sentence.

"But I just had sausage and gravy." Katie continued to pout as Harry just rolled his eyes and led them out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom on the other side of the magically expanded tent (he still marvels at the magic at work here) to get cleaned up. Apparently, showering took a little longer than expected as Katie _still_ wanted to go for another round. Not that he was complaining of course. Who knew having sex with the one you love felt so great?!

After another hour and another orgasm or two (each and at the same time), they came out of the shower with naught but a towel wrapped around their waists and headed for the kitchen. Harry immediately went over to a magically covered cooler/fridge combination and looked in to see what's there. After pulling out a pound of ground pork maple sausage, milk and other ingredients, and pre-prepared biscuits (the canned stuff he noted), he started on making breakfast as Katie sat across the counter, playing with one of her exposed breasts (the towel was barely wrapped around her body).

During the fifteen minutes of him cooking in front of her, she tried really hard to grab his attention, not by waving her arms at him, only just by playing with her breasts. Though she thought she did see her boyfriend sneak a couple of glances her way as he opened the magical stove and put the biscuits inside, giving her a view of his fine arse as his towel dropped to the floor and by extension his _-once again-_ hardened member. She smiled widely at seeing his fully blown cock. She just never gets tired of that thing. _Now that he and I shagged, I _need _to get Angie and Alicia to this level in our four-way relationship as well_. She thought. _Man I'm so glad I saved myself for this man. Can't believe that he too was a virgin before last night. How many orgasms did I have? Ten? Twelve? Lost count after four I think._

She was brought out of her inner thoughts when he opened the oven door a few minutes later and brought out the perfectly cooked golden brown fluffy looking biscuits. When he stood to his full height, five foot, five inches, just an inch or two taller than herself (though Angie and Alicia were both taller than him, five foot ten, and five foot eight respectively), she couldn't help but stare at his throbbing cock as she continued groping her left breast with her right hand, her left hand inside the folds of her towel fingering her wet pussy three fingers thick.

After Harry finished cooking breakfast, he made a couple of plates worth and placed one in front of her. Still keeping the left hand between in her pussy slightly pumping them, she dug into the food with her natural right hand. She moaned at the taste of the food (or was it an orgasm from her masturbating? She couldn't tell exactly.), and continued to eat it until her plate was clean. It was at this moment that Harry walked around the counter to stand right behind his girlfriend as she spun around on the stool, her towel falling to the ground at the same time. He leaned in as he spread her legs open as he kissed her, pushing her back against the kitchen counter. She wrapped her legs around him to keep him trapped in as he pushed his throbbing rod inside her for the third time that day. He grabbed her ass to support her as she wrapped her arms around his neck for the same thing. Unknowingly and wandlessly, he moved the dishes towards the sink as he lifted her up on the counter and sat her down on the end without removing his cock from her pussy.

She felt him lay her back on the counter as he continued to pump her with his thick rod, her legs still wrapped around his waist, trapping him so he would cum inside her again. She gripped the edges of the table as she begged for him to go faster and harder. She even asked him to be rough on her as well, to use her as he likes. It was at this point when Katie looked him in the eyes that she saw a passionate fire burning in them as he continued to fuck her on the kitchen counter. He leaned down towards her left ear and whispered something in it then saying that it was a safe word and to remember it. She nodded, showing she knows the safeword before he stood back up and reached out with his right hand towards her neck and started to squeeze it slightly.

Not too much, just enough for her to start gasping for air. He released his grip on her, but still held his hand on her neck. Then he did it again, and again. Then when Harry felt his orgasm building up to high levels, he made one last thrust inside her and sprayed seed after seed into her womb until his cum spilled out of her pussy. That was when Katie involuntarily cummed as well as he was still inside her.

Then he grabbed her and made her kneel in front of him, his still hardened cock throbbing in front of her face. She didn't need any further hints as she took in her boyfriend's _Master. he is my Master right now._ cock in her mouth. She didn't bother using her hands as he had already wrapped them up in tight thin ropes with a wandless _incarcerous_ spell. If in any other situation, Katie would have been very impressed with that. Since it was a N.E.W.T. Level spell and he had done it wandlessly. But right now, her mind was in a fumbled mess with ecstasy and pleasure as she continued to suck him dry.

It was at this moment, that she finally caught onto the fact that she couldn't move her head back as she felt his hands on the back of her head pushing it towards his pelvis, making her suck on his thick rod even longer than usual. She had lost count of the time from when he started doing this, but she somehow knew it must have been a full minute or so before he released her and she desperately gasped for air just before he pushed her back onto his cock. Just as she was about to realise she could breathe through her nose, he used a couple of fingers to cut off that air supply.

"Look at me." He was saying to her. She finally heard him after a third time and looked up in a submissive way, cock still deep in her mouth. "You are mine from now on. To use whenever I choose to. To shag whenever I want. To pleasure whenever I deem fit. Katherine Helena Bell-Ross; As the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, I hereby claim you into servitude for the rest of time. As deemed by Magic as Witness, so I say, so mote it be!"

As he finished the oath, there was a bright flash of purple light for a split second before everything returned to normal. Well, except for the fact that there was now a faint purple collar-like outline around her neck with a faint silver _P _just above the valley of her breasts.


	3. Chapter One: Don't Panic

Chapter One: Don't Panic

Wednesday, July 31st, 1996 (A Few minutes later)

After Harry realized what he had done, and no idea what he had done at the same time, he took a few steps back away from Katie, pulling his cock away from her warm mouth. At first he expected her to yell at him for doing that, but instead she just sat there on her knees with her hands literally tied behind her back looking at him with a blank face. As if she was waiting for instructions.

"Katie?" He asked hesitantly

"Yes Master?" She replied in a monotone voice, "Would you like me to pleasure you more Master?" She asked in that same kind of voice. Inside Katie's mind however, she was horrified at what her boyfriend had done to her. However when she saw that horror stricken look on his face almost at the same time, she felt... well she didn't know how she felt. She just wanted to please him. Her Master. She wanted to move to him but he hadn't given her any commands to do so.

Harry meanwhile was trying not to panic to what he had done. He kept trying to breathe in and out and count down from ten for the next few minutes to calm himself. He gave her a safe word for a reason! Why didn't she use it?! Did Katie want to become his sex slave deep, deep down? _Well, _he thought _she _is _the most submissive out of my three girlfriends. As is proven fact that Angie likes to be done sometimes. Though when I get involved, even Angie is submissive to me in our sessions. She's just a dominatrix to the other two._

About ten minutes later, Harry finally managed to calm himself and avoided a panic attack. He then looked at Katie, his _sex slave_, and saw that she was still just sitting there with a blank look on her face, cum dripping from her pussy and the corner of her mouth, her hands still tied behind her back. The only reason he remembered that spell was when Professor Lupin used it on the family traitor, even though the rat escaped. Well, that's not the only reason. Angie had taught him that spell and he had used it on a couple of their sessions. He shook his head, clearing them of those thoughts. _Katie's mother is going to kill me..._ he thought suddenly. Breathe in, breathe out. And he was calm again.

He looked at Katie once more and saw the purple ring around her neck and the silver _P_ imprinted just above the valley of her breasts. If he remembered his extra curricular studies with the three current Gryffindor Chasers, that's definitely the mark of a Sex Slave. Only other Sex Slaves can see their marks. And only Masters can see their own sex slave mark. They can not see other slaves that are not of their own House.

Then he remembered something else. Newly acquired sex slaves have to be programmed to act a certain way. _That's why she has a blank look on her face_. He thought as he continued to stare at his sex slave.

"Katie?" He said and she looked at him with that blank stare. "First order of business, I order you to act as you were before I made that oath to you. Only call me Master when we're alone or together with Angie and Alicia. And I'll make the same oath as I did with you for them." He said as an afterthought. Just as he finished saying this, an owl flew through the open tent window and dropped a letter off in front of him before winging it out of there. Harry caught the parchment letter with ease and saw the wax seal was from the Ministry of Magic. _Not again..._ he thought gloomily. He broke the seal and opened the Ministries letter. It read:

_**To Lord Harold James Potter;**_

_**Congratulations. You have acquired your first sex slave. Included in this letter is a list of current sex slaves that are currently with the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. This letter is to inform the Current Lord Potter that he is now in the Slave Wars.  
**_

_**If you don't know what the Slave Wars are about, you can always contact the Department enclosed at the signing.**_

_**Enjoy your new life. **_

_**Pamela Anne Maldonado  
**__**Representative to the Department of Venereal Trafficking.**_

After reading the short missive, Harry pulled out the second parchment sheet and on it was a list of quite a few names. Some he even recognized himself.

_**Katherine Helena Bell-Ross; Status: Alive. (Acquired: July 31st, 1996; Lord Harold James Potter)**_

_**Alice Marie Longbottom neé Donaldson; Status: Alive. Advanced Cruciatus Exposure. **__**(Acquired: December 22nd, 1978; Lord James Charlus Potter. On Loan to Francis Eric Longbottom since January 5th, 1979)**_

_**Lily Elizabeth Potter neé Evans; Status: Alive. Magical Stasis (Acquired: December 22nd, 1977; Lord James Charlus Potter)**_

_**Helena Kamila Bell neé Ross; Status: Alive. (Acquired December 23rd 1977; Lord James Charlus Potter. On Loan to Lord Jonathan Hendrickson Bell since January 2nd, 1978)**_

_**Minerva Grace McGonagall; Status: Alive. (Acquired: May 10th, 1938; Lord Charlus Fleamont Potter [Dead June 20th, 1979]) **_

_**Dorea Arleta Potter neé Black; Status: Dead (June 17th, 1979) (Acquired: August 8th, 1936; Lord Charlus Fleamont Potter [Dead June 20th, 1979])**_

Harry had to read the list again as something didn't look right. How could his mother be alive?! She was in a Magical Coma? What the bloody hell was a Magical Coma!? He really needed to read some medical books and healing. And he needed to find her too! Come to think of it now, he had never visited his parents graveyard. In fact, he didn't even know where they were buried! He looked at the list again.

So… his new slave's mother is a Potter sex slave as well. _Interesting_. As was Neville's mother. This was going to be quite awkward when he met the quiet shy lad again. Maybe they really were brothers? _Step-brothers more like it. _He thought. Anyway. First things first. He needed to reprogramme his new slave to act as she did before. But first...

"Stand up." He ordered her. Almost immediately his slave got up on her two feet. And at the same time she almost fell forward as her legs had fallen asleep staying in that kneeling position for so long. Harry caught her though, turned her around and bent her over the kitchen countertop facing away from him. Her beautiful perky ass being shown to the world. He spat in her asshole a couple of times to get it lubricated as he stuck a couple of fingers in there to get the very tight hole widened a bit.

After a couple of minutes on working her tight ass with his fingers, he spread her asscheeks more as he aimed his cock at her backdoor and proceeded to enter it. He didn't even hear her moan in pain as he kept pushing his hardened cock inside her tight ass. Twelve inches in later and he was fully inside her ever loosening anal. Once he got used to being inside her anal for the very first time, he proceeded to start fucking her.

-SW-

(11:05am)

After having several more orgasms and another shower with her, a still naked Harry finally allowed himself to collapse on the tent's living room couch just out of pure exhaustion. He allowed himself to look at a naked Katie, his sex slave, who was just standing in the spot where he let go of her hand when he sat down. That was, until he patted the spot next to him and she took that as an order and sat down closely next to him.

"What am I going to do with you now?" He asked, merely to himself. "How should I program you?"

"In anyway you want Master." Was her monotoned answer.

"Can I have the Katie before she was a slave back?" He wondered.

"Of course Master. You just have to give the order." Was her monotoned response.

He thought of what to say for a moment before it came to him. After clearing his throat, he said in a commanding voice: "I Harold James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter do give permission to my slave, Katherine Helena Bell-Ross, to act and feel as she was before I made her my sex slave. So I say, so mote it be!" There was a flash of yellow light and once it was settled, there were twin yellow stripes around his slave's purple printed collar.

Suddenly like a gasp of fresh air rushing to her lungs, Katie breathed deeply. The last thing she remembered was sucking on his cock and looking up at him while doing so. Then everything else came rushing back to her and she couldn't help but slap her Master in the back of the head. Well, at least she wanted to anyway. With the slave bond, she couldn't strike her Master. Unless her Master gives her permission to do so. However she can still yell at him. Which is what she did.

"_WHY?!" _She yelled from her position on the couch, making him flinch a little. _Good_. She thought heatedly, "_WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!"_

"Um..." was Harry's only response to his current predicament. "Honestly? I didn't know this would happen!" He said. "I didn't even know what I was saying until after I had said it!" He said honestly.

Katie's looked her Master in the eyes and saw the truth to his words. And besides, she was kind of glad, deep down, that she was his slave. _Hang on. Is that actually me thinking that or the Bond?_ She thought to herself. As she thought about the bond, she could suddenly feel a few others within it. She couldn't identify them though as she had no idea who they were. Then she saw the two pieces of parchment paper on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"May I see those Master?" She asked, pointing to the sheets of parchment.

Harry looked at her and saw where she was pointing. _Oh right. The Ministry letters. _He thought. "Sure. Go ahead." He said. And Katie immediately went for the letters and read the short missive from the Ministry. Then the list of people that were slave bonded to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.

_"MCGONAGALL IS A POTTER SLAVE IN THIS WAR?!" _She yelled incredulously

"Interesting eh?" Harry asked

"No kidding." Was her reply. "Wait a tick." She said as she reread the list again. "Your mother is alive?!"

"Yeah. That one threw me for a loop as well." Harry said quietly. "I wonder where she is?"

They sat in silence for quite a while after that, not really doing anything. However, after fifteen minutes of silence, Katie slid over to him on the couch, wanting his touch. Her mind was running over possibilities and information overload. She saw the name on the list in her hand. Her own mother was a sex slave to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. That means if her Master ever wanted to, he could order her to have sex with her own mother! Right after she had thought that though, it actually sounded pretty good.

"I think I may know where she is Master." Katie said

"Tell me."

"Probably in the graveyard of Godric's Hollow." She answered, "Next to your father."

"We need to go there." He said, "Now!"

"We should get dressed then Master." Katie suggested

"Right..." He replied

When Harry got up from the couch, he helped his girlfriend/slave up as well. Then they went back to their bedroom and after he ordered his slave to get dressed, he did the same as well.

"Okay new rule slave," Harry said and Katie immediately stopped what she was doing (she was putting on her jeans at this point) and focused her attention on her Master. "If you have any important information that you need to tell me, get me to a private location first and then tell me. Second, you don't need me to tell you every time to get dressed when we need to. Third, when we're out in public, call me Harry. Only call me Master when we're alone like this, or with the other Potter slaves in private. And four, you have to act like your old self out in public. You can throw in a few kisses here and there, but nothing too... strenuous. Got all that?"

"Yes Master." She answered with her head bowed.

"Now, finish getting dressed and get me to Godric's Hollow." Harry ordered.

After they got pulled dressed, Katie disabled the runic protections of the then and they both stepped out and into Harry's small bedroom. She grabbed her wand from his nightstand and tapped the top of the tent disabling the magic and the tent fully collapsed and rolled up by itself. She then packed it in her undetectable expansion bag which was in Harry's crappy wardrobe then took her Master's hand and thought of Godric's Hollow, near where she lived.

Now, Slaves have a very different method of transportation. The amounts of information that Katie got, well, that's information she just gained from all previous slaves of her House. And one of these pieces of information was called: Slave Shifting. A Slave can travel with her Master to any place a Slave of her Master's House has been before. And her mother, Professor McGonagall, and Her Master's mother have definitely been to Godric's Hollow before.

Without wasting anymore time, they shifted from 4 Privet Drive to the kissing gate of the Godric's Hollow Graveyard. Slave Shifting was quick, silent, and you barely feel anything at all. In fact, the only thing you feel when Shifting is a slight breeze and nothing else. It wasn't disorienting as everything goes black for a moment and it wasn't queasy as your not feeling like being pulled through a tube the size of a small straw.

"That's different." Was all Harry said before he shook his head to clear it and opened the graveyard gates. The iron of the gates squeaked a little as he opened them and they walked on through. However, Harry just stopped right after entering the gates.

"I don't even know where they're buried." he said quietly.

"I know where they are Ma... Harry." Katie said, remembering her orders. They were in a public place after all, even though there are no other people around at this time in the day. She grabbed her Master's hand and led him through the graveyard to the exact spot where his parent's marked grave was. On the faded and worn white marble-like tombstone was this:

_**James Charlus Potter**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**_

_**March 27th, 1960 - October 31st, 1981**_

_**Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans (S)**_

_**Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**_

_**January 30, 1960 - October 31st, 1981**_

_**"The last enemy that shall be destroyed; is Death."**_

"Really don't think my parents would have wanted that as a quote on their tombstone." Harry said quietly after he read that. He took his wand out from his back pocket and thought about what he wanted to change. Once the picture was in his mindset, he aimed his wand at the tombstone and, focusing his magic, he transfigured the quote into this:

_**"Don't think of yourself as indispensable or infallible. The cemeteries of the world are full of indispensable men."**_

"What made you think of that Harry?" Katie asked, liking the new quote as Harry knelt down.

"Retaliation against Dumbledore I guess." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "He has a lot to answer for."

_That he does Master._ Katie thought as memories not of her own were flipping through her mind. _That he does._

"Know any spells to detect human life?" Harry asked as he looked around the graveyard one more time, just to make sure that it was empty of muggles and just empty in general -it was.

"Of course." Katie said as she knelt down and whispered the spell in his ear.

"Homenum Revelio." Harry said as he poured his magic into the spell.

His wand lit up a bright white and Katie gasped at the sign as a ball of that white light went straight down. His wand flashed a few times before going out.

"T-t- that means-"

"That means there's life down there!" Katie almost shouted, "We need to get her out _now_ Master!" she panicked saying. She _needed_ her sister slave to get out of there right now!

"Okay, okay." he said, "However I don't know any spells to exhume a body. You think Professor McGonagall might?"

As if she was summoned (he unintentionally did summon her though), Professor McGonagall shifted into being to the right of her new Master.

"How may I be of service Master?" Professor McGonagall asked submissively.

Harry jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of his Transfiguration Professor being suddenly right next to him. Then he remembered who was on that list of slaves in the Potter Household, and felt slightly embarrassed about his new predicament.

"Uh... can you exhume my mother's body?" Harry asked, "We need to get her out of her coffin. Now!"

"Of course Master." She said as she brought her wand out from her sleeve and Harry and Katie moved out of the way as she went to work on transfiguring the ground above his mother's grave. Ten minutes later, there was a six foot deep hole in the ground the size of a coffin. Then Professor McGonagall lifted the heavy mahogany coffin from its depths and laid it gently on the ground away from the transfigured hole. She then transfigured the hole back to what it was before and then opened the coffin to reveal a Surprisingly healthy-looking 30 something year-old woman with red hair, pale elven-like face, and particularly large breasts on her chest, at least, from what Harry could see as the lower half of the coffin was still closed. He could also see, a faint purple collar imprint around his mother's neck with double yellow stripes on the edges, just like Katie's. Indicating that his mother was to act like herself before her slave bond.

_Merlin my mum is fucking hot!_ Harry thought as he looked at his very slightly chest rising mother laying in her coffin. He walked up to her and checked the life-signs spell again and sure enough, other than him and his two slaves standing behind him, his mother was _alive!_

"Ho-how can I revive her?" He asked, mainly to himself. But his slaves looked at each other and Katie gave a nod to her elder sister-slave and Professor McGonagall laid her right hand on her Master's left shoulder.

"I would believe, Master," McGonagall said, "With a Kiss. And not to the forehead either."

Harry could deal with that. _It's just a kiss. _He thought. _Think of it like Muggle CPR. _He knelt down next to his mother's coffin, bent over and placed his lips upon hers. Which were surprisingly still warm and not dead cold like he sort of expected. After a minute or so of kissing his mum, he finally felt her kiss him back as life breathed into her one more time.

As Harry pulled back from the kiss, he could see the yellow around her purple collar was gone. He would have to make that order like he did with Katie again for his mother, but as he looked at her again, and this time opening the other half of the coffin so that his mother could get out, he saw how truly beautiful she was. Dressed in nothing but a funeral robe, his mother was like an Olympic Athlete in structure build. And from the new memories he was getting suddenly, he _knew_ she _very_ flexible in bed. And before her slave bond, she was actually bi-sexual. So that was a plus.

Soon, Lily sat up from her position in the coffin, gasping for breath. She looked around wildly for a moment or two in panic before settling her green emerald eyes on his own. She tried to say something, but nothing came out of her beautiful luxurious lips. Then she saw McGonagall and the other girl before passing out again in the coffin.

McGonagall went toward her sister-slave immediately after this happened and laid a hand on his mother's shoulder before shifting out of existence. Katie transfigured the coffin into a stick permanently before grabbing onto her Master and shifting him over to her mother's house where her eldest sister had taken her Master's mother. It was a good choice too, as her slave-mother was a Master Healer to the House of Potter and this was an In-House Emergency.

"Mum! You home?" She called out to the empty hallway of the two story small house. It was still bigger than the Dursleys, but unlike the Dursleys, this house had a feel of actually being lived in. Like an actual home, as Harry would later notice. But right now, he was focused on his mother being laying on a bed that McGonagall -_Minnie_, he thought to himself as that information came to him from his mother's memories-, had brought her too.

He let go of Katie's hand as he walked to the left side of his mother's bed. Not really paying attention to the people in the room, he undressed himself as he reached the bed and climbed in under the covers naked next to his unconscious and still clothed mother. He felt movement on the other side of her and saw Minnie climb in the bed, also naked. The two looked at each other and seemed to have an almost silent conversation. With a nod and a smile, they both started to undress the unconscious slave between them by pulling aside the funeral robe and revealing his mother's beautiful body to the room's occupants.

Deep down, Harry knew what he was about to do was wrong, but his mother was already a sex slave to the House of Potter as evidence of the fact there was a silver _P _above the valley of her huge DD breasts. He then looked over to Minnie to see the exact same _P_ in the same spot. He looked at her neck and saw the yellow stripes around her purple collar. Then he looked around the room and saw another woman of around his mother's age and looked to be an older version of Katie. He also realized that she too was naked with a purple/yellow collar around her neck and a silver _P_ above her C Cup breasts, which were slightly bigger than his slave-girlfriend's breasts. Most of the current Potter slaves were in this room very naked, and very beautiful. His father sure knew how to pick'em as he looked from Katie's mother to his own.

"You know what," Harry said to the room at large, "Everyone's naked, so let's all get on the bed."

* * *

A/N

Wow. So... didn't really know there was a lot of people who like these kind of stories. as of the posting of this chapter there are: 37 Followers, 32 Favorites, and 1,115 views.

So uh... ya know the drill. If you like this story so far, please leave a review. I already have the next couple of chapters done so far and working on another. I might do a slight time skip in the chapter I'm currently working on. So anyway, hope you enjoyed this one.

Oh and also, if y'all have a better name for the Department I mentioned in this chapter, it'll be much appreciated. I think it's an okay name, but at the same time, it could be better. If I find a name in the reviews I like, I'll change the Departments name accordingly.


	4. Chapter Two: Master of the House pt 1

AN

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Here' s chapter two (and yes, it's a two-part chapter) of Slave Wars where we get a little more in-depth of how the slave wars started. That's all I'll say for now. enjoy the read.

Also note, that I changed the status of Lily's health last chapter. Instead of Magical Coma it was changed to Magical Stasis.

* * *

Chapter Two  
Master of the House Pt 1

Wednesday, July 31st, 1996 (11:47am)

The two other House Potter slaves that were still standing, followed their Master's order and slipped into bed. Helena got in behind Minnie, and Katie got in behind their Master. Harry meanwhile, had somehow maneuvered on top of his mother. He leaned down to kiss her once more and this time his slave-mother woke up more calmly than before. When she looked at who was kissing her, her first thoughts was of _James?_ For the young man kissing her looked exactly like him. But then she remembered that her husband was murdered when the Dark Lord bastard attacked their home. _If not James… then who?_

When he broke off the kiss and looked her in the eyes, she saw her own emerald green eyes looking back at her on James's face. Then she realized that this was her son! Her... Lord... her... Master...

Harry smiled at his mother when he saw that she recognized him as her Master. He could tell this in her eyes and the simple fact that her purple collar glowed a little brighter, strengthening the slave-bond to new levels. With this information in her mind, he grabbed his throbbing cock with his right hand and aimed it at the entrance to her womanhood. He leaned down again and kissed her once more as he pushed his cock inside his slave-mother.

Katie meanwhile, had gasped at a strange feeling inside her pussy. She could feel a strange fulfillness as if her Master had his cock inside her, even though he was clearly fucking her sister-slave right next to her. Minnie looked at her youngest Gryffindor Chaser as could see the look of pleasured awe on her face as their Master went to town. Minnie smiled, knowing that look as she had that same feeling when Master Charlus was making love to Sister-Slave Dorea. She knew exactly what young Sister-Slave Katie was feeling. The only reason she and Sister-Slave Helena were not feeling the same thing yet, was because their Master hasn't actually Bonded with them. Oh, they're still bonded to the House of Potter of course (and will always be bonded to said House unless bad something happens), just not bonded to the current Lord.

Speaking of said Lord, Harry was having the best time of his life, surrounded by beautiful women, having sex with his mother even though she was a slave. He could get used to this new life-style. _Just need to get Angie and Alicia into the family. _He thought as he started to thrust faster into his mother. He glanced to his left when he heard Katie moan in pleasure when he did this. He could see her move in rhythm with his thrusts as if he was fucking her, even though he was fucking his mother right now. _Hmm... I wonder..._

He leaned down towards his mother's right breast and started to lick her nipple while still trying to keep an eye on Katie. He saw that she brought her right hand up to that exact same spot on her right breast to where he just licked on his mother. _Well, _he thought as he continued to lick and fuck his mother _that's interesting. _He then went over to his mother's left breast and looked to his right and saw no reaction from either Helena nor Minnie. He stopped kissing his mother's breast, sat up, (with the added effect of his cock sheathing inside his mother even deeper) and looked at his other two slaves.

"Okay, why aren't you two feeling anything when Katie clearly is?" He asked

"Because you haven't exactly claimed us Master." Minnie answered, with her head bowed.

"How do I do that?" He asked

"Either by kissing, or shagging us Master." Helena replied, her head also bowed. "And it has to be either one." She added.

"Alright," Harry said, nodding as this makes sense. "After I finish with this one," he said, and slapped his mother's left breast, making Katie jump a little as well "Which of you two want to go next? In fact, never mind, I'll surprise you."

"As you wish, Master." They both said

-SW-

Thursday, August 1st, 1996 (1:25am)

Twelve to fourteen hours later, now one sixteen year-old Harry James Potter was finally satisfied. During this time, and after he cummed inside his mother twice, he had re-bonded both Helena and Minnie to him and gave all three of them the same instructions/orders as he did with Katie. Minnie even told him what his Grandfather Charlus, had instructed/ordered for her and Sister-Slave Dorea at the time, and he liked it a lot more than "As you were before I took you.". So he added those edicts in as well and they all seemed to be about ninety percent back to their old selves. Overall, they all seemed to be happy.

Right now though a still very naked Harry was sitting between a still very naked Minnie and Katie as Helena went into Healer Mode and began to check up on his mother's health. Apparently, after waking her up with that kiss the second time, she was only awake due to the slave-bond and should not have partaken in sexual activities right after her magical coma. _Whoops_. Harry thought carelessly. _Well, at least she enjoyed her wake-up call._ He smiled at the thought, his hands going to town in both of the women's (that were next to him) pussys at the exact moment.

"I'm trying to work back here Master!" He heard Helena call from the bedroom, "Can you _please_ stop playing with their fucking pussys for at least ten minutes?!" She asked, sounding a bit frustrated.

"What's a matter Helena, can't concentrate?" Was Harry's reply as he smirked and thrust his fingers in and out of both Katie's and Minnie's pussys faster. And at different intervals.

_"NO!"_ Was Helena's frustrated/yelled reply

"Okay, Okay!" Harry called back as he brought his hands up in surrender as Helena came charging into the living (also still naked) with wand in hand aiming directly at him. She might not be able to harm her Master with Stinging Hexes (which she desperately wanted to do at this moment), but she'll make damn sure he wished she did. Unfortunately for Helena, both Katie and Minnie ejaculated into the air at that moment when Harry pulled his hands away from them. And their juices landed directly on Helena, who was a few feet away from the three seater sofa in her living room. After that, even Helena ejaculated onto her yellow carpet, leaving stains between her feet. "Uh... Sorry?" Harry said with a shameless smirk on his face, hands still up in a surrender. Helena just growled heatedly as she spun back around and marched back into Lily's temporary bedroom and slammed the door.

"How in the world did my dad handle her?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Pretty much like you just did Master." Minnie answered, "In fact, this was almost the same situation. Just that it was with Sister-Slave Alice instead Sister-Slave Katherine."

"So, history repeating itself then? Harry said

"Basically."

Harry couldn't help it. He just laughed at the thought. _Maybe I should tweak Helena a little. _He thought, then _Nah. More fun this way._

"Merlin damn it!" He heard Helena yell, making Harry sit up straighter. "You even made Sister-Slave Lily a mess again Master!" Harry just laughed all the harder.

-SW-

(3:38am)

After a couple of hours or so, Helena finally finished giving his mother a clean bill of health. Now four of the five House Potter Slaves were standing naked before him with the youngest on his stage right (left for him) to the oldest on his stage left. All four of them have the purple yellow-striped collar around their necks, their slave-bond reinforced as well along with the silver _P _just above all of their breasts. They were also standing at a military 'at rest' stance. Their hands resting at the small Ms of their backs, their legs spread at about a foot or so apart, giving their Master the view to see everything there is about them.

As he sat on the couch, he looked at Katie first, starting at her pussy area. She was clean shaven, as she knew beforehand that he didn't like to have hair down there when he ate her and the other Chasers out before he enslaved Katie. Then he looked upward and saw toned muscles around her core, giving her more of a tom-boy look. Then he looked at her C cup breasts, her pink areolas shone brightly against her pale caucasian skin. He looked even higher, seeing her slender neck perfect for squeezing his hand around when fucking her. Then he looked even higher to see her high cheekbones, rounded face, cute nose, blue eyes, brunette hair, and soft lips. He smiled at her appreciatively, and she smiled back in return.

Then he looked to his mother next, and looked from her head down. Her face had an elven look to the it as her green emerald eyes looked back at him. Her red hair framing her face perfectly also leading down just past her shoulders. She had a thin nose and large lips. She also had a thin neck, however, slightly shorter than his Aunt's, again, perfect for squeezing. When he saw her breasts though, he smiled goofily at her huge DD breasts, her light brown areolas covering her pointy nipples. He looked further down and saw that her hips were wider than Katie's, evidence of her giving birth to him. And he saw a patch of dark red hair above her pussy, which he immediately took care of with a wave of his wand. Even though this was his mother, he still doesn't like licking a patch of hair when he ate a woman out.

Next he looked to Helena's body and saw a patch of blonde hair just above her pussy and took care of removing that as well. Her hips too, were just as wide as his mother's (again evidence of Katie's birth). Her stomach just just as toned as her daughter's meaning she took exercise more seriously. Then he saw her slightly larger-than-her-daughter's C Cup breasts with slightly darker shades of pink areolas covering her nipples. Her neck was a little wider when he got to that part of her body, but to him, still just as squeezable like the other two slaves. She had loose long brown hair a few inches past her shoulders, blue eyes, a heart-shaped face, cute nose, and big ruby lips.

Then he looked over to his Professor-Slave. She looked a lot younger than he thought actually, even though she was in her 70's, she had a MILF body of a 40 year-old porn star. Smooth skin around her warm face, brown eyes, surprisingly long brown hair (she always kept it in a tight bun). Beautiful neck, again surprisingly huge DD breasts _Hogwarts Robes should be banned for hiding such beauty!_ He thought as he continued to stare a little at Minnie's globes. Her brown areolas covering her hardened looking nipples. When he looked down further, he saw no patches of hair above her pussy, and raised an eyebrow at that.

"Master Charlus didn't like hair down there as well Master." Minnie said, sensing her Master's unasked question. Harry just nodded as he also realized she had never given birth. Her hips were the same size as Katie's.

"Alright. As much as I would _love_ to go another round with you all, I need some information about this slave war that's apparently been going on for who knows how long."

His slaves looked at each other for a few moments and McGonagall nodded and all looked back at him. It was Minnie who answered:

"For starters Master, this not really known, but known, war has been going on in the British Wizarding World since the thirteenth century the DVT, or Department of Venereal Trafficking, has been established since the sixteenth century. Before the Auror Department later that same century. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, DMLE, was created in the eighteenth century.

"It all started between at least four pureblood families. The Blacks, Greengrasses, Lestrange, and Malfoy. Contrary to popular belief, the Blacks and Greengrasses at that time were not as dark as you would think. They just knew a lot of dark spells.

"It was during these times in the early thirteenth century that the Lestranges and Malfoy were stealing female muggleborns and half-bloods raised muggle from their families. Then they made the mistake of stealing from the Greengrasses. It was either a mistake, or feeling rather bold to do so. No one's really sure.

"Anyway, one thing led to another and the slave war began fifty years later. It became public ten years after that. It was quite a scare to the witches back then as they had no means of protecting themselves other than their wands."

Harry felt a little bad now for taking advantage of these beautiful women. Once enslaved, they have little to no free will anymore. No matter how much he orders then to act and behave like before, they were still slaves to the House of Potter. And any others who were slaves. Though, there were a couple of girls in his year that he felt deserved to be slaves, but that was mainly in Slytherin House though.

"So, other than how I claimed Katie with the Slave Vow, is there any other way to gain more?" Harry asked, wanting to help those women who are in, or might be, in danger. "Or do I have to be shagging them at the same time while giving then the Slave Vow?"

"You have to be shagging them Master." Minnie answered. "However, once you do claim a witch, you'll receive an updated list by the end of the week from the DVT. Their records are updated monthly."

"That's good to know." Harry said, then, "So, what are the laws of this Slave War? Can I, say, steal slave-witches from other Lords who have them? And how easy is it to do so?"

"There are quite a few laws Master," Minnie continued her explanation, "One of them, and this one was fought tooth and nail for, is that you _have_ to treat your slaves like normal humans. Feed them, clothe them, etc. This Law was passed by the Potter, Peverell, and Longbottom Families back in the late seventeenth century.

"Secondly, yes, you can, as you say, 'steal' witches from other Lords who have them. However, it is a little difficult. You have to have a slave of your own so they can spy on the other slaves from other Lords. And I can tell you, there are quite a few of Lords who have slaves. There are a few in Gryffindor House that are slaves to a few Lords in Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Thankfully none of them are under fifteen. That was another Law that was passed. A witch has to be fifteen years old to become a slave. There have been times in the past where the age limit was threatened to be lowered, but thankfully, never happened.

"To answer your third question Master, after one of your slaves has identified and reported another slave to you, it's up to you and you alone to get that slave under your control. It's like that muggle game of cat and mouse. Where your the cat, and your target witch is the mouse."

"How can a Lord prevent their slaves being taken from him?" Harry asked, a little unnerved that it would be this easy to steal a slaved-witch from another Lord.

"They can use any number of means Master." Minnie continued, "They can use cursed items to keep their slaves safe from others, charms, enchantments. There is currently no law against using said items to protect your slaves."

"Alright. So easier said than done then." _Knowing Malfoy, he has a few slaves already. And probably has used any means necessary to keep them safe. Then again, he might not. He is rather daft. _ Harry had to think about that later.

"I feel I should also tell you Master," Minnie said once more, "There are different levels of our collars. As you can probably tell." Harry nodded, remembering the just plain purple collars around their necks before adding their yellow stripes. "The four of us right now have the purple/yellow combo. That means we have more Will than the standard Purple. If I had only been Purple, I wouldn't be talking about any of this as you would have to keep Ordering us to do so. As is your right by being our Master.

"Purple Collars are the standard slave. You have to keep Ordering them to do something. They will never complain when you have sex with them. They will never disobey you, unless they are stolen from you. Also if you haven't known this, whenever you have sex with a purple collar of any kind, all the other purple collars feel whatever it is your doing to one of us. No matter how far apart we are.

"Then there are the Red Collared slaves. These slaves have no voice, no emotions, and no free will whatsoever. These slaves are just plain sex dolls to put in layman's terms. You still need to take care of them as per the law, but that law for these slaves barely helps them. Also, we don't know this for sure as there have never been a red slave in the Potter-Peverell family, so this is just a rumor. Apparently, red slaves don't feel. Meaning unlike the purple collars, when you have sex with a red slave and you have another red slave, that one doesn't feel what you're doing to the red slave you're having sex with. Sort of a punishment I believe Master. From what I have observed at Hogwarts, there are at least two red collar slaves that I can detect. Can't really tell who they are though because of enchantments. But you can probably guess who they are Master."

"Hmm..." He thought. _Probably Pansy Parkinson to Malfoy. She's always around him and not saying anything. He'll definitely have enchantments and the like on her though. _"Thank you for informing me of this Minnie." Harry said, she smiled warmly at his thanks. "I think I'll give you an award later for being so forthwith of information."

"Thank you, Master." Minnie said, her head bowed in submission. "It is always a pleasure to be ever so useful to you."

"So, do you two have anything else to add? Or did your Sister-Slave say everything important that I need to know now?" He asked his mother and Helena.

"Everything Sister-Slave Minnie knows, we know Master." They both said in unison. He looked to his slave-girlfriend and she too, nodded her consent.

"Alright then. You three just stand there. Minnie, come stand in front of me." Harry ordered.

"Yes Master." They all said as Minnie moved to stand in front of her young Master as her sister-slaves all stood where they were.

"On your knees Minnie." Harry ordered his eldest slave. She complied easily, going down on both knees, then Harry reached out with his right hand to the back of her head and pulled it forward toward his hardening cock in his left hand. He aimed his cock to her mouth and pulled her head down until her lips were just covering the crown of his cock. "Don't let up until I tell you to Slave." He ordered her as he pushed her head down until all twelve inches of his now very hardened cock was deep in her throat. He turned his attention then to watch his other three slaves reaction. And to his major satisfaction and boost of ego, it was like watching copies of himself sticking his cock in all three of them, as their mouths opened and he could see a bulge in their throats, same as the one in Minnie's. Then as he pulled Minnie's head back, he saw the bulges in the other three slaves throats move in exact tandem with his cock.

"This is fascinating." Harry said as he then started to thrust his cock in and out of Minnie's throat halfway. Halfway out, all the way in as he went at a steady pace. He kept her head still as he fucked her mouth. He could even hear Helena making gagging sounds as he kept at it.

For the next while, he just kept on fucking Minnie's throat, watching in fascination how his three other slaves were handling the ghostly feel of his cock in their throats. Helena looked like she wanted to raise her hands to her neck as if she were actually choking while his mother and Katie only stood there, their faces turning blue a little from lack of air. Finally after five minutes or so of only face fucking Minnie, he released her head from his well lubricated and still hard cock.

As soon as he did this, the other three slaves desperately breathed in air into their lungs and Helena even looked like she could collapse. The only reason she didn't, is because Harry hadn't said anything about it as he looked at each of them, judging their reactions. Harry saw that Helena was breathing hard still while his slave-mother (even though she was in a Magical Coma for the past decade or so) was just fine as was his slave-girlfriend. He smiled happily at this, knowing how much his slave-girlfriend loved to be deepthroated when they have their sessions with Angie and Alicia.

"Alright," he said and all four slaves looked at their Master, "Helena, I see you could definitely use some deepthroating practice. Your daughter does better than you for Merlin's sake."

Helena bowed her head in shame at her Master's words. Inside though, she was angry. This was the first time, even though she now has her memories, that she had heard of her daughter doing this kind of thing with her Master. Now that Helena knows the extent of her daughter's practices, she could see why that her daughter didn't seem to be struggling or gagging when their Master deepthroated Sister-Slave Minnie.

"So, this is why we're going to practice," Harry continued, "So that you will never have to feel like your choking and or gagging. Even though that's exactly what I'm doing to you. Or at least, one of you anyway." Harry smirked at this. That, and the next statement he's going to make. "However, I'm not going to be the one who's practicing with you Helena." Helena looked up at him when he said this. She could see the mischief in his green eyes as they roamed over her naked figure. Then he traveled those eyes to her right and stopped. "I'm gonna have Katie help you with a strap-on. Katie, for the time being and during your sessions with your mother, don't think of her as such. She is your slave during this, and those times. Helena will have to follow your commands as if they were my own. Got that Katie?"

"Yes Master." Katie instantly replied as she bowed her head at the order.

"Excellent." Harry continued, "Now Helena, I assume you have such a device?" He asked the slave, whose purple/yellow collar was now just plain purple.

"Yes Master. Mistress Lily and Previous Master James wanted to have a little extra fun at one of our sessions a time or two." Helena answered in a monotone voice, just like Katie when he first enslaved her. "I have a few in my bedroom. Shall I fetch them now Master?" She asked

"Yes slave. Go fetch those strap-ons and put your Mistress Daughter in one of the largest ones." He ordered

"Yes Master, of course Master. Right away Master." She said as she backed away and hurried to her room to grab the items. A few minutes went by and she finally came back with several dildo strap-ons. There were three in total. One long, thick, black dildo of about ten, maybe twelve inches, another pink dildo of average size, and a tanned dildo of about fourteen inches long and eight inches in girth. _Man that's a fucking huge dildo. _Harry thought as he saw Helena drop the pink and black strap-on dildos and went to her Mistress to put the tanned dildo on her. After that, Helena simply waited in front of her daughter with her head bowed in submission.

"What now Master?" Katie asked him.

"Just fuck your slave however you deem fit. Just remember to work on her deepthroat more than the rest though Katie." He ordered. "Meanwhile, I'm gonna just fuck Minnie and Lily. Come here mum, kneel next to Minnie."

"Right away Master." Lily said for the first time today.

After his mother got into position he watch Katie order her slave to do the same. Then he heard her order her slave to spit on the dildo to get it well lubricated and then suck deeply on it.

"That's it you fucking slave, suck on it. Deeper you whore!" Katie ordered/yelled. Harry just rose an eyebrow at his slave-girlfriend's provocative language as her slave could only handle at least seven inches of dildo in her mouth. Then he looked back down and saw that Minnie and Lily seemed to be... enjoying themselves as Helena went to town on her Mistress Daughter's fourteen inch dildo strap-on. He moved to his left slightly so that he was now in front of his mother, grabbed a handful of her beautiful red hair and pulled her down over his hard cock. He moaned loudly as her warm mouth covered him fully without any issues.

He looked at Minnie, her head bowed in submission, and saw a big bulge in her throat where his was on Lily's. He looked over to where Katie was and saw a bulge in her throat. And his eyes widened further as he saw two bulges in Helena's throat. One where his ended, and the other where Katie's strap-on ended.

"That's it," Katie said, her voice hard, "Take it you whore. Take both dicks. I know you can feel Master's as I feel his cock deep in my throat too! Suck on it you slut!"

Harry could see that Helena wasn't really being encouraged by her daughter's words, but it definitely egged him on as he picked up his pace, facefucking his mother faster than before. Faster than he had done with Minnie even. After a few minutes or so at this current pace he released his mother's head and let her take a breather for thirty seconds before ordering her to lay her back on the table round coffee table behind them.

She complied of course, but was a little too slow for Harry as he had already stood up and forced her back onto the table, ignoring her yelp of surprise at his forcefulness. He grabbed her thighs as they were in the air and pulled her toward him so that he could push his cock inside her all the way in. He heard her gasp at the fullness he was providing her before he started to fuck her on the table right there. Out of the corner of his right eye, he saw Minnie fall backwards onto the floor, barely missing the coffee table. He looked at her fully while still thrusting his cock into his mother to see Minnie's stomach area expand out and in where his cock was and her pussy getting super wet at the same time.

"You can rub your pussy Minnie." Harry said and almost immediately Minnie sent a hand down to her pussy and started masturbating. Harry looked over to Katie and Helena. Katie looked like she was struggling to stand by herself as he saw the same thing happening to her as Minnie. "Katie, you are to stand and fuck your mother until I say otherwise you understand?" He ordered/asked.

"Yes Master! Anything you say Master!" Katie moaned at the ghostly feeling of her Master's cock inside her again.

"Good. And Helena, keep sucking your daughter's cock. And make it go deeper, all the way. That's an order." Harry ordered his slave. It sounded like she struggled to say something, but since she had a huge dildo deep in her throat, all the way in now, he couldn't tell. But it sounded something like a very garbled 'Yes Master' to him. He shrugged his shoulders. It was good enough for him. For now at least.

-SW-

After observing his three slaves, he turned his attention back to the one he was actually fucking. He leaned down a little and with his right hand, he reached out to grab his mother's neck as he kept pounding her with his cock. He proceeded to squeeze her neck hard, cutting her off of precious air. He leaned down further till he was next to her right ear and whispered

"I order you to not pass out. No matter how hard I squeeze. Got that?"

"Y-y-y-yes M-m-ma-mas-master." Lily struggled to say from his tight grip on her neck.

"Good." He said, satisfied with her answer. "Now, I want you to count the slaps that I will do to your left breast. Understand?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes M-m-ma-mas-master." She replied and almost immediately he slapped her left breast with his right hand. "O-o-one!" Again. "T-t-two! She really struggled to say that number this time. Harry sighed a little as he released his grip on her neck, (if only lightly, he still kept his hand there) letting her breathe somewhat easily again. Then he slapped her left breast again. "Three!" She said, more easily as he wasn't keeping pressure on her windpipe. Again. "Four!" Again. "Five!"

He decided to switch hands to see if she followed his orders. His right hand was now on her neck and his left hand free to slap her right breast. Which he did. "Six!" Lily moaned out.

"Ah ah ah," he said mockingly as he stopped pumping his cock inside his slave, however, he left the whole shaft inside her. "I said left breast bitch. That was your right. You're going to get some punishment now you fucking slut. And your sisters will also feel it because you made a simple stupid mistake. And I thought I heard that you were the smartest witch of your age."

"S-sorry Master!" She said, panicking at her slight mistake. "I-it won't happen again. I promise!"

"Did I say you can speak bitch?" Harry asked her. Then, "Did I say she can speak slaves?" He asked the room at large. There was a chorus of 'No Master' coming from his three other slaves. "Didn't think so. Now what should her punishment be slaves? Don't forget, whatever it is, you're going to feel it too. Helena, you can stop sucking your daughter's cock for now and look at me."

All the other slaves stopped what they were doing and looked at their Master in thought. The two youngest slaves looked at their eldest Sister-Slave. Minnie nodded her head as she struggled to sit up. Even though her Master stopped moving, she could still feel his cock inside her a the way in. And she had been running on verge for an orgasm for the past ten minutes or so. Since her Master never said she could cum.

"Master, may I suggest something?" Minnie asked

"Sure Minnie." Harry encouraged. He smirked when he noticed that she was on the tip of an orgasm. As evidence of her rubbing her legs together as if she really needed to go to the bathroom.

"For that colossal mistake Sister-Slave Lily made, I believe this is the kind of punishment she should have." Minnie then proceeded to demonstrate said punishment by bringing a hand up to her neck and acting as if she was pressed up against a wallet harshly. Then her head jerked to the left then to the right as if she was being slapped hard.

"So basically, take it up a notch then right?" Harry asked. And Minnie nodded. "Alright then." Harry groaned as he suddenly, and without warning, lifted his redheaded slave into the air and moved over to the nearest wall and slammed her into it before squeezing her neck harder. Harry quickly looked at his other three slaves, ignoring the moan from the redhead before him and saw that all three of them were now standing straight up and their necks darkening a little to where his right hand was on Lily's neck. Then he turned his attention back to said redhead and followed Minnie's suggestion by slapping his current slave on her left cheek really hard, then the right with the same strength and hand, but backhanded.

"You couldn't follow a simple command could you, you bitch." Harry whispered angrily, "All I said was to count how many slaps I gave to your left breast. Not to your right." Out of the corner of his right eye, he kept an eye on his other three slaves as he slapped his redheaded slave again. Their heads moved in a similar direction in tandem with the slave he was currently punishing. He also saw that they were standing straight up, as if they were also back against a wall as well. He slapped his slave real hard again, and then he pushed his cock deep inside his mother's dripping pussy.

"Ah, you liking this treatment you bitch?" Harry asked. Lily tried to shake her head no, but instead she shook her head yes to answer his rhetorical question. "Well, too bad. I'm gonna make you wish you hate it." Harry kept slapping her cheeks over and over until they were completely reddened. Once that was done he slammed her head against the wall hard one more time and squeezed her neck slightly harder, making even more hard to breathe for her and the other slaves. To make things even more difficult for his slaves, he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. As he was kissing his redheaded slave, he pounded her pussy even faster against the wall. After pounding her for ten minutes straight, he finally cummed inside his mother. And cummed again almost right after.

"Katie, get your fucking arse over here." Harry growled out as he released his mother, who was still standing against the wall as if she was glued there. He took a few steps to the right and Katie appeared in front of him as if she phased from the wall itself. Then he grabbed his cock and slipped it in her pussy (after wandlessly vanishing the strap-on of course) for a few minutes before cumming inside her. He pulled his cock out once more, and called for Helena to be next to her daughter and do the same thing. "You three can have an orgasm now by the way." At that, three different pitched moans sounded in the air like music to the Master's ears.

Then he walked over to Minnie who was trying her absolute best to not cum on the spot at her young Master slipped his cock inside her lovingly. He fuck her for about ten minutes or so before finally allowing her to cum when he did. And boy was it a massive orgasm for Minnie. Biggest one in her entire life. Bigger than even Master Charlus could produce for her.

Harry for his part, finally collapsed on the couch, tired to even go to the Master Bedroom. Katie, sensing his tiredness through the bond, moved over to him and shifted him to her mother's t bedroom, which was the Master Bedroom. The other three women shifted there as well and climbed in the bed after Harry and Katie snuggled in together, spooning so very closely. Minnie got in behind Katie, Helena behind her, and Lily got in behind Harry. Like that, all five of them got settled in and eventually fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

AN

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm currently working on part two for this so it'll be a little while or so before it's up.

As always, don't be afraid to leave a review.

I'm also still looking for a better name for the Department of this story so if any of you have good suggestions, I'll look them over and pick what sounds the best for this story.


	5. Chapter Three: The Master of the House 2

AN

Why hello again y'all and welcome to another chapter of slave wars. Again, I updated the last chapter from weekly updates to end of the month updates for the list of updates slaves Lords of Noble Houses and up have.

So without further waiting, read on!

* * *

Chapter Three:  
The Master of the House Pt 2

Friday, August 2nd, 1996 (12:45PM)

When Harry first woke up that afternoon the next day, he felt fully rested as he had ever been. Even more so than when he woke up with his Gryffindor Chasers girlfriends from time to time last year. He didn't open his eyes though. He wanted to bask in the moment of female skin on both sides of him. He even felt his hand groping Katie's (he knew the feel of her breasts even in his sleep) right breast as he held her close to him possessively. He smiled at that, as he went to play with that breast's nipple, making it hard. He then felt the same nipple on his back get hard as well.

After a while, he felt Katie snuggle back even more to him, her right hand going down to her legs. However, he felt her hand actually grab his semi-flacid cock and start to rub it into full hardness. Harry rolled his eyes under his closed eyelids and decided to open them. Once he did, one of the things he noticed right away was how clear and sharp his vision was. And he wasn't even _wearing glasses!_ He smiled at that. Those things were bloody annoying when having sex with your partner. The very next thing he noticed with his new and improved vision, was Katie's right arm jerking back and forth, the signs of her giving him a handjob.

"Morning sweetie." Harry said quietly as he lifted his head to kiss/nibble her on her right ear.

"Morning Master." Katie replied as her hand started to jerk his cock a little faster at the special attention he was giving her. "Sleep well Master?" She asked

"Mm hmm." He hummed in her ear, "Definitely. Best sleep I've ever had."

"Glad to hear that Master." She replied, "Want to go for another round Master?" She asked, sounding hopeful as her hand continued to jerk him off at a newer/faster speed.

"Of course you little minx." Harry growled lightly/playfully in her ear. "I can't ignore what your doing to me. Remember the safeword?" He asked her quietly. She nodded. "I don't care if your my slave Katie. If you feel like you can't handle whatever it is I do to you in the next hour or so, say the safeword. And I'll stop. That's a promise." When he saw her nod, those yellow stripes on her purple collar shone brighter before settling. The yellow now in her collar was more pronounced than the purple, but the purple was still there.

"Alright Harry." She said, turning her head slightly to smile at him, feeling more like herself now than just a few moments ago. "I promise to say it."

Harry smiled back at her as he kissed her soundly on the lips for a few minutes straight before being interrupted for lack of air. "Need to work on that." Harry whispered, still smiling. She smiled even more at his comment and kissed him again. Then they somehow repositioned themselves so that Harry was on top of her without disturbing the other three women in the bed with them. However, he knew by his next movement, it'll definitely wake all three of them up.

He grabbed his hardened, twelve inch long and five inches in girth cock once more, and slowly pushed inside her already wet pussy easily. He didn't stop until he was all the way inside her, filling her insides with his thick cock. Katie moaned at the feeling of his thick cock inside her again, and she wasn't the only one that moaned as well. All three of the other women moaned at the feeling of the slow entry, slowly waking them up. "You three can masturbate if you like as I'm shagging my girlfriend." Harry said as he started to slowly pump his thick rod inside said girl.

The other three women easily complied with his request and sent a hand down to their pussies simultaneously and started rubbing their clits slowly. Harry just smiled at the sight as he slow pounded Katie right there between everyone. 

-SW-

(Johnson Residence; Angelina's room)  
Friday, August 2nd,1996 (5:30 pm)

Repeated fifth year, Eighteen year-old, ebony skinned Angelina Johnson was currently sitting in her room doing some late summer homework and revision. Originally, she would've been a sixth year this year, however, she got her test results back recently and found that she had to repeat her fifth year. That was actually fine for her. She purposely messed up on her O.W.L.s just to stay at Hogwarts a little longer, especially since she'll have more time to spend with her girlfriends their secret boyfriend. Though she had a strange feeling that this year was going to be a little different.

The School letter came with her usual booklist for fifth year again (same as last year except for D.A.D.A.) and it also said to bring dress robes for Yule. _Something is going to be happening this year_. She thought. _Something big_. Usually when there's Ball, there's an event going on as well. She should know, as growing up as a Pureblood, she went to a few of them.

After a few minutes of basically revising for fifth year again, Angelina heard the door to her room open. When she turned around in her swivel chair (Though she's a pureblood, she loves Muggle things as well. Especially Her Chair.) she saw one of her girlfriends, Alicia, enter her bedroom. She smiled when she saw her. Angelina was one of her best friends growing up before Hogwarts. Then that relationship was taken to the next level after Alicia's first year.

"I cannot _believe_ you actually stayed back a year Ange." Alicia said quietly. Angie just continued to smile at her blonde haired, gray eyed girlfriend.

"Well, at least I get to spend another year with you, Katie and Harry." Angie replied. "I wonder how he's doing this summer? Hope he's going to the World Cup on the Twenty-Fifth."

"Why don't you invite him then? You got an extra ticket for one of those private booths right?" Alicia asked

"I was gonna give it to Katie so she can hand it to him at the end of the year." Angie explained. "But since that didn't happen... and I kinda don't have an Owl..." as soon as she said this, a beautiful white snowy owl that she knew so well flew in through the open window.

"That answers your question then Angie. I'm gonna go lay on the bed for a while." Alicia said as she shed her clothes and jumped on their shared bed. Angie just rolled her eyes at her girlfriends antics before brushing a finger against Hedwig's chest gently. Hedwig hooted quietly at the attention she was receiving.

"I'll have a letter ready in a few minutes girl." Angie said quietly. Hedwig bobbed her head and hopped over to the owl roost Angie had installed next to her desk for situations like these. With a sigh, Angie opened a drawer and pulled out more parchment for her letter she would write to Harry and Katie. She knew of Katie's plans for Harry this summer so she knew that their youngest girlfriend of the group was with their boyfriend. She sighed again as she re-inked her raven-quill and drafted her letter.

-SW-

_**Dear Harry and Katie,**_

_**Hope your summer is going well so far you two. Hope you got your letters for Hogwarts this coming year! I got mine! Guess what, I'm now in your year Katie, along with Alicia. Yup! I failed my O.W.L.s for fifth year and now I'm going to repeat said year.  
**_

_**Katie: I know you remember the plan for the end of the year last year, but since you basically rushed off, I had to do this via letter.**_

_**Harry: I don't know how, but your owl is very smart. I wouldn't be writing this letter now if she hadn't showed up.**_

_**The reason I'm writing is this: Me, Alicia, and Katie all have a private booth together for the 422nd Quidditch World Cup on the 25th of this month. I also have an extra ticket (enclosed with letter) and was wondering if you would like to cum with us. (Yes, I purposely said it like that you silly dork). If so, just reply yes on the other parchment sheet (also enclosed with letter) and I'll immediately know you've accepted, as that parchment is charmed to another parchment in my room.**_

_**Hope to hear from you soon.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Angie**_

_**P.S. Alicia says Hi.**_

-SW-

Angie smiled as she finished her letter. She then found two blank two foot long parchments and charmed them to they can communicate with each other. Then she folded one of them up neatly, made an envelope and put the ticket, letter, and communication parchment inside it. She then went into her left drawer and pulled out an owl treat for Hedwig. She gave the bird said treat then gave the letter to Hedwig.

"Go find Harry girl." Angie said. "And take your time. But not too long though."

Hedwig hooted and flew out the window into the evening sky. Angie smiled at the sight of Hedwig taking flight. Then turned her attention to the moaning going on in her bed, rolling her eyes to see her girlfriend masturbating.

"Alright you fucking slut," Angie said, getting up from her chair and going over to her door to close it. She activated the silencing runes that were carved into her door and her room was now entirely soundproof. Even with the window opened. She knew how loud Alicia could get during these times. And that girl had a set of lungs in her. That was why she had soundproofed her room with these runes once she learned them in her third year (Katie's first, Alicia's second).

After making sure her room was soundproof (aka, screaming profanities at the door that would surely make her mother come barging through and shutting her up), she turned her attention towards the masturbating blonde slut on her bed, breathing heavily from screaming for a good thirty seconds or so. "Time for some punishment."

"YAY!" Alicia yelled happily. Angie tried so hard to not roll her eyes at her girlfriend's antic enthusiasm. Instead, she walked over to her second wardrobe which was runicly closed for purposes like these. She tapped certain runes on her wardrobe door funneling magic into her wand before finally opening it. Inside were restraint straps for the corners of the bed, nylon bondage rope (even though she knows the incarcerous spell, there's nothing like actually tying up the victim herself), blindfolds of many types, thigh slings with wrist cuffs, a few different collars with words like 'Slave' 'Bitch' and 'Slut' on them, Gryffindor color floggers, spanking paddles, and a rattan cane. She also has strap-on dildos of the exact size of their boyfriend's cock. Basically everything you need for Rough BDSM and Bondage sex was in this runic locked wardrobe. Angie loved being a Mistress to Alicia and Katie. She's only submissive though when it comes to their boyfriend Harry.

The first thing she grabbed was a tan-colored double-sided dildo strap-on harness and put that on. She moaned a little at the feeling of her end of the dildo slipping inside her, the feeling of the twelve inch long, five inches in girth dildo feeling so good that she nearly cummed right there. _God damn girl get a hold of yourself. _Angie thought. _You need to punish Alicia for being a slut on your own bed. Even though you share said bed with her doesn't matter._ Once Angie calmed down from her almost orgasm, she finished harnessing herself up then grabbed the bed restraints and magically sent them to their positions in the four corners of her bed and strap Alicia down forcefully.

"He-" Alicia was about to say something about that, but Angie also sent a gag to her sluts mouth, cutting off whatever she was about to say. Then Angie grabbed a flogger from the back wall of the wardrobe and finally walked over to the end of the bed and climbed up on to her knees on it the edge and knee-walked closer to her current blonde victim. Angie went into her Mistress mode and put on a disgusted face when she saw that her victim's pussy was soaking wet and spilling juices onto her bed.

"You fucking slut." Angie said, her voice hardening, "You know I had these sheets washed today." With that, she used the flogger to slap her restrained victim on the stomach several times, hard. Alicia tried to scream through the gag during the flogging, however it was muffled. Once Angie made it a painful looking red, she then slapped her victim's breasts, both of them and at interval times. This she continued doing even after both of her victim's breasts were bright red.

After a few minutes or so of flogging her breasts, unrestrained her victim only to turn her onto her painful front side and restrained her again. Then she flogged her victims ass until both cheeks were super red. Again Alicia tried to cry out/moan at the beating she was being given, and once more she was muffled due to the gag in her mouth.

After Angie worked up an appetite, she set her flogger down on the bed and grabbed Alicia's bright red red roughly and groped, squeeze, and slap it. When she finished doing that, she was about to push her Harry's clone dildo inside her victim before a hand on her right shoulder stopped her from doing so. She twister her upper torso around (as much as she can to look behind her), about to yell whoever it was that dared stopped her, when she froze and saw Harry and a naked Katie in her room. Harry shook his head saying

"I'm the one who should have the honors to deflower her." He said, his voice sounding like a Master. "Thanks for having her restrained like that. _Mistress_." He said to her. Angie smiled at him calling her Mistress. It was a deal they made when deciding who was Alpha during sessions. Angie would beat the girls into submission for Harry to do with as he please. Even though it had only been hand/blow jobs during those sessions, Angie had a feeling this time it'll be different. She took another look at Katie and saw that she was indeed very naked and _not_ looking embarrassed about it. Her head was bowed down and her arms were behind her back in a _very_ submissive way.

"First of all," Harry said, "How would you two like to be Potter Slaves?" He asked, "Doesn't matter if you actually answer or not as you'll both be House Potter Property soon enough." With that, he shed his clothes right there in front of her. Angie looked at Katie and saw that she didn't even react to him suddenly shedding his clothes. "Oh, and I accept your offer by the way for the QWC. Of _course_ I would love to _cum _with the three of you in a _private_ booth at the match." Harry said and smiled at Angie. She smiled back at him as she noticed that he was now right behind her. He grabbed her shoulder and made her look back at her previous victim as she now knew that said victim was Harry's now. Then she felt him take her harness off before bending her forward towards Alicia's ass, her head a mere few inches away from her still dripping pussy.

"I see that you have the blonde all ready for use." Harry observed, "Now I want you to eat her out while I do this-" he grabbed her ass cheeks and groped them for a few seconds before she felt something thick, long, and hard enter her womanhood fo the first time. "Inside... your... apparently tight... pussy." He groaned out. Angie moaned loudly before she even got the chance to start eating Alicia out. This was the first time she had a real cock inside her. Out of all the times before, it was only a dildo the size of her boyfriend's cock. She wanted to use one on Katie and Alicia but they both wanted to save themselves for the real thing first time around. _Why was I thinking on using a strap-on on Alicia again?_ Was Angie's last coherent thought before she went to town on licking and sucking at Alicia's bottom lips while being pounded from behind by her boyfriend.

-SW-

Friday, August 2nd, 1996 (7:45pm)

Thirty minutes later, they were still in the same position, though Katie now joined them as Harry had ordered/commanded her. Right now, Harry was standing at the very edge of the bed with Angie in front of him, doggy style, still pounding into her, Alicia was still bound and her back facing to the air. She was now licking out Katie's pussy (he had vanished Alicia's gag to the Wardrobe) who had somehow managed to maneuver herself to be in front of Alicia and in front of the bed's headboard.

After a little while longer, Harry finally orgasmed inside Angie for the very first time. Of course, he orgasmed in her mouth before, but this time, he had been wanting to do the s for a little while now. Ever since he enslaved Katie, Harry wanted to know what it felt like to actually enslave a woman before him. Last time, he wasn't really paying attention when he said that oath to Katie. This time, he will.

He pulled out of her cum dripped pussy and asked her to turn herself around and lay on her back on top of Alicia. "Katie," he said, immediately gaining her attention, "As I facefuck Angie here, I order you to eat her out. Got that slave?" He ordered/asked. "Yes Master." Katie replied with then bent down and started to lick out Angie's cum dripping pussy. "Good girl." Harry said appreciatively. Katie was even encouraged a little more when he said that and was now very eagerly licking and sucking Angie's cunt. Harry just rose an eyebrow at that. _Interesting. _He thought.

Then he looked down to Angie and saw her head hanging over the edge of the bed, her beautiful slim neck completely exposed, her long brown hair falling to the floor like a bed curtain. _Not exactly the same position as last time_, he thought, _but this'll do. _With that thought, he reached down and grabbed a fist full of Angie's hair in both his hands and then 'forced' her mouth open as he pushed his twelve inch cock in her throat all the way in. Since Angie (and Alicia when he gets to her) was already used to his big and thick cock, she took it all in a single gulp. Harry moaned pleasurably at the feeling of his ebony girlfriend's mouth enveloping his entire cock in a single go. Not even Katie, her mother, Minnie nor his mum could do this. He looked down again and saw the huge bulge in her throat from where his cock had ended. Then he started to thrust his hips and told her to grab and stroke his cock while it's in her throat.

She did so as he continued to face fuck her like this. He then sped up his thrusts, making her gurgle with his cock in her throat. While he did this, Harry continued to watch the scene before him. He, deep throating his ebony girlfriend while their youngest chaser was licking and sucking Angie's cunt as Katie's own was having the same exact treatment from Alicia, whom was underneath Angie. At this point, Harry felt that it was time to bring Angie into the family. He pushed his cock as deep as it would go into her throat and held it there for a moment before shooting his seed in her throat. He pulled out after he did that, cock still hard, and let go of her hair. Angie was breathing heavily, her chest rising up and down pretty fast, trying to catch her breath.

_Alright, I change my mind about this position._ Harry thought to himself as he studied the three women before him. He knew that his other three slaves were feeling what was being done to Katie and smirked at that thought. _I want to do this the same way as I did to Katie._ Harry finished.

"Alright everyone stop." Harry ordered "Angie, get up from the bed and kneel on the floor to my left. Katie, make Alicia turn around and restrap her to the bed then you can do with her what you will." He looked towards the right where he vanished the double-dildo strap-on to and a sudden thought came to him. "Actually Katie?" She looked up from what she was doing (Angie had already got off the bed and was on her knees on his right, waiting patiently), "Put that strap-on on," he said pointing at the harness, "And face fuck Alicia while I do the same to Angie here." he finished saying.

He watched as it dawned on her what he was about to do to Angie and he winked. Katie hurriedly got the double-dildo strap-on on her moaning at the feeling of his copied dildo dick inside her. She then climbed on top of Alicia after strapping the harness in place and aimed the outer dildo to Alicia's mouth and pushed it in.

"Just like before Katie," Harry said "You're in charge of her until I say otherwise."

"Yes Master!" Katie replied happily as she continued to face fuck Alicia.

"What do you mean like before Harry?" Angie asked him when he turned his attention back to her.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough." Harry replied and before Angie could inquire further, he grabbed the back of her head and as her mouth opened in surprise at his sudden move, he pulled her head towards his still hardened cock fast and pushed his cock into her throat once more. Then he proceeded to fuck her mouth right there.

"Look at me." Harry ordered a few minutes later. Angie looked up at him as he still fucked mouth her deeply. "You are mine from now on. To use whenever I choose to. To shag whenever I want. To pleasure whenever I deem fit. Angelina Vanessa Johnson; As the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, I hereby claim you into servitude for the rest of time. As deemed by my Slave Katherine Helena Bell-Ross and girlfriend Alicia Rosa Spinnet and Magic as Witnesses, so I say, so mote it be!"

There was a flash of purple/yellow light that lasted a few seconds and Harry actually felt the bond form this time as he held Angie's head at his pelvic bone, his cock deep in her throat. Then he saw and felt the immediate change of her person. She was no longer 'resisting' at his pulling of her head toward his pelvic bone, and her body seemed to relax completely. Then when he pulled his cock out of her mouth and took a step back, he saw the purple/yellow collar on her neck with the silver _P_ above the valley of her breasts. When he looked at the collar however, it was more yellow than purple, like he did with Katie and Minnie before he left Helena's house. After a minute of quiet from their side of the room (the only sounds was Katie still facefucking Alicia with the dildo harness) Angie blinked a few times before looking up at her new Master.

"What the fuck?" was all Angie said, then she had an information dump in her mind and everything from all the other Potter Slaves was suddenly in her head. She quickly looked at Katie and saw the same kind of collar around her neck, that she hadn't seen before, was there now. She looked back at her new Master to see him smiling at her. Angie wanted to be angry with him, but she knew she couldn't be. Instead, she felt a warming feeling of love coming from that smile on her new Master. _Why am I calling him Master all of a sudden?_ Angie thought to herself. _It's because he is your Master, before and after the fact._

"What do you want me to do Master?" Angie asked in a submissive voice.

"Well, I assume you know everything now?" Harry asked, Angie just nodded her head. "You are mine, like I said a minute ago. However, you are going to be The Mistress to every Potter Slave from now on, new and old. That's your title for all the other slaves. Make sure they know it too. Also, I'm sure you know this already, but whatever you do to a single purple collar, the rest of them including yourself, will feel it as well. Just keep that in mind."

"Of course Master. Anything you say Master." Angie said head bowed, smiling at the thought of the different punishments going through her mind for the other slaves.

"Also," Harry started and Angie looked up at her new Master, "This will be a standing order for all time. Starting now, you will personally ignore the punishments you personally give to the other purples. I know you're feeling the dildo that Katie has inside her at this moment, as all the other slaves are, you are to ignore it. Even when I'm fucking a purple slave, you are to ignore the feeling as you dish out punishment to another purple slave.

"This is not a punishment for you my dear," he continued, seeing the look of horror on her face, he brushed a hand against her cheeks softly, saying, "I just need my _Mistress_ to concentrate on her punishments and breaking in the new slaves, so to speak. However, when I'm personally fucking you, that's when you can once again feel the pleasures of sex. Only when my dick is personally inside one of your three holes. Got that? Mistress?"

"Yes Master." Angie said, a lot more calmer. She understood her Master's orders now. He needed her to be in tip top shape for any of the slaves.

"Now," Harry said, and Angie once again looked at him, "I want you and Katie to be fucking each other when I reach Alicia on the bed. Got that?"

"Yes Master." Angie said then she got to her feet, ignoring the ghostly feeling of the dildo in Katie's cunt in her own and yelled "KATIE! GET YOUR BITCHING SLAVE ASS OVER HERE! NOW!"

"Yes Mistress!" Katie replied quickly as she got off of Alicia and hurriedly moved over to stand in front of her new Mistress. Harry meanwhile had moved back to the bed to see a barely conscious Alicia staring at the two other women in the room. Her eyes were half open, and he could see lots of saliva pouring out of her mouth and dribbling onto the pillows. He smiled at the sight of her, all four limbs still restrained to the bed, a sheen of sweat covering her body, her chest rising up and down, trying to catch her breath.

When Alicia noticed Harry staring at her, she eagerly opened her legs up for him and smiled as best she could.

"Come to take me too Harry?" she asked sultrily after swallowing her saliva.

"Oh, you know it Alicia." Harry said as he finally climbed on the bed and pushed his once again hardened cock inside Alicia's cunt for the very first time, immediately breaking her hymen, taking away her virginity. He stopped until he was all the way inside her and leaned down to kiss her brief pain away. After he stopped kissing her, he wandlessly unhooked both her wrists and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down to kiss him again. Harry took this as her okay for him to move inside her, which he did. Alicia moaned into his mouth at the feel of his huge cock inside her tight cunt, loosening her up with his every thrust. They stayed like that for the next twenty minutes or so, and while they were having passionate sex, Angelina was busy having her ways with her slave.

-SW-

(Twenty minutes ago; from 9pm)

_(Angie's POV)_

Angie had ordered her slave to take the harness off and put it on her as their Master walked to the bed. Her standing orders from him immediately kicked in and she ignored the dildo (even though it was an exact replica of their Master's cock, it wasn't actually _his_ cock) entering her and the sudden wave of pleasure it brought, and focused her attention on her slave. She noticed with even greater pleasure at what she saw in the stomach area of her slave. A cock-like object was poking out of her flat stomach and stayed there just as it was for her own. She was even aware of the fact that all the other slaves had the exact same ghostly like feeling and effect going on at the same time, giving Angie even greater dominance on everyone present, and not present.

"So, whatever I do to you, happens to all of your Sister-Slaves." Angie said, repeating what her Master said

"Yes Mistress." Katie replied quietly.

Angie cocked an eyebrow at this, then she remembered that she was a Mistress, and their Master basically ordered her to be a Mistress. So of course the slave in front of her would answer with that phrase.

"Good. Now, fetch me my red and gold flogger." Angie ordered, and her slave immediately went to grab the flogger laying on the ground and handed it to her, handle first. Angie grabbed it, and then said, *Now get on all fours like a dog and and have your arse facing me."

"Yes Mistress." Katie replied dutifully and did exactly that. Once her slave's arse was in front of her, Angie used her flogger and flogged her slave's ass. Once it was bright red on both cheeks, (she also assumed hers and all the others were as red as Katie's as well), she dropped her flogger and went to her runic closet. She looked around and grabbed a physical black collar with the word 'slave' on it and a black blindfold. She also decided to grab her three foot long red rattan cane from her wardrobe as well. She charmed the collar and blindfold to a purple color before snapping the now purple 'slave' collar around Katie's neck and putting the blindfold on.

Angie was pleased that she was able to see herself after that. Then she slowly dragged the cane across her slave's back and felt the same tingling feeling herself. Then Angie grabbed the tip of her cane, pulling back before letting it go and snapping/slapping across her slave's middle back. Angie ignored the pain on herself and snapped her cane again, landing in the same spot leaving a red mark on her victims back. _Dear Merlin that's painful_, Angie thought. _I need to step up my own pain tolerance._ She slapped her cane again, this time in a different spot on her victim's back. Angie ignored the pain on hers once more when she did that. Again she slapped her cane, again she ignored. She did this for the next five minutes or so until there was enough red marks to cover her slave's back.

Then she used her cane on her slave's ass, leaving even more red marks for the next three minutes or so. Then Angie stopped punishing her slave with the cane and slipped the strap-on inside her wet cunt. As soon as Angie did this, she actually felt as if that cock was being pushed inside her, even though there was already one in her. When she moved thrust her hips back and forth, she felt both didlos move inside her. _This is an interesting feeling_. She thought as she continued to thrust. _Though Master did say to ignore anything I do to my slaves. I must obey._

When Angie started using the dildo inside her slave, only ten minutes had gone by. Though Angie didn't know this as she wasn't really paying attention to the time. So for the next twenty minutes, she kept shagging her slave.

-SW-

9:10pm

_(Harry's POV)_

After the initial twenty minutes of having passionate sex with Alicia, Harry uncuffed her ankles and had her kneeling on the floor in front of him. It was time for Alicia to join the Grand Family. Currently his cock was in her mouth, deep throating her. "Look at me." He said and she did just that. She looked up with those gray eyes of hers with his cock still in her mouth.

"You are mine from now on. To use whenever I choose to. To shag whenever I want. To pleasure whenever I deem fit. Alicia Rosa Spinnet; As the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, I hereby claim you into servitude for the rest of time. As deemed by Angelina Vanessa Johnson, Katherine Helena Bell-Ross, and Magic as Witnesses, so I say, so mote it be!"

There was a flash of purple light and once it cleared, he pulled away from her, so he could see the purple collar form around her neck along with the standard silver _P_ just above the valley of her breasts. Harry smiled in satisfaction at the sight. Then he noticed movement in her stomach and saw a slight problem with this. Two of his slaves have actual jobs. And it'll be really noticeable that they were slaves. He needed to find a way to hide the fact that he was having sex with one of his slaves. Maybe there was some sort of enchantment or something that can hide this phenomenon. _How else did Masters of the past hide the fact they have multiple slaves and some of them had jobs?_ Harry thought to himself. Other than the Standing Order he made for Angie _which was on-the-spot spitballing_. He thought, he really needed more information about these enchantments that Minnie had mentioned earlier today. _I'll figure it out tomorrow. _He thought to himself as he also realized how freaking _tired_ he was. He did practically have sex for just over forty-eight hours, even with a couple of sleeping breaks in between, he was exhausted.

"Alright, everyone stop." Harry ordered as he heard the sounds of sex going on behind him to his right (he was between the bed and the wall and the bed was to his right) as soon as he said that, it was quiet except for some heavy breathing from Angelina and Katie. Alicia had already been calmed down after her entry into the Potter Family. Harry noticed that, when Angie stopped (she was halfway inside Katie), he could see the double ghostly dildo poking out inside Alicia. "Angie, take the harness off and everyone get into the bed." He ordered.

He climbed in first followed be Alicia behind him. Then Katie climbed in and spooned herself perfectly with her back against his chest. A minute later, Angie (without the harness) climbed into her king size bed after Katie. Harry then pulled the sheets over all four of them and eventually, after kissing Katie and holding her close to him possessively, they all fell asleep.

* * *

AN

And I'll leave it like that for now until I finish the next chapter. Like always, please leave a review.


	6. Chapter Four: E, F, & S Part 1

AN

There are reasons I put dates in my story. Pay attention to them so you don't get confused about information. Also, in case you're wondering, I'll eventually get around to putting a list of the women in Harry's life currently either in the Author's Notes, or in my profile page (or both) at some point.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Four  
Enchantments, Flashbacks, and Snitches pt 1

Saturday, August 3rd, 1996 (7:15 am)

After a very good night's rest with his three beautiful girlfriend-now-turned-slaves, Harry had wanted to shift back to Katie's home to make some breakfast for everyone. And by everyone, he includes Minnie, his mother and Katie's mother in that group. After the four of them got dressed together (Katie wanted to keep the collar marked 'Slave' on her, Harry allowed it), they shifted over towards Katie's house and into her kitchen where Katie's mother was getting cups of tea ready for herself, Minnie, and Lily who were all sitting at the living room table talking to each other and bringing his mother up to speed on what had happened since her 'apparent death'.

"Morning everyone." Harry said to the room at large.

"Morning Master." All six slaves greeted him.

"Don't mind me, return to whatever it was you were doing." Harry ordered and the three eldest just smiled at him before returning to their previous tasks. Helena making their tea, Minnie talking about his second year to his mother.

"A _FREAKING_ _BASILISK_?!" He heard his mother yell out. He winced. Maybe he should go calm his mother down first. If he remembered correctly, Remus once told him that she had quite the temper on her. And something like fighting Salazar's Basilisk with nothing but Gryffindor's Sword and a Phoenix, well, she would definitely blow at that. And he was kinda glad they weren't on third year yet.

So right as Minnie was about to tell the tale of his actions at the end of second year, Harry walked over to his mother, Katie in tow and turned his mother towards him and kissed her soundly on the lips, placing a calming hand on her cheek. "Calm down mother," he said after a few minutes of kissing, she had involuntarily leaned into his kiss, kissing her Master back before breaking it off for lack of air, "I'm fine you see?" He smiled when she nodded, "Good girl." He said and Lily really brightened at those words. _Hmm... need to experiment with positive phrases. _He thought as he noticed the reaction to his slave. Then her stomach growled loudly as did the rest of them. Even his.

"Alright, everyone to the living room table," Harry ordered, "I'll make breakfast." As Harry went to the kitchen, he decided to make a full English Breakfast spread for seven. He stopped for a moment though and looked at the living room table. He counted how many were there again, _Minnie, Helena, Mum, Angie, Alicia, and Katie. Hmm feels like we're missing one person. _He thought. _Oh right! Alice, Neville's mum. Hmm how am I going to explain _that _to Neville? "Oh hey Neville, uh sorry to say, your mum is a Potter Slave whom is on Loan to the Longbottom House." Yeah... that isn't going to go over well. _With that, he shrugged his shoulders and got out enough of a spread for the current number of people in the house. He even cooked another rasher of bacon for Hedwig when she decides to come in.

After getting two of his slaves (Helena and Katie) to set the table for breakfast, he asked Katie to come help him bring over the food an hour later (he made enough for everyone to have seconds and thirds, considering how hungry everyone must be). He definitely didn't miss the physical purple collar on her neck with the word 'slave' written on it. He smiled slightly at that. Apparently Katie loved to show off her status to the world.

As she walked passed him to the table (not carrying anything this time), and knowing his other slaves would feel this, he spun Katie toward him and kissed her on the lips for a good minute or so before leading her arm in arm towards the living room dining table. With the table all set up and everyone seated, Harry gave the order to eat the food.

For a few minutes there was nothing but the sound of cutlery and dishes being passed around as everyone grabbed their favorites, before digging into the food.

"Merlin this is delicious." Lily said taking a bit of an omelette.

"Sorry about raiding your fridge Helena," Harry said, just now realizing the amount of food he cooked up.

"What's mine is yours Master." She replied as she took a bit of a perfectly cooked banger.

"Regardless, I'll fill it back up again." Harry said. After ola fee minutes of silent eating, Harry spoke up once more, "Minnie, yesterday you mentioned enchantments that I can out on my slaves. Are there any enchantments that can hide the fact I'm having sex with one of you, while you... say, are teaching a class, or Helena's at work in Saint Mungo's?"

"There are Master." Minnie said, after swallowing her food. "I can make them after breakfast if you like?"

"Sure." Harry said, smiling at her. "After breakfast. Oh, and while we're on this subject, I gave a standing order to your new Sister-Slave Angelina here," he said, indicating the only ebony woman (so far) at the table, "To be a Mistress to all of you and any new slaves that I bring into the family. Feel like you should know that. Minnie," she looked at him, "Here's your standing order. During school hours and mealtimes, you are to completely ignore whatever me, or Angelina, are doing to the other Purples. After school hours and meal times, you can feel the pleasures of sex.

"Helena," he got her attention "Same goes for you, but at your place of work. Whenever your on-call, you are to ignore the pleasures of sex going through your body. When you're home, you can feel that pleasure all you want. Got that you two?"

"Yes Master." They both said, bowing their heads.

"Good girls." Again, both women perked up at his compliment. "If you both can handle my standing order, for say, a month or so into my fourth year, we'll have an orgy or something with all the slaves. New and old. It'll be after curfew of course, and on a weekend. And probably down by where the firsties enter by boat to the castle. Feels secluded and big enough for the, currently, seven of us."

With that said, breakfast went underway again and no one else talked for the next hour or so it took to eat all the food on the table their Master cooked. After breakfast was over, and the dishes in the dishwasher, Minnie went to her current bedroom in the house to work on those enchantments she said she would do. Helena even went with Minnie to help out.

While those two were working, Harry was left alone with his three girlfriends-turned-slaves, and his slave-mother. His girlfriend's were sitting on the living room couch while his mother was sitting alone at the table they had breakfast at. He decided to leave his girlfriends alone for now and sat down next across from his mother.

"So..." he said, not really knowing what to say. "All caught up?" He asked, deciding to play it sorta safe for now.

"I'm Sorry." His mother said, to be honest, Harry wasn't really expecting that reply.

"Whatever for?" Harry asked

"For putting you through all this... for having to have sex with me." She said, "I know that it's morally wrong to have sex with your own child. But you're my Ma... Master... now." He definitely caught her stutter slightly there. But he definitely didn't interrupt her, figuring that she needed to get this off her chest. So to speak. "At first when you woke me up, I thought it was, Master James. But then I remembered the bond severed with his death and after He came into your Nursery, I was somehow out into some sort of stasis where I was, for all sense and purposes, dead. But I could hear, and feel everything though from when he used that dreaded spell on me. Then I heard him say the killing curse again on you and I couldn't _do_ anything about it.

"What scared the crap out of me from then on was that I'll never be able to see you again. I felt being lowered into a coffin and for the next decade and a half, at least I found out how long it was since then, there was nothing. No sound, only the feel of the soft padding of the coffin. I was lonely. So very, very lonely until you woke me with that wonderful kiss.

"I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything and I passed out. Then when you kissed me awake again, it felt refreshing. And that reformation of the Slave-Bond felt really good as well. But you're still my son. I don't know what to do about this. Help me Master, what should I do?" She asked him.

For his part, Harry just sat there with tears pooling in his eyes. He felt bad, disgusted with himself even for doing what he did to his mother yesterday. He vowed to himself to never do something like that again. Even to another purple slave. Red slaves are free roam though and he has a couple people in mind to capture for red slaves. How else was he going to get his frustration out through sex?

"Come here mum," he said as he patted his lap. Immediately his mother got up from her chair, moved around the table and sat on his lap. Then he gently wrapped his arms around his mother and brought her head to his chest and hugged her like that, and started to run his right hand through her dark red hair. "I promise mum, I'll never do anything like I did yesterday to you again. I'll still shag you of course, but never like that. And you'll never, ever be alone again if I have to say anything about that. So far, only the people currently in this house knows your story and that you're alive and not dead, or supposedly dead as the case may be.

"The only times when stuff like yesterday happens, is when Angie is breaking in a new slave I acquire, or when she feels like being a Mistress. But otherwise, that'll never happen again if I can help it."

He felt her shoulders shaking a little and felt a wet spot forming on his shirt. _Damn... crying woman... not my strong suit. _He thought as he just held his mother like this and kept stroking her hair softly. After a while, she finally calmed down enough and looked up into her Master's green eyes, so very much like her own. She smiled at him and kissed him first this time. He kissed her back passionately and he even pushed his tongue into her mouth which she happily accepted.

He decided to be a little mischievous during their kiss and pictured a snake in his mind hoping it'll work. Then he hissed, making his tongue vibrate in her mouth making her moan appreciatively. He heard the other slaves on the couch moan in the same way as well. After thirty seconds of this, with him dominating his mother's mouth with parseltongue, they finally broke for air and his mother smiled at him.

"Thank you Master," she said quietly, though he knew she wanted to say Son to him at that moment, so he smiled at her and replied, "Your welcome, mum." They kissed once more for a few seconds before he playfully slapped her on the ass and got up from the chair and went over to his three girlfriends-turned-slaves, slave-mother in tow.

"Alright girls, let's talk." He said and sat on the coffee table in front of them as his mother squeezed between Angie and Alicia.

-SW-

Friday, August 23rd, 1996 (11:30 am)  
Quidditch World Cup Campgrounds  
(Johnson Tents)

For the past few weeks, Harry had been getting to know his mother a lot more, and not just through sex. He found out that she was an unofficial member of the Marauders along with Helena and Alice. He still hadn't figured out how to get her out of Saint Mungo's without a lot of suspicion. Or without the ire of Regent Augusta Longbottom. In fact, he still hadn't gotten around to writing a letter to Neville about the boy's mother yet. He made a few attempts of course, but, he threw them away in frustration. He was always calmed down by having sex with one of his slaves though.

But now, he was in a Wizards Tent once more with his three girlfriends-turned-slaves at the Quidditch World Cup Campgrounds where they have been since last night. Minnie was back at Hogwarts preparing for the next year and Helena was back at Saint Mungo's, looking for a way to get Alice out of the Long-Term ward and into 'proper' medical care. Minnie and Helena had completed the enchantments he had requested for all the slaves to wear a week after that breakfast.

They were all in the forms of wrist and ankle bracelets. Minnie and Helena had the ankle bracelets on them so it'll be very much less noticeable, while his mother and girlfriends, all had wrist bracelets. Alice would have an ankle bracelet once she's out of the LTW room. And they had created several more bracelets for future acquires that Harry might (read: will) gain. All in all, it had been a very productive few weeks.

Currently, Harry and his three girls were in the living room portion of their tent with the twins, Fred and George Weasley and their friend Lee Jordan playing exploding snap with drinks of firewhiskey in between rounds. Oliver was somewhere in the Campgrounds, enjoying his own time with his long-term on and off again girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. Though Harry had feeling there was something more with the aloof former Ravenclaw Head-Girl. If one of his girls saw Penny, they would definitely know though.

"So, Harrikins," Fred started,

"How was-" George

"Your summer so far?" They both finished in twin-speak. "Ha ha! Snap!" Fred said as he snapped his wand down and the pair of cards exploded.

"It's going as good as it can be boys." Harry said as he picked up the cards that were still in perfect shape. He figured that they were probably permanently charmed to be invulnerable. "Finished my homework before Angie sent me an invite to the World Cup with an extra ticket." He was definitely _not_ telling them how he so-to-speak 'thanked' her for that ticket. After he dealt out the entire deck, he took a sip of the fiery beverage that was Firewhiskey. His ears burned and he swore there was actually smoke coming out of them after the sip from the shot glass.

"What about you two?" Harry asked, "Keeping out of trouble I hope?"

"Aah you know us Harrikins," George said, "We love pranking."

"Especially Ronniekins."

"What did Ron do this time?" Harry asked, wondering about his iffy first best-friend.

"Nothing really." Fred replied, "Just like using him as target practice."

"Gotta get the aim _juust _right."

"Aim on what?" Harry asked, feeling slightly weird about how this conversation is going. _Maybe I should just kick then and Jordan out of the tent until tomorrow or something._

"The groin area." They both said, grinning evilly.

"Let us introduce you to our newest item of Weasleys Wizards Wheezes,"

"The Deflator. Basically it makes your specific target deflate,"

"And it'll be very hard for them to get it back up."

"For at least a week."

"So the opposite of a lust potion then?" Harry asked them, feeling very wary of these two.

"If you want to put it in those terms." They said. "Sure."

"Huh." Was all Harry said, feeling very self conscious of these two. He would definitely have to check the tent for any traps they might of laid out while they were here.

"Alright," Harry said after he saw Jordan nodding off from probably boredom. Harry didn't blame him. He's not a big fan of the card game as well. "Time for you three to leave. It's lunch time, and I prefer a private meal."

"Alrighty then." One of the twins said. "Let's go Lee."

Harry heard a mumbled 'finally' from him and resisted rolling his eyes and sniggering. After they cleared the tent he went around the living room and scanned for any traps the twins might of left. Harry sighed when he none. At least the twins were respectful towards him. The part about lunch was actually a white-lie as he actually wasn't really that hungry.

Instead of going to the kitchen, he went into the runicly soundproof bedroom (after closing the front flap-doors to the tent and looking them) and heard the sounds of pleasure throughout said room. He saw on the bed where his three beautifully naked and sweaty girlfriends were in a triangle formation. Katie was on top of Alicia, Alicia was once again restrained to the bed via her wrists and ankles, and Angie was on the end of the bed with a strap-on fast fucking Alicia while also kissing Katie. Alicia's head was between Katie's leg and he could see a tongue sticking out of her mouth and licking Katie's pussy.

"And how are my three lovelies doing today?" Harry asked, his troubles with Fred, George, and Lee (but mostly Fred and George) all gone.

"Great Master!" They all said after stopping what they were doing for a second, before going back to what they were doing to each other.

"Excellent." Harry replied as he continued to watch the scene before him. He transfigured a stool into comfy plush chair (Minnie taught him how to do that before she had to leave to Hogwarts) and sat down and just watched. He was mesmerized by Angie and Katie's breasts squished together as they continued kissing on top of Alicia, and he noticed that Katie still had the physical purple 'slave' collar on her neck. That was the only thing that on her actually.

He smirked as he thought of what the other three of his slaves are feeling right now. He knew Minnie was at work, getting ready for next year and greeting new Muggleborns, her standing orders and bracelet definitely kicking in big time, and the same with Helena. Those two might be having trouble walking. Well, at least Helena anyway. Minnie might just be sitting down right now trying to concentrate.

His mother though, she had no standing orders. She would be feeling everything these three are doing to each other. Angie fucking Alicia, Alicia licking and sucking on Katie's cunt, and Katie kissing Angie. He wondered how long these girls were doing this for. _Come to think on it, _he thought, _haven't seen them since breakfast. Have they really been going at it since then? Damn!_

"Alright, stop you three." He said and the all looked at him, Alicia had a little trouble as Katie's arse was still on her face. "Katie, get off the blonde."

"Sorry Master." She said as she got off of Alicia's head and sat at the edge of the bed. He looked at Angie and saw she still had her dildo pushed all the way inside Alicia. He looked from Angie's stomach area to Katie's stomach area and saw the effect of the dildo inside them, poking out from their insides. Even though they had the enchanted bract on them, only he could see what's happening to him during sex.

"Angie, reverse the Harness onto Alicia and keep it on her. Then I want you to unrestrain her and I want all three of you lying on your backs with your heads hanging off the edge of the bed." Harry ordered them.

"Yes Master!" All three said.

"I also want Katie in the middle, Alicia to her left and Angie to her right." He said as an afterthought. Though he said it like that, they followed his command to the letter. Alicia was unrestrained and they all moved to Harry's preferrerence. Harry then grabbed his wand by the night stand and tapped the harness on Alicia, activating vibration charm on a low level.

"I order you all to not cum until I do."

"Yes Master." They moaned out. Harry smirked again as he saw the effects of the vibrating dildo in Alicia's pussy was causing the other two. And more than likely the other three slaves. He wondered what his mother was doing at this moment, but decided against calling her.

He set his wand back on the nightstand and took off his shirt and trousers (he wasn't wearing any pants [underwear] underneath as he didn't even bother. What with the amount of sex he has daily with his slaves.) and stepped in front of Katie with his already hardened cock ready for consumption. However, he knelt in front of Katie's face first and kissed her lips soundly. She smiled into his kiss and kissed him back with passion.

"I want all of you to massage your throat as my cock is in Katie's mouth." Harry ordered them as he stood back up, aiming his cock at Katie's awaiting mouth. They all brought a hand to their exposed necks and started to massage them even before Harry pushed his cock into Katie's mouth. When he did push his cock inside Katie's throat, he could feel her hand massaging it through the huge bulge in her neck where his cock ended. He glanced to his left and right and saw Angie and Alicia's neck bulge as well under their massaging hands.

After a few or so seconds of staying still, he started to thrust his hips back and forth, watching as the bulge in their necks (and he assumed his other three slaves necks as well) disappear and reappear. He started off slow at first for the next few minutes, mesmerized by the beauty of having slaves. Going to Gringotts at the end of the year last year was the best thing that ever happened to him.

-SW-

_Flashback  
_Saturday, May 11th, 1996 (8:30 am)  
Hogwarts - Great Hall

During morning breakfast and usual owl-post for _Daily Prophet _subscriptions and other post towards students, there was an owl that landed on top of one third-year student, 15 year-old Harry James Potter's goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry just stared at the unknown owl standing (sitting?) on his goblet with a letter in its beak. He recognized the Bank of Gringotts seal in the ink that kept the letter sealed. How could he forget? Even though he only went there once (before his first year), Gringotts was an unforgettable building. Even with that forgetfulness potion from first year. He gently and warily took the letter from the owl and it flew off before he could give it a treat.

"What's that Harry?" Hermione asked, noticing her best-friend with a letter from Gringotts.

"Private stuff." Harry replied as he put the letter in his robe pocket. He figured it was best to read it later and in a private room. Maybe after his planned session with his Chasers?

"What do you mean private Harry?" She asked. _Merlin she's annoying when it came to seeking information. _He thought. He ignored her as usual when he doesn't want to answer her questions about certain things (like his relatives) and just quickly finished his breakfast (eggs, sausage links [five left from his original ten] and hashbrowns) and then left the Great Hall and found an empty room and locked the door.

He sat at a desk and took out the letter from Gringotts, broke the seal and opened it. After smoothing it out, he began to read:

_**To Heir Apparent,  
**__**Harold James Potter**_

_**We at Gringotts Bank - London Branch, have been trying to reach you for the past several years since you first entered our hallowed halls. We have been sending you your bank statements and a request every time to meet your Account Manager, Keeper Ragnok the Sixth, ever since. And ever since, you have never responded.**_

_**So this time we tried a different tact. And if you have gotten this, it means that this way had worked. Now that we have found a way around your Mail Block (and we assume you didn't know of this), we can correspond directly with you.**_

_**We are here to formally request that you, Heir Potter, come to Gringotts no later than today if that is at all possible for you. We know you are currently in school, and you do not need your Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore's permission. Just your Head of House.**_

_**There are several items to be discussed for this visit, so be expected to be here for a quite a few hours or so.**_

_**May Gold flow forever through your vaults,**_

_**Director Ragnok the Fifth,  
**__**Gringotts Bank - London**_

"Well... _shit._" Was all Harry said after reading the, apparently, summons. Instead of a simple letter like he had been expecting. If he remembered anything from his History of Magic class (which wasn't much, mind you) is that you _never _piss off the Goblins. They hold your money after all.

Gringotts Bank - London  
Saturday, May 11th, 1996 (10:30 am)

So, after a couple hours or so, he finally got to Gringotts with the summons in hand and with his Head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall. He even had to _expressively_ tell her that this summons wasn't a prank just to get out of the Castle for a few hours or so. So, with trepidation, he was allowed to use the Floor Network from her office (Perks of being the Deputy Headmistress as well) to the Leaky Cauldron with her in tow.

Since she was with him, he got to the Bank a lot quicker than he would have alone. She was basically half of Diagon Alley's Stern Transfiguration Professor. So, instead of what would have been, like, twenty minutes, they got there in five. He was actually a little grateful she was there with him.

Once they both entered the Bank (Harry nodded in respect to the four Goblin Guards [two on either side of the big iron doors] carrying halberds), they patiently waited in line until the next open Teller was available.

"Next." Said a goblin in a bored voice. Harry perked up at this and walked over to the open Teller. "Name?" It said in a bored voice.

"Heir Apparent Harold James Potter here with a summons to my Account Manager." Harry replied, showing the summons to the teller.

"Hmm..." the goblin said, reading it over and scanning the letter through a device he had on his workspace. "Seems legit." The goblin said, sounding pleased as the summons glowed a blue after it went through the device. He spoke in his native tongue Gobbledegook, and another goblin came forward.

"This is Arlaff," the goblin said to the humans before him, "He will take you to your Account Manager."

With that Arlaff turned around and headed towards a long corridor without further adieu. Harry and McGonagall hurriedly caught up with the goblin and followed him after a couple of left turns and right turns before finally stopping at an iron door with a golden plaque that said:

_Ragnok The Sixth;  
__Senior Account Manager_

Arlaff opened the iron door and poked his head in. He spoke in Gobbledegook for a moment and the humans heard a response from deeper inside the room.

"You can enter." Arlaff said

As Professor McGonagall was about to follow her student in, Arlaff stopped her.

"Only him." He said

"It's alright Arlaff," Harry said respectfully, "She's here as my advisor."

The goblin looked at him for a moment before nodding and letting the elderly witch in after the client. Inside there was an old goblin sitting behind a mahogany desk in a goblin version of a very fine black muggle tuxedo and black bow-tie. In front of the desk were several comfortable looking leather chairs in a semi-circle formation. Between those and the Goblin's desk, was a coffee table with a couple of drink coasters placed around it. Harry and his Professor sat down before the old goblin.

"We finally meet, Heir Potter." The goblin said, "I am Ragnok, Sixth of my name. Account Manager for the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and Peverell Families. And also of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black Family. This is a meeting we should have had when you first came into Gringotts. For it was requested by your Parents, mainly your Father, The Late, Lord Potter-Peverell."

With that, he opened a drawer on his side of the desk and pulled out a few aged parchment. He then hovered them over to the young Heir with goblin magic and opened one of them before him.

_**To our son, Heir Apparent Harold James Potter,**_

_**If you are reading this, then it means that Pettigrew betrayed us and I am dead. Hopefully your mother somehow survived, but in the worst case scenario that she didn't, you are to be immediately emancipated and acquire the Lord Rings. If all goes according to plan you should have been raised by Sirius, your Godfather per the Godfather Ritual. And learned of a very (not really for the other Purebloods, though they believe it to be) secretive war just before going into your Fourth Year of Hogwarts.  
**__**If this didn't happen for whatever reason, that's why I wrote this letter. Your mother is also working on another one similar to this, so I won't bore you with those details. Just the interesting tidbits of being a Lord to an Ancient House such as ours. But first, before we go any further you need to acquire the rings of you haven't done so already for whatever reason. The rest of the letter will reveal itself once you do.  
**__**So-**_

Here the parchment went blurry and hard to read, just like his father said it would do. Harry grabbed the hovering letter and set it down on a table before him, before doing the same two the other two. Then to his surprise, two red velvet ring boxes appeared on top of the letters.

"I had taken the liberty of magically getting the Lord's rings from your Vaults Heir Potter." Ragnok the Sixth said. "It was one of the last requests that you become emancipated right after their deaths. However you never came into Gringotts then, and before your First Year, Griphook, not associated with any Potter-Peverell business, took you to your Trust Vault. He was paid dearly for that. One year -two for humans-, in dragon dung clean up was his punishment."

Harry just nodded at that. Not really caring for the goblin that took him to his Trust Vault. To be honest, he was a little pissed off himself that this didn't happen that first visit. Nor apparently, when he was a toddler of fifteen months. Someone was either neglecting their duties to him, or deliberately holding this information from him. Either way, he was here now, staring at the two red velvet ring boxes before him. _My father wore those rings inside, and my grandfather before him. _Harry thought_, _grabbing the box on the left, somehow knowing that was the Lord Ring for the House of Potter. _And so many Potter's before hand. _He opened the box and saw how big the ring was inside. About twice the size of his own ring-finger.

"How-"

"The ring will resize itself to fit your hand Heir Potter." Ragnok said, knowing the human teen's question before he could voice it. Harry just nodded at that and looked at the ring again. His father's hands were huge! Bigger than the scrawny hands that were his own. _Fuck you Dursleys._ He thought venomously towards his relatives. He used that term lightly around them. _If things had been different, I would have had the pleasure of never knowing them._

He gingerly took the ring out of the box and instinctively slipped it on his left ring finger. Almost immediately there was a flash of golden light and he felt the cool metal resize itself to fit his finger perfectly.

'_Welcome, Lord Harold James Potter, to the Long Line of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." _A deep male's voice said in his mind a moment later. Somehow he just knew that was his father's voice. He barely recognized it though because the only other time he heard that voice was when he was near those blasted Dementors.

Then he looked at the next box and opened it to see the ring inside. It was the same size as the Potter ring before it had resized. As before, he gingerly took the ring out and slipped it on the other ring finger. There was another flash of golden light and he felt the metal of the ring resize itself. Then he heard his father's voice again welcoming him into the House of Peverell.

"Whoa." Harry said, feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Disorienting a little isn't it, _Lord _Potter-Peverell?" Ragnok asked, knowing the exact feeling the young Lord was... well, feeling. "You will soon, over time, gain information on vows and what to say during important events. Or so I've heard." Ragnok finished saying.

Harry just nodded again, sort of understanding what Keeper Ragnok was saying. He looked back at the letter his father wrote and he could see the rest of it from where he left off. He picked it up and continued from where he left off.

_**So now that you have the Lord's Rings on and they've accepted you, I can now tell you the rest of what I have to say son. If you had been raised by Padfoot, you probably would have seen a few things that were... a bit odd or so with the women (yes, I said women, not woman) in his life. You see, it's all part of a (sort of) secretive war that's been going on for 700 years or so. I can't really go into much detail here in a letter to you, as its... kinda embarrassing actually **__**to even write this stuff.  
**_

_**All you need to know, is that your Lord Rings will help guide you on your path. They will give you information on the necessary vows for certain events.**_

_**So that's it. And take good care of the women in your life son (and yes, I said Women). I know you will. And hey, if you ever need to, take some frustration out on them as well.**_

_**Your Father,  
**__**Lord James 'Prongs' Charlus Potter-Peverell  
**__**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter,  
**__**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**_

_That's it? _Harry thought to himself. _What kind of War is this?_

* * *

AN

And that has already been answered for him of course. But since this is a flashback (and will continue to be a flashback next chapter) Harry doesn't know much of anything. And I hope to have answered some of your questions on how Harry suddenly knew that Oath he uses to ensalve the witches he shags (Or re-bonds them as the some cases may be).

And yes, this is another multiple part chapter. There might not be any sex next chapter (still working on it) as it will still be the same flashback scene with Harry in Gringotts. And the third part will be the QWC (Quidditch World Cup) scene and it's aftermath.

As always, please leave a review! I may have some of your ideas incorporated into this story! SOME.


	7. Chapter 5: Flashbacks and Snitches Pt 2

**AN:**

**Well hello again everyone and welcome to another chapter of Slave Wars. This is my longest chapter yet in this story, minus my author notes, there are about 9,700 words in this chapter. Feels like an acomplishment to me.**

**Hope you all... ahem... _enjoy..._ this chapter as there are multipe lemons as well. and yes, this pt 2 of a four part chapter. Part 3 will have the Quidditch Game and Part 4 will have the Aftermath of the game.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_:  
Flashbacks and Snitches Pt 2

Gringotts Bank - London  
Saturday, May 11th, 1996 (11 am)

As Harry would later find out in the summer, right now, there was different more concerning thought going through his mind. _What did Dad mean by Padfoot's women?_ Was his only thought. Well, mostly his only thought. He could see Padfoot being a Ladies Man at one time (Meanwhile in a secluded, well hidden cottage, Sirius felt like he was just insulted), and again once he cleans up his Azkaban Persona. Then another thought came to Harry's mind. _What is the Godfather Ritual?_ This was the question he actually voiced. He heard Professor McGonagall gasp at the term when he voiced his question.

"That means he couldn't have been a traitor!" McGonagall exclaimed, getting over her shock "He would be dead way back then if he was!"

"Did I mention he was never given a trial?" Harry said sheepishly, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. "He was just tossed into Azkaban at the end of the Blood War."

McGonagall cursed in her native tongue for a moment before physically calling herself.

"I think, Mr. Potter, you had better tell me what went on Friday Last with those Dementors swarming one of the many lakes in the _Forbidden_ Forest."

"Uh… that's a very long story with complicated factors into the mix that even _I_ am still having trouble wrapping my brain around it. _I still_ don't know how me and Hermione pulled it off without being seen." Maybe he said a _little_ too much as he saw her patented Stern look his Professor gave him.

"Well, we're here for a few hours. We have the _time_ right now Mr. Potter." McGonagall said, emphasising on _time_ he noticed. _Right... she did give Hermione the Time Turner so she can attend extra classes. Which is stupid even for her. Divination is worthless and why was she taking Muggle Studies again? Oh right, to see it from a 'Wizards point of view' was what she said I think... oh, McGonagall's waiting. Right._

"We uh... we kind of used the Time Turner to go back a few hours before Buckbeak's death. Saved him, followed our past selves at a very good distance to the Whomping Willow, waited until they came back out before Professor Lupin changed as it was a full moon, saw the Battle between Sirius's Animagus form, a Grim, and Professor Lupin while Snape 'Protected' (he made air quotes at this word) us three. After Lupin and Sirius went further into the woods in their battle, my younger self followed and the our time-traveled selves followed along with Buckbeak.

"Once our time-traveled selves caught up on the other side of the lake, we saw the Dementors swarming in over my past self and Sirius. My past self was trying to conjure a Patronus Charm, but he... I? Was weak from too much Dementor Exposure. My future self waited until the last moment because I was so sure that it was my father who conjured the Patronus that saved us. When in fact, it was actually future me that did it.

"During the Whomping Willow scene, it was discovered that Peter Pettigrew was actually alive and hiding as Ron's pet rat, Scabbers, for the past decade and a half or so. The rat was also known as Wormtail, a member of the Marauders that composed of my father as Prongs the leader, Sirius as Padfoot, and Professor Lupin as Moony. It was also here that we found out the truth of what happened. That it was actually Wormtail who betrayed my parents and not Sirius. Wormtail was my Family's Secret Keeper, not Sirius as everyone believed. It was Wormtail, who was the true right-hand man of Voldemort," McGonagall flinched at the feared name when Harry said it, Harry ignored it though and finished with, "Not Sirius. Is that all Professor?" Harry asked.

Professor McGonagall just sat there, at a loss for words after Harry explained what happened Friday Last, Third of May. There was an uncomfortable amount of silence for a while before Keeper Ragnok spoke up.

"The first part of our business is over for today I believe Lord Potter-Peverell. Now we move onto the second."

Harry looked up at his Account Manager questionly. The old Goblin just smiled at his client.

"As you are now the Lord of your two houses," Keeper Ragnok started, "You automatically are Emancipated. This means you are now considered Of Age, and an Adult even when you are fourteen. However, you have to register with your Ministry of Magic to officially become Emancipated, but in the eyes of Magic itself and Gringotts, you have full access to everything. Your Vaults, of which there are many, are accessible to you. You have six Vaults in total, four for Potter and two in Peverell.

"They are: The Potter Main Vault, The Evans Vault, your Trust Fund Vault, and the Marauders Vault. All are accessible to you. Then there are the Peverell Vaults. The Main Vault, and a Storage Vault. All except for your Trust Fund and the Evans vaults are protected with some of the highest level of securities that one can afford in Gringotts. To which of these do you wish to visit today Lord Potter-Peverell?"

Harry sat there and thought about this. His Trust Fund wasn't his only Vault? In the back of his mind he had sometimes wondered where the money to his Trust Vault was coming from. Having a Main Vault would make sense.

"As I'm visiting my vault of choice," Harry said after a while, "Can you get together an Audit of everything that's inside all of my Vaults? I'll pay for the cost of course."

"A full Audit for all six vaults is forty-five Galleons Lord Potter-Peverell." Ragnok said, after quickly thinking of a reasonable price.

"Do it. And I wish to visit the Marauders Vault during this time." Harry said.

"Very well then." Ragnok said with a nod. He opened another drawer and pulled out a ring of dungeon-like keys, six in total. Then he barked out, "Arlaff!" And the goblin that escorted the humans before came in through that same door.

"Yes sir?" He asked after a salute (fist to heart and a bow).

"Take _Lord_ Potter-Peverell here down to Vault Number three hundred sixty-nine." Ragnok ordered.

"Sir!" Another bow and Arlaff walked towards Ragnok. Ragnok then handed the key-ring to the slightly younger Goblin and gestured for the Young Lord to follow him.

-SW-

Once Harry entered Vault 369 (he snorted when he finally realized the numbers for the Marauders Vault), he was actually a little stunned at what he saw inside. At the front, there were three vehicles parked. Two motorcycles and a car. He didn't even know what type they were. All vehicles were sprayed a Gryffindor Red with accented gold and yellow mixed in.

"From left to right," Arlaff said, seeing the look on the clients face, "Is a nineteen-seventy-two Triumph six-hundred-twenty T-one-hundred-twenty V Bonneville motorcycle, a nineteen-seventy-eight Royal Enfield Bullet indian manufactured motorcycle, and a nineteen-seventy Chevy Impala. All in perfect condition due to stasis charms."

Harry just nodded as he looked at the vehicles. After a moment, he looked around more and saw a board on the far left wall with some hooks on it. On those hooks, he saw the keys for the vehicles. And they were labeled which one was which. He went over to them and took the keys for the Impala. Then he went over to the car, unlocked the driver's door, opened it and climbed in.

Once in, he looked around the inside of the car. The seats were surprisingly comfortable with leather covering, and in a sunset orange color with a single red stripe going through the middle of each seat. He looked at the wheel and smiled when he saw the same symbol in the center as was on the Marauders Map. It was comprised of a Stags Antlers, a circle, and a couple of paw prints in the middle. He also noticed a little more detail on the antlers though. They were a flower of sometype, going around the antlers. _Probably lily's._ He thought with a smile. He set the seat back all the way down and just laid there for a long while. Thinking what it must of been like if he had his parents and if they were to go on long drives together in this car. _Mum definitely would have made it safe for a baby. _He thought. _Or two_. He didn't know how long he was there for, but it was a good long hour before Arlaff came up to him.

"Are you ready Sir?" He asked

"Alright," Harry replied, "Be out in a minute."

Even though Harry couldn't see him right now, the Goblin nodded and went back to stand at the entrance of the vault as Harry lifted himself up. He stepped out of the car and stretched his muscles. Then, after closing the door, he went back over to the board and hung the Impala keys back where they were and looked around the Vault once more. He smiled warmly then nodded to himself. _I'll come back here and take the Car out for a drive once I learn how to do so._ He thought to himself.

"Does Gringotts offer any kind of Driver's Education course?" Harry asked Arlaff once he stepped out of the vault and into the cart.

"If you had asked four years ago, no," Arlaff answered, "But since you asked now, then yes. It's a brand new program Gringotts offer to Muggleborns and Half-Bloods raised Muggle who want to live in the Muggle World. Though we do offer the program to everyone, it's been only the ones I mentioned that take the course. It's only a couple hours long for the written part, and once you pass it, you have a legal permit for two years for driving practice. However, you'll need to have an legal guardian with you when you do drive. For legal purposes of course."

"Of course." Harry said, nodding. They haven't moved from the Marauders vault yet while they talked. And once finished, Arlaff pushed a couple of levers and buttons and the cart started moving back up to the entrance of the Vault Cavern.

-SW-

Gringotts (London) - Ragnok the Sixth's Office  
Saturday, May 11th, 1996 (1:10 pm)

Once Harry returned to his Account Manager's office, feeling refreshed after his nap in the Marauders Impala, he saw quite a couple scrolls of parchment paper on the coffee table. Then he remembered that he had ordered for an Audit of all his vaults.

"Well, that's a lot." Harry said, ignoring Professor McGonagall's slight jump at his voice.

"You did order for a Full Audit Lord Potter-Peverell." Ragnok replied from behind his desk. "Of all Vaults."

"Yeah, I remember." Harry sighed saying. He just didn't expect to have this much parchmentwork. _Well, no time like the present Potter. _He thought to himself. _Time to see what your parents and their friends have been up to._

He sat down in the same seat as before and picked up the first stack of parchment.

-SW-

_**Full Audit of the  
**__**Most Ancient and Most Noble House  
**__**Of Potter**_

_**Potter Main Vault: Number 282 - 53,587,324,010 Galleons, 1,205,753 Sickles, 500,346 Knuts (Interest: 2 Million Galleons per year)  
**__**Potter Trust Vault: Number 687 - 453,487 Galleons (replenishes to 500,000 on every July 31st)  
**__**Evans Vaults: Number 534 - 250,678 Galleons, 150,000 Sickles, 25,746 Knuts (Interest: 30,000 Galleons per year)  
**__**Marauders Vault: Number 369 - storage only (Three vehicles, trunks of miscellaneous items and trinkets)  
**_

_**Properties:  
**__**Potter Manor: Location (Under Fidelius Charm)  
**__**Beach House: Location (Caribbean Islands)  
**__**Potter Châteu: Location (Normandy France)  
**__**Potter House: Location (Number Four, Privet Drive, Surrey)  
**__**Marauders Cabin: (Phoenix, Arizona)**_

_**Business Ownership:**_

_**Hogsmeade**_

_**Zonko's Joke Shop: 15%  
**__**Honeydukes Sweetshop: 20%  
**__**The Three Broomsticks: 10%  
**__**Gladrags Wizardwear: 12%  
**__**Diagon Alley  
**__**Quality Quidditch Supplies: 23%  
**__**Flourish & Blotts: 21%  
**__**Gambol & Japes Jokeshop: 10%  
**__**The Leaky Cauldron: 25%  
**__**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions: 20%  
**__**Magical Menagerie: 15%  
**__**The Daily Prophet: 17%**_

_**Muggle World**_

_**Apple: 35%  
**__**Microsoft: 43%  
**__**Sony: 37%  
**__**Grunnings: 60%  
**__**The Pleasure Chest: 25%  
**__**Purple Passion: 25%**_

-SW-

After Harry finished reading that scroll, he picked up the other one and opened it. He'll decide to whether blow his top or not after reading, what he assumed, would be the House of Peverell audit.

-SW-

_**Full Audit of the  
**__**Most Ancient and Most Noble House  
**__**Of Peverell**_

_**Main Vault: Number 15 - 342,457,632,203 Galleons, 342,467,322 Sickles, 23,354,731 Knuts  
**__**Storage Vault: Number 27 - multiple storage trunks of miscellaneous items**_

_**Properties**_

_**Peverell Manor: Location (Unplottable)  
**__**Peverell Beach House: Location (Hawaii)  
**__**Peverell Châteu: Location (Nice France)**_

_**Business Ownership**_

_**Hogsmeade**_

_**The Three Broomsticks: 20%  
**__**Madam Puddifoot's: 13%  
**__**Dervish and Banges: 10%  
**__**Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop: 15%  
**__**Gladrags Wizardwear: 32%**_

_**Diagon Alley**_

_**Flourish & Blotts: 20%  
**__**Quality Quidditch Supplies: 21%  
**__**The Leaky Cauldron: 20%  
**__**Eeylops Owl Emporium: 15%  
**__**The Daily Prophet: 35%**_

-SW-

"Okay, so I'm filthy fucking rich then." Was Harry's only response before he passed out due to the ridiculously shear amount of Galleons that are in his vaults.

_End Flashback_

-SW-

Friday, August 23rd, 1996 (12:40 pm)  
QWC Campgrounds; Johnson Tent

Harry still hadn't had the chance of telling anyone in his life just how fucking (term used heavily at this moment as he was still fucking his girlfriends-turned-slaves) rich he actually was. And that he had taken his lordship. Though he figured since Minnie knew, he assumed that the rest of them knew due to the shared knowledge of the purple slaves, so he actually didn't feel the need to tell them. Right now, it didn't really matter as he was enjoying himself with his three girlfriends-turned-slaves.

Currently, he was pounding Angelina's pussy while sucking on her right breast and nipple while at the same time fingering (three fingers) Katie's pussy. In the hour or so that he started fucking these two (Alicia still had the magically vibrating dildo strap-on inside her), Harry hadn't cummed once yet. Though with the rate he was going, he would be be cumming very soon. He also figured that if he hadn't ordered these three to not orgasm when he did, they would have done so a couple of times at least before he orgasmed once. But since they were on orders, they didn't.

After his initial time when he started shagging his girlfriends-turned-slaves, they had switched positions a couple of times. Except for Alicia, she was still laying on her back from her same spot with her head hanging off the bed, the vibrating dildo working overtime. She was writhing in place, trying not to scream out in obvious pleasure as her Master hadn't let her do so. Katie was practically in the same boat, though she was trying not to writhe in pleasure of her Master's three fingers entering in and out of her at random speeds that she couldn't keep up with.

This had been going on for the past twenty minutes or so. Then Harry switched positions once again, somehow maneuvering over Angelina and towards Katie. He felt like he was going to cum finally and he wanted to do so inside Katie. He wanted to share the experience of a massive orgasm with her. So, once he settled himself, he very easily slipped his throbbing hard member inside Katie and thrust a couple of times before finally letting out an explosive burst of semen inside her.

With that, all three of the girls orgasmed and sprayed their juices everywhere on the bed, or in Angelina's case, towards the closed and locked tent flap to their room. Harry tapped the dildo in Alicia's pussy and it stopped vibrating, earning a slight moan of disappointment from her. Harry just smirked at that. He did however, left the strap-on in though as it was. For all of his girls pleasure of course.

After the massive orgasm from all four of them (Katie's pussy was actually still leaking from hers), Harry started to once again thrust his cock inside Katie. He knee-walked backwards a little while holding onto Katie's waste, pulling her with him until her head wasn't hanging off the edge of the bed anymore. He saw that her eyes were barely open a sexy-goofy smile set on her face. Harry smiled softly at the sight of her as he kept shagging her, her breasts bouncing back and forth with each thrust.

Harry leaned over her sweaty body and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his back, hugging him to her as he still kept pounding her pussy. Soon, he picked up speed as he kissed across her cheek and to her neck. As he was doing this, he brought his right hand over to where he knew Angelina's cunt was and easily slipped three fingers inside her. He heard all three of his slaves moan when he did this and he went back up on Katie's face and kissed her again. This time as he kissed her, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, instantly dominating her insides, pictured a snake in his mind and then _hissed_, making his tongue vibrate at a fast frequency.

The girls moaned even louder at this, though except, of course, for Katie. She just wrapped her arms tighter around her Master as he continued to hiss into her mouth. She writhed a little under his ministrations as he kept pounding her at various speeds.

"Ple... please Master..." Katie said breathlessly between their kissing, "Cum in me!" She begged as he continued to fuck her.

"Yes Master!" Angie said, in the same begging, breathless voice, "Please Cum!"

It was all Harry needed as he shot a huge load again inside Katie, milking every part of her insides. As he did shoot his load, his three slaves orgasmed once again at the exact same time as he did. It was a glorious moment for Harry as he felt more than saw the satisfaction of his three girlfriends-turned-slaves.

After the moment passed he ordered Angie and Alicia to stand beside the bed and face it. Though normally, before he turned his girlfriend's into slaves, he knew they wouldn't even be able to stand up after two massive orgasms like that. Their legs would be like jelly. But since they were slaves now, they had no choice but to stand up as he arranged himself and Katie into their normal sleeping positions. However this time, he had her facing him, instead of away like normal. And his cock was still inside her womanhood.

"Okay, Angie, do with what you will with Alicia," Harry ordered, "Take the strap-on off of her and put it on yourself while keeping the dildo inside her." Angie did exactly that right as he finished his his first order. "Now, try not to disturb Katie and I as we sleep okay? If I hear a peep out of you or Alicia, well, let's just say the punishment will be bad."

"Yes Master." Angie and Alicia said.

Then he looked at Katie's tired face and saw a worried look in her eyes.

"You are to ignore what Angie and Alicia are doing my love." Harry said to her, "And only focus on me while we sleep. Just concentrate on my cock moving slowly in you, as if it was rocking you to sleep. Understand?" Katie just nodded her head, too tired to even speak up. However, there was a soft smile on her face when she heard her Master say 'my love' to her. "Alright then." Harry said quietly as he started to slowly move his cock inside her, lulling her to sleep with soft ministations.

-SW-

Friday, August 23rd, 1996 (7:35 pm)  
QWC Campgrounds

Harry was wondering around the Campgrounds, having just woken up and showered in their tent twenty minutes ago. He was actually a little surprised to find that Angie was still in Mistress Mode to Alicia when he first woke. He had also noticed a Physical Purple Collar on Alicia with 'slave' written on it as Angie was whipping her back with a Gryffindor Red and Gold colored flogger.

After finishing his wake up ablutions and getting dressed, he ordered his two still awake girlfriends to go to sleep on the bed with Katie. He kissed both of them on the lips before saying he'll be back, and possibly not alone. His slaves just smiled at this, knowing they might have a new sister in their family or not.

So here Harry was, still alone half an hour later or so, walking around the Campgrounds, avoiding the strange wizarding folk and looking for anyone who he might know around these grounds. Soon enough, after buying four omnioculars and some Ireland flags and trinkets to show his support for the Ireland Team, he spotted a couple of girls he knew from Hogwarts in his year. He hadn't really spoken to them a lot, just a "hey" or "hello" in passing, but he figured they would be a good fit for his ever growing list.

So, at a good distance, he followed the two girls for a while. He also tried to study them at his current distance. He saw that they were wearing some kind of dresses of foreign design and was it just him, or were they walking a little closer together than a normal pair of people would? _Must be in a relationship or something. _He thought. Then he saw that their right and left hands were held together as if a couple in a relationship would. _Definitely intimate._ He hid himself quickly behind a couple of barrels when they stopped in a darkened part of the path, a few yards or so into the forest. They looked around and they saw no one was around. Harry himself checked around around and was surprised that there was no one in this part of the Campgrounds. _That's weird, it's usually always crowded. _He thought to himself.

Then he heard sounds he knew all too well. The sounds of one being pleasured by a lover. _Are they serious?!_ He thought, _out here, where anyone can stumble upon them? At night even? _He held that train of thought for a moment and smiled to himself. _Well, if they want to get caught, who better than The-Boy-Who-Lived then?_ _Better to make a move now Potter, or your time is up._

He checked the immediate area again around him and the two kissing girls before nodding to himself once. He quietly got out from his cover and calmly walked towards the two unsuspecting girls. He held his hands up in a friendly gesture when the two girls finally noticed him about a foot away from their personal space.

"Harry!" One said in fright as she brought a hand up to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Why yes," Harry said, "It is I, Harry James Potter!" he finished, sounding a lot like Lockhart from second year when he introduced himself for the first time in class and striking an outlandish superhero-like pose.

"Why do you sound like Lockhart the Fraud?" The other one said, looking at him curiously.

"No idea." Harry replied with a disarming smile and a shrug of his shoulders, breaking his out-of-character moment. "Nice night for a walk though isn't it?" He asked, gesturing to the air around them. It was a cloudless sky and slightly cool for the early night. The sun was just barely setting below the horizon. Harry studied them once more, looking at their slightly frazzled hair as they haven't had the time to get any more friskier with each other before he revealed himself to them. Their indian style dresses a little out of place as he probably guessed (correctly) that hands had wandered about their lithe bodies.

"Um, yeah." the first one said, a little nervous he noted. "Nice night."

"So, what were you two about to do when I stumbled upon you fine lovely ladies?" Harry asked the two siblings, as he could clearly tell that they were sisters, and twins to boot.

"Nothing much Harry." the other twin sister said, also a little nervous as he stepped a little closer to them.

"Could have fooled me." He said, gesturing to their appearance. They blushed prettily at his comment and gesture. "Who could have guessed that the Patil Twins were in a taboo-like relationship?" Harry continued, feeling his cock harden in his trousers a little at the thought of the sexy twins, Padma and Parvati in a forbidden-like relationship. _This is just perfect!_ He thought as he stepped even closer to them, they backing up as he did so.

"You won't tell anyone right?" They blurted out together, nervous of the rumors that would happen if Harry did tell about them.

"Moi?" Harry asked, fake-feeling being hurt as he brought a hand to his heart, "Oh you wound me fair maidens. I wouldn't dare tell a soul." He heard them giggle at his sayings and he noticed they stopped moving backwards and allowed him into their more, personal space. Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around the both of them in a tight, three-way hug. He felt their unsureness as they hugged him back awkwardly.

"We're going to have some fun now." Harry whispered seductively in their ears. "You are going to do what I say right?" Harry asked, still hugging the girls close to him. "Or else this apparently, secret relationship of yours, _might_, get around the Rumor Mill in Hogwarts. Don't want that now do we?" He felt their heads nod against his, as they were still hugging each other. The twins were now nervous again at what he might ask of them to do.

"Now, how are your skills in the sexual department?" Harry asked bluntly, as he stepped back a little so he could see their faces, "Aside from just snogging?"

"We've had dildo times before." Parvati said making Padma glare at her sister. "What?" Parvati said, "You know that's what Harry was asking. And yes, we use it once a week for the past couple years or so on each other. We're very intimate about it."

"So, if I were to... oh I don't know, say, drop my trousers?" Harry said, doing exactly that and revealing his foot long cock, mostly erected. "You would know how to use this?" He asked as he indicated with both hands towards his dick.

Both twins gasped at his sudden move and then their eyes widened at the sight of his foot-long monster of a cock in front of them. Parvati licked her lips for a moment before suddenly going to her knees before him. Padma looked aghast at her sister's willingness to pleasure The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Parvati what are you doing?" Padma hissed at her twin. Parvati looked up at her sister with a smile on her face.

"What does it look like dear sister?" Parvati asked seductively as she grasped Harry's now very hard cock in her right hand and started stroking it. Almost immediately Harry moaned as her small hand glided up and down his cock. She had a soft touch to his hardened member than most of his other slaves. The only ones that come close to this feeling was Katie and her mother.

"Well, it looks like you're giving him a handjob _dear_ _sister_." Padma said, a little heat in her voice. Was that also a hint of jealousy?

"Why don't you join your sister then?" Harry asked

"Huh?" Was all Padma said as she took an involuntary step forward towards her sister and him.

"Your sister shouldn't have all the fun right? Join us." Harry said again as he watched Padma knelt down to the left of her twin and brought a hand up to stroke his cock along with her sister.

"Oh my god." Padma said as she felt his throbbing thickness in her grip.

"I know right?" Parvati said as she continued to stroke The-Boy-Who-Lived's cock in her dainty hand. "Feels amazing."

"Why thank you." Harry said, definitely enjoying himself at the sight of both Patil twins giving him an impromptu handjob. "Maybe we should take this further into the forest ladies?" Harry asked, "Don't want us to be disturbed as I did with you two."

The twins looked at each other for a moment at his comment. Then smiled and nodded as they stood back up. Harry smiled as he pulled his trousers up, though he kept his cock out as they headed deeper into the forest. He took up position between both Patil Twins as he put his arms around their waists. Harry was feeling rather bold about himself right now as they quietly walked away from the tree lines, away from anymore potential stumblers.

They walked for the next half hour or so, enjoying each others company until Harry felt that they were deep in the woods enough that no one would stumble upon them. He led them over to a fallen tree that was at a perfect height for either him or the twins to sit and/or lean against. He guided them over to a medium height area of the fallen tree and leaned back against it, his arms resting on the tree in a relaxed position.

"Shall we continue where we left off my ladies?" Harry asked, a small smirk on his lips as he pulled his trousers down once more. Even though he had his cock hanging out for the past half-hour, it just felt right to drop the trousers in front of willing (even though he did kind of black-mailed them into this) women. The twins smiled at each other and walked closer to him, knelt down and both brought a hand up to his cold hard cock at the same time and started stroking him once more in their dainty hands.

This went on for a few minutes or so before Harry said, "Before we take this any further ladies," he gently wrapped his hands over both of theirs, stopping their movements, "I'm gonna be blunt here. Are the two of you virgins?"

They blushed again at his blunt question. They both nodded their heads.

"Though we've practiced with a dildo," Parvati said quietly, suddenly very shy, "We've never actually... put one in us."

"So you're still intact then?" He asked, clearing up what they were saying.

"Yes." She said, and as Harry looked to Padma, she just nodded her head.

"Would you like me to be your first?" He asked, "Both of you? Right now?"

Their eyes widened at what he was implying. _Does Harry want to shag us in the forest at night? Right now?!_ Was what they were both thinking at the same time. Then they realized that their hands were still gripping his hard cock which had warmed up a little during their short time stroking it. Then they both gave him a smile and before Harry knew it, they were stroking him once again at the same time.

"Sure Harry." They both said, "We would love for the Boy-Who-Lived to shag us. Right here, right now."

"And by all means," Harry said his voice lowering seductively while gesturing to his cock, "Have at it ladies."

Their smile brightened at his comment as they both brought their faces closer to his cock and began lick either side of his foot long shaft. Parvati had her mouth over the head of his cock while Padma was still licking the side. Parvati then started sucking a little at the crown of his big cock with her hands resting on his hips, as Padma worked right hand on his scrotum while stroking his cock with the other. Harry meanwhile was moaning in pleasure a little at their hand/blow jobs they were giving him.

Harry couldn't resist anymore as he reached his hands out and wrapped them around Parvati's head. Then proceeded to pull her head forward towards him as he pushed his cock deeper in her throat. Padma just sat there, mesmerized as his huge cock went into her sister's throat inch by inch until Parvati couldn't take anymore in. His cock was about halfway in her throat, so Padma finally snapped out of her mesmerized state and continued to stroke and squeeze him with her left and right hand respectively as Harry thrust his hips back and forth, his cock going in and out of Parvati.

Padma's hand went all the up to her sister's lips and all the way back to his pelvic bones as her sister head kept being moving back and forth on his cock. This went on for the next while, the gurgling sounds of his cock hitting the back of her sister's throat, even though she knew that her twin can take it even deeper. It wasn't like they were playing with a double-sided dildo a few days ago in their room. _And that thing was three times as long as Harry's cock. _Padma thought. There was only one way to encourage her twin to take his cock even deeper. _I want to see that bulge again. _Padma thought.

"C'mon _Yana_." Padma said, using her twin's middle name. "We both know you can take it further. Just imagine me on the other end and we can kiss in the middle." She released her left hand on The-Boy-Who-Live's cock and moved it down to his scrotum while she moved her right hand to place it on the back of her sister's head, between Harry's hands and helped pushed Parvati's head further down his cock, making it go even deeper past its initial point and making her twins neck bulge.

Parvati's eyes widened at the sudden difference in her throat, and it was getting really hard for her to breathe. There was a wet sheen in her eyes as The-Boy-Who-Lived and her twin wouldn't let the back of her head go. Just as Parvati thought she was going to pass out (about a minute or so like this), they released her head and she pulled away from his cock gasping and coughing for air. As she was recovering, Padma just smiled at her sister and said, "Here, let me show my sister how it's done Harry."

She pushed Parvati to the side and took her sister's place in front of The-Boy-Who-Live's cock and proceeded to take him in her mouth. However, where her sister had first stopped, Padma took it in whole in one go. She didn't stop until she was at his pelvic bone. Harry moaned at the warm feeling of Padma's loving mouth over his huge cock. Then he moaned again once more as Padma started humming and bobbing her head back and forth while still playing with his scrotum.

She kept at this for quite a while and Harry didn't even bother to hold her head in his hands. Although, he did look at Parvati to see that she had recovered already, looking at her sister somewhere between awe and disgust. But mostly turning to awe every second. Then he saw a flash of jealousy across her eyes for a moment before quickly disappearing into the look of awe. However, his attention was refocused on Padma when she pulled out from his cock for air.

"Hey Padma, I think dear Yana wants to give my cock another go. Do you want me to cum in her throat?" He asked

"All right." Padma answered with a nod, "And sure. Go ahead Harry." Padma looked at her sister as she scooted a little to her left so that she was still in front of The-Boy-Who-Live's cock, but at a slight angle. "Get your slutty, pretty little face over here Yana. It's time for you to get some of The-Boy-Who-Live's seed in your throat."

"Yes Irina." Parvati said in a submissive voice as she followed her sister's order. Parvati knee-walked into position at the opposite angle from her sister in front of The-Boy-Who-Lived's cock. Padma then grabbed the young man's cock with her left hand and aimed it at her sister's open mouth which she had forced opened with her right. Parvati, somewhat more willingly this time, leaned forward until the crown of his cock was just inside her lips. She sucked in a breath this time and determinedly started sucking down and pushing ahead on his cock. She didn't stop this time at the halfway point on his cock this time and instead started gulping and swallowing it whole until she reached his pelvic bone area. It may have taken longer than her sister to get his monster of a cock deep inside her throat (about thirty seconds longer), but she got it in.

Padma was impressed with her sister this time around as she watched her take his monster cock in her mouth. She had removed her left hand from Harry's cock and proceeded to gently place it on her sister's neck, feeling the bulge inside it from The-Boy-Who-Lived's cock going deeper and deeper. Once her sister had swallowed the monster whole, she started to bob her head back and forth just like Padma did a little while ago. Padma heard Harry moan slightly at the feeling of her sister's doing. Then a little while later, she heard him grunt once as he thrust his hips forward, and a splurge of white semen came out of her sister's mouth as Parvati tried to swallow it all. Padma saw that her sister had obviously missed some of his seed as it spread around her mouth and dripped to the ground. So, being the helpful sister that Padma was, she proceeded to help her twin clean The-Boy-Who-Lived's seed from her face as best she could. Harry just stared unabashedly at them as Padma licked her sister's face after Parvati released his cock from her mouth and then kissed each other.

"So," Harry said, non-too-ashamed at all watching the twins lick and kiss each other clean, "How do you want to continue this?" He asked them.

"What do you mean Harry?" Padma asked, turning her head a little towards him, her twin still kissing the right side of her lips.

"Are you absolutely sure you want me to pop both of your cherries?" He asked them both, "Or are you quite satisfied with a single blowjob for the night?"

"Do you really think we'll stop after that?" Padma asked, aghast that Harry would think this. "What do you take us for? Sluts that'll just blowjob you and leave you like that?" She asked, pointing to his (she was amazed at this) _still_ _hardened cock_.

"You make an excellent point Padma." Harry said, chuckling a little. "So, dress on? Or off?" He asked, gesturing to their slightly crumpled Indian summer dresses

"Off, of course." Padma said and stood up with her sister. "Don't want to ruin these any more than they are." She continued saying as they both, at the same time, shimmied out of their dresses from their shoulders and let them fall to the ground, revealing the fact that they were only wearing bright red g-string bras over their B Cup breasts, barely covering them. _Definitely not Wizarding Standard_. He thought, eyeing that area for a bit. That was the only thing, Harry realized as he examined the rest of their lithe bodies, that they were wearing underneath their dresses. He cocked an eyebrow at another surprise. They also didn't appear to have any hair around their glistening vaginas.

"We discovered we didn't like hair down there since we were twelve." Padma said in a quiet voice at his questioning glance down at both of their womanhoods.

"Twelve?" He asked, a little shocked at this, though in hindsight, he shouldn't have been. "Just, how long have you...?"

"Been in an incestious relationship?" Padma finished the question for him and he just nodded. "Since we were about ten or so. Back then though, it was just light kissing and light exploring of our bodies before we got our first dildos in our second year of Hogwarts at the age of fourteen." Padma explained.

"So, I'm guessing here that you, Padma, practice with this dildo more often than your sister?" He asked.

"What gave it away?" She replied with, a hint of embarrassment in her voice as she looked down,

"Weeell," he drawled, "The fact you took my cock in whole, better than your sister here, the first time." He explained as he gestured to his halfening cock. "And you did seem a little more eager as well than Parvati here. Also, why did you call her Yana?" He asked

Padma actually blushed and shivered a little at that. Though the shivering could be because it was slightly chilly in these parts of the woods. _Should change that soon. _He thought.

"It's her middle name," she explained _Perfect_, he thought _Now I know. _"Though I use it as an encouragement of sorts and when I kind of want to be a Mistress to her. Irina is my middle name, though Parvati calls me that instead of Mistress as I have ordered her too."

That brought Harry up short. Did she mean Mistress, as in, Slave War Mistress, or just a regular relationship Mistress/Slave kind of thing? _Meh, who cares,_ Harry thought as ideas came to him, _They'll both be mine before the night's over._

"All right. I think the Q's and A's are over for now girls." Harry said as he stood up from the tree log. "It's time for both of you to become women tonight. Who wants the honor of my seed in their womb?"

"Well, Parvati got your seed in her mouth. I think it's only fair I get it in my womb." Padma said, smiling mischievously.

"Well, as the lady wishes." Harry replied with a grin of his own.

He took his shirt off and laid it over the log behind him as he also put his trousers there as well. Then he motioned for Padma to come closer to him. She did, though a little cautiously. When she was within arms reach, he gently yet suddenly grabbed her and swung her around to be in front of the tree log where his clothes were. He laid her back on his clothes as he stepped even closer to her and slipped a couple of fingers from his left hand into her pussy, getting it ready for him to enter her.

Padma gasped at the feeling of a man's large hand inside her for the first time. He leaned in more until their faces we're inches apart. He looked into her eyes as he kept pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy slowly and then kissed her square on her lips. She kissed back of course, but only after getting over the shock of his soft, warm, lips on hers. Then when he pushed his tongue towards her slightly closed mouth, she gladly accepted the muscle from him as it took dominance in her mouth. She even let him dominate the inside of her mouth.

Eventually, they broke the kiss a few minutes later, air being the only reason they did so. Harry looked into her eyes once more as he readied his once-again-hardened-cock with his right hand, aimed it at her entrance with only the tip of his cock inside her (after removing his left hand), and waited for her definite confirmation. To see if she would want to back out now instead of going forward.

The moment only lasted a few seconds before Padma nodded for him to officially continue. He kissed her once more as he pushed his cock in further, ripping away her hymen, to make her focus on the kiss instead of the slight pain he knew it came to for virgins. He could only fit most of his cock inside her at first, but he knew that'll change over time and with experience for her end, and waited for her to get comfortable with a big hulking cock inside her for the first time.

She nodded into the kiss a minute later as she got used to his monster cock inside her. Then Harry gladly started rocking his hips back and forth, slowly and gently, letting her get used to him. After a little while of this, Padma once more nodded her head and called out, breaking their kiss, "Faster! Fuck me faster Harry!"

"As the lady commands." Harry said into her left ear and began pounding her faster against the fallen tree log. He kept at this for quite some time later and as he kept shagging g her against the tree log, he reached up with his right hand placing it on her left breast and began squeezing and groping it as he kissed the corner of her mouth and her exposed jawline, eventually landing on her neck as he kept fucking her at a fast speed.

Padma meanwhile was in complete heaven with his cock inside her, ruining her for any other man. _As if I'll have any other_. Was her last coherent thought as she felt her body bouncing up and down as if it was a muggle saw blade cutting down a fallen tree.

Just as Padma felt like she was going to a full blown orgasm, he slowed down exponentially, ruining the buildup of ecstasy for her. She was about to yell at him for doing that, but it was as if he knew what she was about to do and kissed her on the lips again, completely cutting her objects. Then, during said kiss he began once more to build up his speed. _Oh, I see what he is doing_. Was what the back of her mind was trying to say, but she largely ignored it due for the fact that she was feeling the highest pleasures of the joy of full blown sex that was spread throughout the entirety of her body.

Again, just as she felt like an orgasm was about to blow, he slowed down his speed. For Harry, he knew that he wasn't ready yet to cum inside her. He did know however, to stall a woman's orgasm as be had done it a lot of times before with his slaves. He instinctively knew the feeling of a woman about to orgasm. So he kept at what he was doing to her for the next half hour to forty-five minutes or so before finally, _finally_, he felt like he could cum inside her for the first time of many tonight before he finally claimed her and her twin sister as his.

The moment Harry ejaculated inside Padma, her pussy exploded with white juices of her cum, and the hugest orgasm in her life so far rocked her entire body. Padma instantly felt like jelly as her body went limp against the tree log with the aftermath of ecstasy.

"On your knees Padma." Harry whispered in her left ear and she obeyed without question as she got on her knees, landing in front of Harry's huge hard cock. "Suck." He ordered her as he grabbed the end of his dick and aimed it at her face.

Padma gladly grabbed his dick in her right hand and began to lick and suck it clean first before finally enveloping her mouth over his dick and swallowing it all the down to his pelvic bone area.

"Hold." He said as Padma was about to bob her head like before. She held her position at the end of his dick before he said, "Look at me." And she managed to do so with a little effort. Harry leaned down a little and grabbed her jaw with his right hand and the back of her head with his left. He jerked her head back a little more to make her fully look at him with his dick in her mouth still. _"You are mine from now on. To use whenever I choose to. To shag whenever I want. To pleasure whenever I deem fit. Padma Irina Patil; As the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, I hereby claim you into servitude for the rest of time. As deemed by Parvati Yana Patil and Magic as Witnesses; as I say, so mote it be!_"

There was a flash of purple light around the both of them and when he pulled out of her mouth, taking a step back, he saw the purple collar against her indian skin with the silver _P _just above her breasts. Then he moved back up to her and grabbed her like before, and stuffed his cock down her throat, knowing that his other slaves will feel the same thing now, even if they're asleep or not.

Parvati meanwhile, never noticed the purple flash as she was in the throws of self-masturbation. She was fingering herself with her right middle finger and groping her right breast with her left hand. Her eyes had been closed for the last few minutes or so and she made herself orgasm a couple of times. So, when she finally felt his presence upon her, she'll be ready for him. She had watched as he took her sister for the first time, and continued to do so before she had closed her eyes. She heard him say something to her, but it was so quiet she didn't hear his words to her sister.

After Harry cummed inside Padma's mouth for the first time tonight, he quietly ordered her to clean herself up while in the kneeling position. Then he turned his attention to the sister behind him and chuckled a little at the messy sight of her. She was now kneeling on the forest grounds with her right hand down below, a single finger disappearing and reappearing, her left hand groping her right breast.

He walked over to her, towering over her kneeling frame, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He then gently laid her flat down on the ground and slipped his cock inside her at the same time as he went with her. He kissed her immediately after that to let her focus on that instead of the pain. Then he proceeded to hump her on the ground with him obviously on top of her lithe form. Parvati wrapped her arms around his neck for support as he pounded into her. They took little breaks from their kissing, air being the only reason. Harry did the exact same thing as he did with Padma not too long ago with Parvati. Right as he knew she was about to orgasm, he slowed down. He did this four or five times over the next hour or so before he finally cummed for the fourth time tonight, second time inside Parvati's womb, milking her walls with his seed.

Then he pulled her shaking orgasming body up with him and he pulled out of her, earning a slight whimper from her. He just smiled at that, knowing what was coming next for the second Patil twinl. "Suck." He ordered her. She of course, in the throws of ecstasy, obeyed his command. She leaned forward towards him and immediately engulfed his cock whole in a single gulp this time, tasting her sister and herself and him in the mix on his rod. She didn't stop until she was all the way to his pelvic bone area just as her sister had done an hour before hand. And just as he had done with the sister, he grabbed the back of her head with his left hand and made her look up at him by jerking her head back.

_Now... how do I gain a red slave?_ He thought to himself as he studied Parvati. His Head of House ring for House Potter glowed warm on his left ring finger for a moment and an oath came to him from the knowledge of his ancestors. Once the full oath entered his mind, and he remembered it fully, Harry smiled down at the twin with his cock in her mouth. He could see the slightly worried look in her eyes for a moment before he soothed her with these words.

"It'll be alright my pet." He said quietly as he laid his right hand on her left cheek soothing her worries. "All will be fine in a moment." He continued to sooth her. He could see the worried look in her eyes fade away as he calmed her down. "Just breathe through your nose Pet." She closed her eyes and concentrated on doing just that as he continued to hold her where she was on his cock. "Look at me my pet." He said and she did as ordered. She opened her eyes and looked at him with adoration in them. "That's better." He said as he smiled. He could see her shaking a little due to the lack of proper air in her lungs as he continued to hold his cock all the way in her throat. Then, Harry said the oath for the Red Slaves.

_"I am your Master. You are my pet. You _will _follow my commands. You will _live _only to serve. You Parvati Yana Patil, will forever be part of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. and I hereby claim you as my pet slave for all time. As deemed by your sister, Padma Irina Patil and Magic as Witnesses, as I say, so mote it be!"_

There was a flash of slightly painful red this time and Parvati cringed in pain for that split second before settling back again. Harry pulled his cock away from her mouth and saw that it didn't even fade her. She didn't even breathe in fresh air as he hadn't commanded her too. He took a few steps back then saw around her neck a Red Slave Collar and a jagged golden _P_ just above the valley of her breasts. _That's new_. He thought as he studied this phenomenon for red slaves. _Oh right, she needs a command. _He thought as he remembered what he knew of red slaves from what Minnie told him.

"Breathe Slave." He said and she did exactly that, she started to breathe again, getting in lungfuls of fresh air. "Now, look at me and breathe normally." He ordered, and she looked at him with an emotionless mask on her face. He couldn't even detect any emotion at all in her eyes. It was basically the perfect poker face if he had to explain it properly. It was also the same kind of face that he saw on Parkinson whenever he saw her hang around with Malfoy and his cronies. Though Malfoy probably gave her standing orders for all time. Like Harry was about to do with Parvati.

"Alright my Pet," he said to her and she just looked at him with that blank stare. "What I'm going to say next are your Standing Orders from here on out. You are to breathe normally as you have always been. You are to follow your Sister, Padma Irina Patil wherever she goes. Do whatever she says as if her voice was my own. You are to take care of your morning and nighttime ablutions along with your twin sister whenever she does it. If she want to have shower sex, you are to go along with it.

"You are to dress yourself as always but if you are alone with the other Sister-Slaves and me or just the other Sister-Slaves, don't bother dressing at all. You won't be needing clothes during those times. You are to also eat healthy food from now on and keep up a decent exercise. When we are at Hogwarts, you are to attend your regular classes and whatever extra curricular ones you chosen from last year. You are to work hard, but don't over do it. If you get double E's great. If you get O's, even better. I'll be most _pleased_ if you get all O's by the end-of-term before Yule Holidays start this year.

"Also during Hogwarts, you are to follow your sister around. If you have separate classes than her, you are to ignore everyone around you except for the teacher of that class of course and do the work they provide. Just to let you know now, Professor McGonagall is one of the Purple Slaves of my House and you are to obey her commands as if they were my own. Also, you can answer questions that either I or any of the Sister-slaves ask you from now on. You are to reply with either; Yes Sister, Yes Mistress; to Angelina Vanessa Johnson, and Yes, My Owner, to me, with your head bowed in submission. Do you understand your Standing Orders my Pet?"

"Yes, My Owner." His Pet replied with her head bowed in submission like he just ordered and in an emotionless voice.

"Another part to that last order of your Standing Orders. You are to say those responses as if you were talking to a lover instead of that emotionless voice. You are to also show loving expressions when we're alone and with the other Sister-Slaves. Understand, My Pet?" He asked her as he laid the back of his right hand on her right cheek in a calming, soothing way.

"Yes, My Owner." she responded with the way he just ordered as she leaned in to his soothing touch.  
"Excellent." He said. _So, this is what a Red Slave is… interesting. _He thought as he studied her still kneeling body, her head bowed in utter complete submission. She was his now. And nothing was going to change that, if he could help it.


	8. Chapter Six: Snitches and Quidditch Pt 3

**AN**

**Well I hope y'all liked last chapter. So I'll give you this chapter as I finished it earlier today (5/30/2019). It'll pick up from the end of last chapter, and snippets of the quidditch game as well will be in this chapter. Just so you all know now, I know Ireland was at the Quidditch Finals, and since this is an AU, I changed the opposing team. The other team will still be The Bulgarian National Quidditch team though and the ending game outcome will be different, but it's not really my focus on the story (as you all know what is). Also, my muse decided to throw in a surprise for me as I had not really planned her to be in Harry's Harem.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And as Always, leave a review.**

_'Telepathic Talking'  
~Parseltongue Talking~_

* * *

_**Chapter Six  
**_Snitches and Quidditch Pt 3

Friday, August 23rd, 1996 (10:25 pm)  
QWC Campgrounds; Forest Area

After finishing his list of Standing Orders to his Pet, which he decided he'll call all Reds from now on. Though, it might get confusing when he gets to a certain amount. _Gotta think on that later. _He thought as he stared at Parvati looking at him lovingly, as if he was the greatest person in the world. He then looked down at his still hard cock then back at Parvati. _I wonder what sex will be like with a mostly unresponsive slave. _He thought to himself as he continued to study his first Red Slave. _Purple's still have their will, mostly, and can react accordingly when it comes to sex._

He closed the distance to his Pet and once the tip of his cock touched her mouth, she opened it without any verbal commands. When he took a step back however his cock clearing from her mouth, she closed it and looked at him lovingly again. _Okay, that's kinda weird_. He thought to himself as he experimented with his First Pet.

"Go to your sister by the log, My Pet." He ordered.

"Yes, My Owner." She replied lovingly at him.

His Pet got up from her kneeling position and walked on over to her sister by the log, who was still kneeling where he left her.

"Padma," he said to her as he turned and faced her. She looked at him, "I assume you have the knowledge of your other Sisters now?"

"Yes Master." She replied, "I did not know Professor McGonagall was Sister already." She continued. Then she gasped in horror for speaking without permission and looked up at her Master to see what he would do to her.

"It is alright Padma, all Purples can speak their minds. Unless I say otherwise." He said to her. She seemed to relax at that as she sighed in relief. "And yes, Minnie has been in the Potter-Peverell Family since my Grandfather Charlus took her in a couple years after his wife. Minnie may look like she's Seventy-Six, but her body has the looks of a forty year-old sex model. She just uses glamor charms on herself to make her look her age."

"Wow." Padma said, awed about one of her professors.

"Yup, that was pretty much my first reaction too when I saw her nude for the first time." Harry chuckled, seeing the look of awe on Padma's face. Then Harry got serious now. "Alright. Enough fun talk. After a few more hours or so, the two of you are to dress back up in your dresses, walk back to your tent and act like nothing happened for the past few hours or so. If your parents ask though, just say you've been enjoying the sights and lost track of time. Then when you go to your room... I assume you share the same room right?"

"Ever since birth Master." Padma replied to his sudden question.

"Right," Harry smiled at her, "Of course. Once you two enter your room, Padma, you are to focus on Mistress Angelina and shift with your sister to her. She will be your trainer and you will answer to her as if she were me. Understand your orders for the night you two?" He asked

"Yes Master."/"Yes, My Owner." They both said with their heads bowed.

"Good. Now, back against the log, both of you." He ordered. _This is going to be fun. _He thought as he walked in front of Padma and kissed her, pushing his tongue in her mouth and using Parseltongue to make it vibrate at a high frequency. He knew his other slaves would feel this, but he didn't particularly care at the moment if he woke them up.

He watched out of the corner of his eyes to see his Pet watching him and her sister with nothing but love on her face, even though he knew that it was 'programmed', it felt right for her. After a few minutes of tongue kissing Padma in Parseltongue, he started to trail down her body as he laid her on the grassy ground, while still keeping the Parseltongue going. When he got to her left breast a few very slow agonizing (for Padma) minutes later, he circled his vibrating tongue around her dark chocolate covered nipple. By that time, he had laid her flat on the ground. He stayed there for a few minutes or so, before going over to her right breast and kissing/sucking that nipple as well.

Then he crawled backwards as he went down lower to her stomach and played with her there, for, again, the next few minutes or so before he finally reached the top of her vagina. He licked and sucked lightly at her clitoris for a while before pushing his still vibrating tongue inside her pussy. Out of all the times Harry had had sex with is Purples, he had never done this to them. He'd ordered his Purples to do this to each other and watched as he shagged another, but he'd never done this particular deed himself. So this was quite interesting for him, to pleasure a girl, even if it was his slave, like this.

He hissed again, making his tongue pulse with the vibration and he could tell that Padma wanted to scream in the throes of pleasure. But since he hadn't said anything for the past fifteen, twenty minutes (he lost track of time), she was staying as quiet as possible, with quiet wimpers from time to time, her head jerking back in forth slightly, legs squeezing against his head in obvious arousal.

He then brought his hands up to spread her legs out more for easier access and brought his right hand to her clitoris to rub it gingerly in circles with his thumb. He then turned his right hand upside down so he could insert his index, middle, and ring fingers inside her easier and started pumping them in and out of her pussy as he continued to lick around her labia area.

He continued at this for the next half hour or so, keeping up his Parseltongue around her labia, then he back his face away from her while still keeping his right hand where it was, and said:

_~You can cum now, my sweet,~_ he hissed, not knowing that he was speaking in Parseltongue instead of English. Though she must have understood him somehow because her hips bucked up and her back arched and she _cummed_. Her juices sprayed outward and all over his face. _In hindsight, I should have expected that. _He thought as he just stared at her heavily breathing form with her juices dripping on his face and hand. _But damn was that beautiful. _He thought as he smiled at her form_, Why haven't I been doing _this _to my women? That was glorious!_

He continued to pump his really soaked hand inside her pussy as he crawled over his slave and when he reached her face, he kissed her lips and she eagerly responded with equal fire and passion. Then after a while of kissing her, he grabbed his very hardened cock with his right hand, stroked it a few times to get it lubricated with her juices, and pushed it inside her for the second time this night and definitely not the last. 

-SW-

Saturday, August 24th, 1996 (2:15 am)  
QWC Campgrounds: Johnson Tent

After Harry had finished having sex with his new slave-twins, he headed on back to the tent he was staying in during his wonderful time at the World Cup Campgrounds. Once he entered, he took a quick shower, dried himself off real well and, naked, headed straight to bed, slipping in behind his First Slave, Katie. She stirred a little when he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him possessively, but otherwise she stayed asleep. Angelina and Alicia were sleeping peacefully on the floor in front of the bed, the areas around the vaginas stained with their juices from his time with Padma. He had to step around them carefully before slipping in bed, so he wouldn't wake them up.

When he held Katie close to him, he decided to turn her around gently so she was facing him instead of away, then he grabbed his cock, aimed it at her entrance, and pushed it inside her vagina slowly. She squirmed a little in her sleep, but otherwise she didn't wake up from his intrusion. Then, once he got his cock all the way inside her, he started to move his hips back and forth very slowly. After a little while though, he stopped his ministrations but kept his cock inside her before finally going to sleep for the night. 

-SW-

Saturday, August 24th 1996 (10:30 am)

When Harry woke up about eight or so hours later, he felt himself on his back. And the bed was slightly bouncing. He crawled his eyes open and saw that his First Slave was riding his cock. _Well, she does have more Will than all the others, except for those that have jobs of course. _He thought as he watched the sight before him. Her right hand on her left breast, groping it, her other hand down by her pussy, inserting a few fingers inside it as his cock went in and out of her as she bounced on it.

Then he heard other moans and sex noises in the room and looked around it to see Angie and Alicia both shagging the Patil Twins. Alicia was fucking Padma's mouth with a strap-on while Angie was whipping His Pet's bareback with the red and gold flogger. He watched them for a few moments, seeing the three Purples stomachs being pressed out as if he were fucking then at the same time that Katie was riding him. He refocused his attention back on Katie, which was a difficult thing, mind you.

"How long have you been up Katie?" He asked her

"About... an hour... or so... Master." She responded

"I'm guessing that's about the same time the others awoke with the Patil Sister arriving?"

"Yes... Master." She said as she continued to ride him up and down. _Wait... she's been Forward Cowgirling me for the past hour?! _He thought as he watched her, slightly impressed. _Man... I must have been really knackered after last night's activities_.

After the short questioning, he grabbed her waist and held her steady a bit as she rode him. They stayed like that for the next hour or so before Harry finally grunted, and unloaded his ever building seed inside her. When Harry splurged his seed, so did all four of his Purple's in the room. He quickly looked over to Angie to see her still standing while her pussy glistened with her cum which was also running down her legs. She seemed to have a little trouble standing, bust since he hadn't given her an order to rest, she kept up on her feet as she continued flogging Parvati's very red back.

"Angie," he said, she stopped her whip mid swing and looked to her Master, "Stop whipping My Pet and get to fucking her in the pussy. Lay her on her visibly sore back and fuck her that way."

"Yes Master." Angie responded with her head bowed.

"My Pet, you are not to cum until I say so. Got this?" He asked/ordered.

"Yes, My Owner." His Pet answered, even though she was clearly in pain from the two-hour straight flogging she received, she replied in that same loving voice as he had ordered her to last night.

"Good," Harry said, "Now, Katie and I are going to the shower, then we're going to make breakfast for everyone. Once I call that Brunch is is ready, that's when everyone can come over. My Pet, you will finally be able to cum once I call out the words Brunch is ready' to the group. Then you will follow everyone else and have breakfast. Understand?"

"Yes, My Owner." She replied lovingly at him, head bowed to the floor.

"Good girl." He said as he pulled Katie towards his body, held onto her tightly as he swung himself off the bed and stood up, his cock never leaving her cunt during the maneuver. He walked around his four slaves as Angie started to push her lookalike dildo inside His Pet's cunt and started to fuck her that way.

As he walked with Katie curled around his body, he thrusted his cock inside her with every other step until they reached the shower on the other side of the tent. The tent had a living room/kitchen/dining room combo with two bedrooms on the left hand side from the entrance flaps and two bathrooms on the right hand side. The living room was where you first enter when you step inside the tent and it held a couple of three seater couches facing each other with a low-end coffee table. This was where he, Fred, George, and Lee were sitting at the other day, catching up and playing Exploding Snap. The dining room was filled with an island table that can seat eight people at it. The kitchen was fully stocked with all the utensils and equipment a Master Chef would dream of having (he didn't really consider himself a Master Chef, but he felt he was more than adequate enough, considering his time cooking for the Dursleys) and had enough food to store for a month for the said many people at the dining table. Basically this was an exact copy of Katie's tent when she visited him the night of his sixteenth birthday. Which, he'll always remember. Great Patronus memories they are.

Harry ignored all this though for the time being as he headed inside a Master Bathroom. The Master Bath had a huge bathtub big enough for everyone in the tent to be in at the same time, a shower big enough for three average people, a triple sink, and two Vanity areas where a girl would do her makeup and other morning rituals at. Harry went straight for the shower however, he had a little trouble getting the door open (with the way he was holding onto Katie), but he eventually opened it.

When he stepped in, he placed Katie on a seat that was inside the shower stall. Then he turned on the shower stall, making sure the water was a comfortable warm before going back to Katie and kissing her on the lips passionately. She returned the passionate kiss in kind as he slipped his tongue past her lips and dominated her mouth.

"I love you, Katherine Helen Bell-Ross." Harry said to her after they broke for air a few minutes later.

"I love you too Master." Katie replied as she kissed him back.

They kissed for a while as Harry was trying to think of an oath to have her bonded to him instead of being just a Slave. As before with last night, his ever-present House Rings warmed and a new Oath had entered his mind and with instructions on how to perform it. Harry smiled to her as he got down on a knee in typical marriage fashion. He could see the surprise look in Katie's eyes as he held her hands gently.

"Katie, we've been together for what, almost three years?" He asked her. She nodded. "I believe I gave you the wrong Oath when we first consummated in the early hours of our new sex life. I've just consulted with my rings, actually, more like my Ancestors told me to do this, ah to hell with it. I'm just gonna say it." He took a calming breath to ease his nerves. Then, he spoke the newest Oath that the Rings gave him.

_"You are my Love from now on. To love forever, and to be loved as well. Together, we will be Bonded through Magic and be forever connected through mind, body, and soul. Do You, Katherine Helena Bell-Ross, Agree to be my Wife for eternity?"_

"Yes!" She agreed happily, nodded her wet head up and down.

_"Then by the Power vested in me By Magic herself and as Witness, I Lord Harold James Potter-Peverell do Hereby claim you to be my lawfully wedded wife. As I say, So Mote It Be."_

There was a flash of Blue light this time and after it settled, her purple collar and silver and _P_ were gone. And in its place was a Blue Collar and nothing else on her skin. After that, Katie seemed to breathe in relief and grabbed his face of her own will, closed their distance (and almost falling off her seat) and kissed him square on the lips.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She squealed happily after the kiss, though, after that, she just kissed him again. They both smiled into their kiss and Harry actually felt relieved. That this was right. _Maybe I should do this to Angie and Alicia as well?_ He thought as he lifted her up from her seat, pinned her against the wall (even though it was tent-like material, it felt like a regular wall) in the shower stall and slipped his cock inside her once again.

This time though, Harry made love to her instead of shagging. It felt different this time as he took his wife. It felt, _right_.

"I love you, my Husband!" Katie moaned as he pounded her against the wall in the shower. _Yeah, definitely feels right_. He thought.

"I love you too, my Wife." Harry said as he smiled then kissed her once again. 

-SW-

(12:15 pm)  
Johnson Tent

After their shower, the new Husband and Wife for the House of Potter stepped into the kitchen area in nothing but a towel wrapped around their waists. Katie didn't even bother covering her breasts up for modesty as it was just them and their slaves for the day. And yes, their slaves. Katie was actually amazed that she didn't feel _anything_ of her Sister-Slaves now after their very quick eloped marriage with the man she loved. Also, Katie could be herself again. Though she was his Purple Slave just moments before she was mostly herself only due to the standing orders he gave.

Now though? She's all her. She still, of course, remembered everything from the moment her Husband made her a Purple to now, she still had a great time. Even right now, just watching him make a big brunch for six while sitting at the dining room table facing him, just like they did in her Traveling Tent that she had bought and modified specifically. And also just like before, she was toying with him by playing with her breasts and nipples as he made Brunch for the residents of the tent.

For brunch, Harry made eggs (fried, over-medium), fruit salads (with bananas, strawberries, blueberries, and cantaloupe), bangers, hash browns, bacon, crêpes (chocolate and strawberries) and a couple dozen slices of toasted bread. He made all of that in a couple of hours or so, putting warming/stasis charms on things when they were finished so they would taste fresh when it came time to eat. During this time, Harry was having a little trouble to not look at his sexy wife groping her breasts. Though he did smile a little when he looked at her from time to time.

"You know," he said, turning to her as he was flipping the crêpes, "You'd think I would have gotten used to seeing you play with your breasts Katie."

"You would think that," she replied, "But it wouldn't be fun anymore if you did get used to me playing with my breasts."

"Oh, you think that's fun do yeah?" He asked

"Mmhmm." She hummed in the positive as she nodded her head.

Harry smirked as another idea came to him. He grabbed the can of whip cream he had out for the toppings of the fruit salad. After setting the finished crêpe aside from the stovetop and stasing it, he headed towards his wife with the whip cream can in his left hand, index finger on the nozzle, ready to squirt it out.

Katie had a pretty good idea on what he wanted to do so she stood up from the chair and laid backwards on the dining table as Harry climbed on top of the table, over her. She shivered a little as she felt the coldness of the whip cream covering her nipples then she opened her mouth when she saw the Can coming towards that area. She kept it open as he squirted a lot of whip cream in her mouth, making it overflow.

"Now, keep that mouth of yours open my wife. Okay?"

With a mouthful of whip cream, she tried to respond by saying Yes Husband, but it was terribly muffled. But Harry understood what she as trying to say. Harry then went lower and off the table and sprayed some whip cream on her pussy, making her shiver again with the coldness of it. Next, Harry went to his knees and spread his wife's legs open more for easier access. Then he leaned forward and started to lick the cream away from her pussy at first, before finally getting to the real desert. He took his time, lapping up the whip cream on her pussy, and he could tell his wife was definitely enjoying this new sensation.

After a few slow minutes or so, he finally got to his new favorite part of the woman's body. Or course, the Pussy was always a favorite part for him, but that was just with his cock, and not with his mouth and tongue. Kissing his women on the lips, dominating their insides, and kissing and sucking their breasts were his favorites before the Patil Twins came along.

He heard his wife gasp (though a little muffled of course) at the touch of his tongue on her pussy for the first time, like ever, and he licked at it for a few minutes or so, just long enough to get her even more aroused than she already was. Then he gave her little kisses on his wife's body towards her stomach area as he slowly traveled upwards. He angled his kisses a little as he reached the lower end of her left breast and followed the curvature of it as he continued his ministrations.

He lapped up the whip cream on her left nipple slowly and then slowly made circles with his tongue on said nipple. He had also climbed halfway up the table they were both on so he could reach her here. Then he moved his head to the left to reach her right nipple and did the same thing. After 'cleaning' her, he climbed even further up the table so he could kiss up on her neck, then her jugular, her chin, and finally coming to kiss the woman he loved on the lips, while at the same time sharing the whip cream in her mouth. And as he kissed her, they swallowed the shared whip cream together and then, he pushed his cock inside her very wet pussy. The new Husband and Wife sort of forgot to have brunch for a while. 

-SW-

Sunday, August 25th, 1996  
Quidditch World Cup Stadium; Private Boxes (3:30pm)  
Private Box #589 - The Johnson Box

After spending the whole day yesterday doing nothing but eating a late brunch with all his girls, and having sex with them, Harry, his Wife and their slaves all made it to their private Box a little earlier than mostly everyone else. He had ordered the Patil Twins to go to their own box wherever it may be where their parents were, and he also gave Padma an order to ignore what was happening to her body as she watched the game. And to also give him a recounting of it after the game was over (Harry really wasn't planning on watching it to be honest). He gave her a new omniocular he had bought at the stands to the entrance of the freaking huge stadium, so she could watch said game.

"How high are we?" He had asked his girls.

"The Pamphlet said the Stadium is just over two hundred feet high. And that it took a Ministry team of five hundred workers to build it in just over a year," Angie explained, "According to our number, five-hundred eighty-nine, we're on the west side, opposite the Ministers Top Box."

"So... the other side of the stadium. Great." Harry grumbled. They were on the East side of the stadium, where the huge entrance that can handle a few hundred or so rowdy witches and wizards that love Quidditch was. Right now there was only a 150ish people trickling in early to grab their seats before the Big Rush at 4pm, a couple hours before the Final Game started.

"Portkeys!" A voice called out, "Ministry Sanctioned Portkeys to get to your box for the lazy witch and wizard!"

Harry, hand in hand with Katie, with the other two following them closely, went over to the caller and saw, to his surprise that it was a woman in her early twenties with pink hair and baby blue eyes wearing the red and blue Auror garb. He remembered her from his first year, how could he forget her? She helped him break out of his shell a lot and gave him the courage to actually ask Katie, then Angie and Alicia out.

"Hey Nym!" He called and waved his other hand at her.

"Wotcher Harrikins!" She said happily. She looked around for a moment and jumped over the table in front of her with ease. However as soon as she landed she tripped over her feet and would have landed on her face if it were for Harry's quick and strong hands as he helped her upright.

"Damn it." Tonks grumbled, straightening her robes, "Thought I had it that time." She looked up then after making herself a little more presentable and smiled widely when she saw Harry with the Gryffindor Chasers surrounding him.

"Well, I see you finally asked them out." Tonks said

"Thanks to you Nym." Harry replied "Asked them out before first year ended actually. We agreed to keep our relationship a secret from the rest of the school though. So don't go blabbering about us 'kay?" He said with a mischievous smile. Even though Tonks may have known the kid's father when she was younger, she saw that same smile on James's face plenty of times on his son's face right now. He was pulling a long-term prank on the whole school.

"I would never say a word." She said

"Thanks!" He replied as he slapped her ass. Tonks squealed when he did that and tried to glare at him. "Now, about those Portkeys? Got any for the eastern side? Specifically for private Box number, five-hundred eighty-nine?"

"Why yes we do." Tonks answered, rubbing her arse a little where he slapped her. _I wasn't that hard... wait... is she sawshaying her hips at me?_ Sure enough, she was as he stared at her.

'_I believe she is Harry.'_ he heard a voice not of his own say, though he knew that voice and he turned to look at Katie, who was staring at Tonks's ass blatantly.

_'Katie, do you want Tonks to be part of the Fam?' _he asked, testing to see if what he thought was happening was true.

_'Yes.' _was all he heard from her, and he didn't even see her mouth move as she was still staring at Tonks's ass. He looked back to the woman bending over the table, still looking for their Portkey grumbling about how unorganized the table of Portkeys were as she picked up junk piece after junk piece, trying to find number 589.

_'Well, as the lady says, it shall be done.' _he said in his mind to his love. He smiled again and walked towards to Tonks. He barely made it halfway to her (they were a few meters away from her) when she jumped in triumph holding a rusted piece of metal that looked to be from some part of a bicycle with a tag and a number on it. She turned around with a smile of triumph on her face and closed the distance to Harry and handed him the Portkey.

"It's voice activated," Tonks explained, "Just say your compass wing, and box number and you'll be transported right in front of the door to your box lickity split." She finished her explanation and handed him the rope of chain. The part that attached the pedals to the wheels.

"Thanks." Harry said as he pocketed the chain-rope inside his robes. He looked back to Katie, smiled at her then, keeping that smile he turned back to Tonks. "Say, can you spare some time away from your station for a little while?" He asked her

Tonks thought about it for a moment, looking back to see her partner asleep at the job. Then looked back at Harry to see some look in his eyes. She knew that look. She had seen it plenty of times before on boys and men while in school and in the Auror Department. Though she knew Harry would treat her right, unlike practically everyone else (exceptions being the elder Weasleys, Charlie, and Bill), she felt this was wrong. He was younger than her, and he seemingly had three secret girlfriends. _Well, maybe just once..._ she thought as she finally nodded her head.

"Oi, Dawlish!" She barked out, waking the older man up from his 'nap' "I'm going on break. Be back in thirty or so minutes!"

"Fine, whatever." Auror Dawlish said as he went back to sleep in his uncomfortable looking folding chair. Tonks looked back at the group of four in front of her, thought for a moment more and smiled.

"I know of a private, out-of-the-way spot close by. Follow me." Tonks said quietly as she lead the quintet away from the Portkey stand.

It took a few minutes, but they eventually came to a wooden outhouse. Tonks tapped the door with her wand a couple times and when she opened it, it was a full blown public bathroom stall like you would usually see in public parks.

"Man I love Magic." Harry said as he followed Tonks inside, after telling his wife and girlfriends (He hadn't done the Bonding Oath with Angie and Alicia yet), to stand guard outside. After Harry closed the bathroom door and had it magically locked it and put silencing wards up (which, took him a few minutes to do so), he turned around to see that Tonks was already undressing herself from her Auror Garb. He noticed she had on a muggle t-shirt underneath that she also took off to reveal she was wearing a skimpy yellow bra. She took her shorts off next and his eyebrows rose to see that she was wearing g-string panties of the same Hufflepuff yellow. And he noticed she didn't have any hair down there as well.

Harry then realized that he was wearing too much clothing and took them off, laying them over the bathroom sinks. He heard Tonks gasp, and he knew she was staring at his impressive, very hard erected cock. When he turned to look at her, he saw the hungry look in her eyes as she stared at him unashamed. She was also increasing her breasts size as well and surprisingly enough, her bra actually went along with them. When she finished increasing their size, they were a little bigger than his mother's breasts. And those were huge.

"So," Harry said, "Where do you want to start Nym?" He asked her, giving her a choice of the many options they have. They could shag in a toilet stall, over the sinks, on the floor, or against the far wall. Or on the floor.

Tonks immediately sashayed her way over towards the sinks, turned around and leaned her back against it, spreading her legs open, moving the thin string of her panties to the side of her pussy. Harry didn't need any more hints than that and went over to her. He grabbed his cock, aimed it at her entrance and pushed all the way in right there. Once she got used to his very thick size, he started to pump his cock in and out of her.

He was surprised at how easy the inside of her pussy was. Apparently, it's not just the outside she can morph, as she was morphing her vagina to be more comfortable with his cock. Her walls clamped over his cock, tightening and loosening as he fucked her. And as he kept fucking her, he kissed her on the lips, pushing his tongue inside her mouth which she battled for dominance for a minute before finally succumbing to him. She moaned and moaned as he kissed and fucked her for the next fifteen minutes like this, then just as he felt ready to cum inside her, he pulled out and told her to kneel in front of him, which she immediately did.

She opened her mouth before he even prompted her to, and stuffed his cock deep down her throat. He gave a few thrusts before finally cumming inside her mouth, some excess seed seeping out. Then he gripped the back of her head and pulled it backwards to make her look at him with his cock all the way in her mouth.

_"You are mine from now on. To use whenever I choose to. To shag whenever I want. To pleasure whenever I deem fit. Nymphadora Adruella Tonks; As the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, I hereby claim you into servitude for the rest of time. As deemed by Magic as Witness, as I say, so mote it be!"_

There was a flash of purple light for a moment after he spoke the oath, and as with before, he saw the purple collar around her neck, and he would know that a silver _P_ would be above the valley of her breasts. Then he continued to fuck her mouth and throat as Nym just kneeled there, not resisting anymore (even though she wasn't before), and Harry knew that all his Purple's would feel a cock down their throats. 

-SW-

After giving Nym her Standing Orders (basically the same as he gave Minnie, Helena, and Angie), he also ordered her to look like she did in the bathroom whenever she was with him, his wife and their slaves. When she wasn't with them, she was to look like her usual self when they met at the Portkey stand. The only other times she was to morph her body was when she was undercover on her Auror Shift.

Then they dressed and left the bathroom together. As soon as they did, Katie immediately hugged Nym and welcomed her to the family. Then they all made it back to the Portkey stand by 4 pm, where Dawlish was still sleeping, and Nym guided them to the Portkey ring point.

"Well, see you later Nym." Harry said as he pulled out the Portkey from his robes pocket. His girls (minus Nym of course) all held on to the chain. "Get back to work now." Harry ordered her. She smiled at him and went back to the Portkey table. "East Wing, Room Five-Hundred Eighty-Nine." And the four of them were gone in a swirl of wind.

When they arrived in the hallway (which was big enough for four average humans to stand side-by-side) on the eastern side of the stadium, Harry was the only one to _not_ land on his feet upon arrival. His girls helped him up and they found their room easily enough after that. When they entered, they were surprised by the view of the stadium. They could see the Top Box on the other side from them, and there was a buffet table with many kinds of food on the far left of the room (in case the game was very long), as many chairs as there were members of this box, a very sturdy round large table to eat, drink and talk at, and the windows have privacy enchantments on them. They could see out, but no one could see in. The Box itself was also very roomy, about 18 feet left and right from the entrance, 16 feet outward and twelve feet high.

"Alright," Harry said as he clapped his hands, "We got a couple hours or so until the game starts. Let's grab something to eat from that bar over there girls."

"Yes Master." Angie and Alicia said, and they all headed over to the food bar.

Harry was surprised to find all the food still fresh and warm when he grabbed two pieces chicken thighs, a spoonful of each mashed potatoes, and corn. Since the Game had the American National Quidditch team playing against Bulgaria, there was food from all three of the countries.

Harry saw that Katie grabbed a burger and some french fries from the American section, while Angie and Alicia grabbed some food from the Bulgaria section. Then they each grabbed a butterbeer from the magical cooler to the left of the table and just as they stepped away from the food bar, they heard quick multiple _pops_ and turned back around to see what they grabbed had been replaced.

"Unlimited food for the night," Harry said, a little awed, "That's cool."

"Indeed." Katie responded with a smile.

They all sat at the table after that and dug into their meals. They talked about nonconsequential things for a while as they ate and drank, they did go back for seconds and switched around, tasting the other delicious foods from the two countries they knew little to nothing about. When they settled back in their seats, facing out the windows again, two hours later, they heard the announcing of the two teams from the voice of one Ludovic Bagman, the commentator for the game, obviously using a sonorus to increase his voice. However, since their windows are enchanted to keep noise and people from seeing in, there was an enchanted box in the room to provide the voice for the action.

_"Ladies and Gentleman, and assorted beings! Welcome to the four hundred and twenty-second QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP! I am Ludovic Bagman, and I'll be your commentator for this evening! From the American team, with the navy blue and red colored robes, we have Captain Troy 'Tank' Duvall, and the other beater, Greg Ruczinksi, their chasers Gianni Fedele, Debbie Munts, and Robert Green, their Keeper Ralph Heidelberger, and last but certainly not least, their Star Seeker, Ariel Singleton!_

_"And from the Bulgarian Team we introduce Captain Vasily Dimitrov, along with his two other chasers, Clara Ivanova, and Alexei Levski, their beaters Ivan Volkov and Pyotr Vulchanov, their Keeper, Lev Zograf and their famous star seeker, VIKTOR KRUUUM!"_

As Ludo was announcing the two different teams the American Team had come swooping in on the brand new Firebolts with a major firework display of an American Bald Eagle. Then the Bulgarian Team blasted through the American Bald Eagle on their very fast firebolts and throwing up their firework display as well, consisting of a black and red cog-like circle with a golden snitch and star inside it when their team was announced by Ludo Bagman.

At this point, Harry tuned out Ludo's commentating and focused on his three beautiful women sitting beside him. Katie was to his right with Angie to her other side and Alicia was to his left. They each had casual everyday muggle clothing on, and he knew none of them wore panties as he wasn't wearing any pants (underwear) himself. Bras on the other hand, that remains to be seen. When he looked to Alicia's chest with a keen eye, he thought he saw something poking out from her nipples area of her breasts. He ripped her shirt off suddenly (they had a backpack with extra clothes in it for things just like this) and saw that she had nipple piercings now. And she also wasn't wearing a bra.

"Since when did you get those Alicia?" he asked, gesturing to her new accessories

"Since last night Master," Alicia responded, not even phased that he had ripped her shirt off as she turned her head to look at him. "Mistress Angie pierced them so they could be more sensitive."

"Oh, did you now My Mistress?" he asked of said woman.

"I did Master," she replied "I hope you don't mind? It was during a punishment that I was giving her, and I appear to have forgotten to take them out."

"Oh I don't mind at all My Mistress." Harry said "In fact, I think her breasts could use a little more attention. Especially from me."

He got up from his seat, grabbed Alicia's hand, pulling her up along with him. He lead her to an empty area of the Box (basically right in front of Katie and Angie) and ordered Alicia to lay on her back. After she laid on her back, Harry took his trainers and trousers off and kneeled on top of her placing his cock underneath the valley of her breasts. Then he grabbed her soft breasts, gently squeezed them together and pushed his cock between them all the way through until he could see the tip of his cock poke out of them and brush against her chin.

Then he started thrusting his cock in a brand new area (for him anyway) that he never thought to explore before. He looked over to Angie as he continued to titty fuck Alicia, and ordered her to take all of her clothes off and sit on Alicia's face. He then kissed Angie, slipping his tongue in and making it vibrate. Alicia needed no orders when Angie had sat on top of her and had started liking her Mistress's pussy as her tits were being fucked.

Katie just sat there, watching her husband titty fuck and kiss their slaves respectively. She absolutely enjoyed the sight when he takes control of their girlfriends-turned-slaves. She loved the sight of Angie's tits pressed against her husband's while he clearly dominated The Mistress's mouth, and at the same time, him grabbing Alicia's tits and fucking them. _'Hey love?' _she thought to him, as his mouth was currently busy with Angie's.

_'Yes Honey?'_

_'We should do some discreet public sex sometime. With the risk of getting caught that is. Just you and me.'_

_'Are you sure?' _he asked

_'Definitely. If it weren't for the windows being enchanted as they were, we would be watching the game. Which, by the way,'_ she looked at the scoreboard underneath the Top Box, then looked back at her husband, _'The score is a hundred-thirty to ninety with America in the lead.'_

_'Cool.' he responded, 'Hey, could you give me a hand with Alicia here? Need her tits squeezed together as I play with Angie's.'_

_'Course sweety.' _Katie replied with a smile as she got off the chair, stripped off her clothes and got onto her knees between her husband and their Mistress, squeezing their slave's tits together, covering his monster cock that was riding between them.

They stayed like this for the next little while and only changed positions when the American Seeker Ariel Singleton, pulled off a successful Wronski Feint against The Bulgarian Seeker, Victor Krum, with the score now being 160 - 130 with the Americans in the lead. In their new position, Angie and Katie were kissing each other as they were now standing next to Harry and Alicia. Harry had pushed his cock inside Alicia's pussy. He was also kissing, suckling, and groping her breasts during this time as well.

For the next thirty minutes Harry fucked Alicia as Katie was dominating Angie in a Battle of Tongues. Then Harry felt his build up in his balls and with a final grunt and shove, he cummed inside his slave making her cum as well, along with Angie and all his other Purple slaves along with her. It was during this time that the game was over with the final score being 350 - 140 Americans winning the 422 Quidditch World Cup. There were celebrations going on from the American Stands as red, white and blue fireworks of American Bald Eagles, Thunderbirds, the American Flag, and the Ilvermorny School Emblem (a Gordian Knot), going off as they cheered loudly for their team's victory.

Harry and his girls magicked themselves clean and got dressed (with Alicia pulling out a new shirt from their back pack as hers was ripped in half). Then Harry once more grabbed the Portkey that he left on the round table, made sure his girls grabbed hold of it and Portrayed away from their box and back to the Portkey Point where they were reunited with Nym. The four of them quickly moved away from the Landing Point (After Katie once more helped him up from his feet) and followed Nym again to the bathroom stall and all five of them entered inside it.

"Merlin's _balls_ Master," Nym said after she kissed him, "You trying to get me fired or something with that orgasm you gave Alicia here?" She gestured to her said sister.

"So you know which one I was shagging huh?" He asked, quite curious actually.

"Yes!" Nym yelled out in frustration. Then she realized she was talking/yelling at her Master as her face took on a look of horror. She consciously took a few steps back, bowed her head in submission, and grew her breasts to where they were before a few hours ago to when he enslaved her. "I'm sorry Master." She was saying over and over as this was happening. Meanwhile Katie had magically silenced and locked the bathroom stall door and Angie and Alicia were taking guard positions in front of it. Then Katie came over to Nym and started to disrobe the currently eldest slave in the room. She stopped however, when she reached down to Nyms skimpy Hufflepuff bra and G-string panties. Then Katie went over to her husband who had the backpack, and took out a double-sided strap-on dildo that's the length and size of her Husband's cock. She handed it to her husband and stripped off all of her clothes, even her bra and panty set, took the strap-on from him and slipped the harness on, while taking in one side of the dildo in her pussy.

It took Katie only a moment to get used to this (she never bothered to use dildos like this before), but once she did, she walked over to Nym (who was still mumbling those three words "I'm sorry Master."), grabbed her shoulders and ordered her to kneel. Nym immediately took to order of The Master's Wife, and kneeled before her.

"Nym," Katie started, as she grabbed a fist full of pink hair with her right and pulled the metamorph's head back roughly, making the slave look at her, "I can see now that you were struggling during the whole game. So, I'll say this only _once_. You are either an Auror and our slave, or more accurately, _my_ slave, or you're just _my_ sex slave. Which will it be, _My Nymph._" Katie explained quietly as she bent over the kneeling slave in front of her, lowering her voice so that only the slave could hear the last few words. "I'll give you this choice, only _once_ in your life." She whispered in the slave's ear.

_'Umm... honey? You okay?'_ she heard from her husband in her mind.

_'Oh, I'm fine sweetie.'_ she said, not taking her eyes off of the metamorphmagus slave in front of her _'I'm just taking Nym here under my wing so to speak.' _Katie explained to him. Harry just nodded his head at this as he waited to see what Nym would do. So far, the slave was quite, then he saw her lips move.

"What was that?" Katie asked the slave under her grasp, apparently, she saw the slave's lips move as well. Kinda hard not to when your staring at the face.

"Sex Slave!" Nym yelled her answer this time. Harry saw his wife smirk at this before she stuffed the outer part of the dildo in her slaves mouth before the slave had a chance to close it fully.

Nym was so shocked at first about her answer and Her Lady's actions that all she could do was kneel there for moment as the dildo -the exact size of Master's-, pressed all the way down her ever expanding throat. The foot-long, five inches in girth dildo didn't stop until it was completely gone inside Nymph's mouth and Harry could see the huge bulge in her throat from his point of view from the dildo. He glanced back to Angie and Alicia and saw the exact same bulge in their throats.

_'Hey love, put the Nymph on all fours would ya honey?' _he asked her

_'Okay. Gonna join in the fun?'_ Katie asked as she guided her slave on all fours with her dildo still in the Nymph's throat.

_'Damn straight I am.' _he replied as he took off the backpack and his clothes while walking towards Nym's backside. He grabbed her soft, squishy arse and ripped the g-string away from it.

"You won't be needing _that_ anymore, _Nymphadora._" Harry said darkly as he pushed his cock inside her other hole, the one he had yet to claim. It was super tight at first, but then it got wider with every inch of his cock as he pushed it in, as if her asshole was accommodating for it. From then on out, they lost track of time as Husband and Wife fucked the former Auror in a sealed off bathroom. With every thrust forward from Harry, he had forcefully pushed their slave forward into his wife's dildo after she had slammed it all the way home forcing their slave backwards all the way back to his pelvis like a seesaw cutting a log.

From time to time, Harry looked over to their ever present guard slaves to see them swaying a little back and forth as the imaginary dildo and cock worked their way in their arses and throats. He wondered how Padma faired while he and his wife fucked the former Auror. 

-SW- 

_Padma's POV_

Even though Padma was across the campsite from her Master and Lady Katie now, she was definitely feeling the effects of them having sex with another Purple Sister. She was worried her Father would take notice of the bulge in her neck appearing every now and then (even though her Master had given her an ankle bracelet to wear to hide such fact from Non-Potter sister's and family members), but so far he hadn't noticed. Which she was thankful for. She can't really talk well enough with a ghostly-like cock in her throat. She was also trying hard enough to not walk funny as she felt a ghostly-like cock in her arsehole as well. She felt rather embarrassed about the whole situation she found herself in. In fact, she can't wait to get back to her Master so they can have sex again. And she would also tell him how the Quidditch Game went as well. 

-SW- 

_Harry and Katie's POV_

Meanwhile back in the magically sealed bathroom, Harry had switched holes and was now shagging the Nymph's pussy when he felt ready to cum inside this hole for the second time this day. When he sprayed his load inside Nym, everybody else cummed at the same time making a mess of white seed everywhere they were standing at (Padma was lucky enough to be in her room [in her family's tent] at this time. Minnie was in her office at Hogwarts alone doing paperwork, Helena was also alone on break in Alice Longbottom's room at St. Mungo's [which she had finally gotten paperwork to transfer the comatose woman into a room by herself. _Need to tell Master about that_. She thought], and Lily was alone in Helena's living room when they all cummed).

Normally, after that, a normal woman would have collapsed from exhaustion, but since everyone one in the bathroom was bound to Harry in someway, they remained standing (or kneeling in Tonks's case) where they were. Harry continued to ride through his wife's sex toy's orgasm and proceeded to give the slave yet another one right after, milking her up even more.

"Stand up Nymph," Katie ordered as she pulled her dildo out of the Nymph's mouth. With slight difficulty, Nym eventually stood up on her feet with Harry's cock still disappearing inside her pussy. "I wonder if you can take _two_ big cocks inside you." Katie wondered as she watched her husband continue to fuck their metamorph slave. Katie saw her slave's eyes widened at the thought of two big cocks inside her pussy. Then she saw them take on a challenging look and Katie just smirked.

Katie went up to her slave and pushed her dildo inside the woman's pussy with her husband's up-thrust. Katie was actually surprised, as was her husband, that Tonks can take ten inches of girth inside her. Then again, in hindsight, they shouldn't have been, as Tonks _is_ a metamorphmagus that can change any part of her body to accommodate to _any_ situation. As is the case of having two, foot-long, five inches in girth sized dicks inside her well worn-out pussy.

Harry looked at his wife to see she was really enjoying her time with the slave between them. Then he looked past her and saw the effect of having a double penetration on a metamorphic was like on a non-metamorph. His eyes widened even further to see Angie and Alicia's stomachs poking out with two impressions and to see actual pain in their faces.

So Harry quickly pulled out of Tonks's pussy and saw the relief in his other two slaves faces (and he knew that the others would have that same relief as well) before pushing his cock inside Tonks's other hole. Katie looked at him for a moment before she saw the look in her husband's eyes and she got the message. Yes, Nym can handle two of Harry's cocks inside her pussy at once, but not the other Purple's.

_'Maybe you should make the Nymph here a red slave for me Harry. Instead of a purple one.'_ Katie suggested. _'Since, you know, the other Purple's can't handle two of your glorious cocks at once.'_

_'You do realize you have to take care of her like a newborn right?' _he asked,

_'I do.'_ she responded with a smile to him as she kissed the Nymph's lips. _'It'll be worth it though to have a red metamorph sex slave. At least, in my opinion.'_

_'As the lady wishes. Though, maybe we should do this at your mother's place?'_ he suggested

_'Alright.' _she replied, she actually sounded like she was pouting as well while still kissing the Nymph, _'Don't forget about this.'_

_'I won't, promise.'_ he said as he pulled out and cummed on the metamorph's back.

* * *

**AN**

**Kind of a cliffhanger right? Anyway, next chapter will be the end of this little four part chapter (The Aftermath Pt 4), then we speed up until we hit the Hogwarts Train after that. What else do students do as they sit in their cabins for about eight, nine hours during the day other than catching up? Like seriously, do you spend all that time catching up? You probably talk for like what, half 'n hour or so and then what? Just sit around awkwardly or something, staring out the window? I THINK _NOT!_**

**Harry is going to have some fun on the train ride to Hogwarts starting his fourth year. **


	9. Chapter Seven: Aftermath & Hospitals

**AN**

**Hope ya'll liked the last chapter. Here's the last of the Four Part chapter for ya'll to enjoy reading. Just so you know (and it'll show in my writing) I kinda suck at writing combat scenarios. So be warned if it seems a little... fast pace. It was imagined better in my head. And I believe I'll throw in a warning for this chapter. Might be the only time I do this.**

**Warning(s): (Sorta) Attempted Rape**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven  
**__Aftermath, Snitches & Hospitals Pt 4_

Monday, August 26th, 1996 (1:45 am)  
QWC Campgrounds

After Katie and Harry were finished fucking with their Metamorph, the three of them had cleaned up, dressed, and with Angie and Alicia following them, headed back to their tent. It took them at least an hour or so as there were many, _many_, celebrations going on instead of the usual half hour it did before when they went up to the stadium. Even though Harry knew his slaves cam shift them there, he actually wanted to see what the American Celebrations were like. Apparently, they use lots and _lots _of fireworks of different animals and magical creatures, especially the Thunderbird and the American Bald Eagle.

Once they reached their tent within the said hour, they all heard explosions that did _not_ sound like fireworks going off. Harry and Tonks looked around as his wife and slaves went inside the tent hurriedly to pack everything up inside it before it was allowed to collapse and roll up into a scroll the size of an arm, and about a toot long. It took the girls all of five minutes to make sure everything was locked down and secured before that happened. Once the tent was rolled up in a scroll, he put it in the backpack that Angie was carrying, then ordered Katie to be shifted with Angie and Alicia.

"We can fight though, Harry." Katie argued before The Mistress could follow her orders. "We have Tonks's memories!"

"But not experience!" Harry argued back at his wife, knowing he might be put in the doghouse for a night... maybe a week...

"And what, _you_ do?" Katie asked, hands on hips, her voice stern.

"First three years of Hogwarts, remember?" He said, looking right back at his Wife. He knew that she knows of his... adventures during his times at Hogwarts so far. "Now get _going!_ I have Tonks here!"

"_Fine!"_ Katie grounded out as Angie grabbed hold of her Lady's right shoulder and Alicia's left and shifted them away. All it looked to Harry was that one moment they were there, then the _slide_ out of existence. Like they folded themselves into a pocket of space. There was no sound with it either, just a gust of wind to the face for anyone standing close to a slave Shifting like that. After the three disappeared from sight, Harry and Tonks headed towards where the screaming and panicking people were with Wands at the ready and Tonks telling her Master the different combat spells she had learned under her tutelage of one Alastair Mad-Eye Moody.

-SW-

(2:20 am)

During the evacuation into the forest, two women, a young adult in her early twenties, and her younger sister, in her late teens, were somehow separated from the main evacuation group. These sisters were very beautiful, perfect curves, that perfect hourglass figure that woman would kill for, silver-blonde hair. The older of the two had blue eyes while the younger one had grey eyes.

Of course, these two didn't just get separated, they were being followed by a group of six figures dressed in black robes and white skull-like masks. They did hear stories of these costume freakshows. Death Eaters they were called back in the late 70's when You-Know-Who's reign of terror was rampant. Death Eaters were heartless bastards to any hapless women who don't know how to fight back. Of course, these two did know, they just didn't have enough time to draw their wands when they finally realized they were surrounded. When the two did draw their wands however, they were quickly disarmed, their wands flying from their grip, past the half-ring of the six Death Eaters that cornered the two sisters against a large oak tree.

"Let's have a little fun shall we boys?" One of the Death Eaters said, laughing maniacally. That Death Eater's mask was covering half of his face, leaving only the lower half visible in the wand light by a few of the others. A dark blue curse shot out from his wand that was aimed at the older sister that was valiantly trying to protect her younger sister. She winced a little as the curse ripped open the front of her shirt, leaving her breasts exposed to the forest and to the Death Eaters.

The younger spoke something in french to her older sister, the older replied back and the younger tried to hide further behind the older sister's form. Another dark blue curse from another wand and the older sister's jeans were stripped off. The older sister looked around the six Death Eaters with a determined look on her face as she saw a couple of them open the lower half of their robes, springing their little cocks out from their confinements and started stroking them.

However, before the Death Eaters moved a step closer to the sister's, one of them suddenly exploded where they stood. Then another. The remaining four Death Eaters quickly turned around to combat the source of their fallen comrades, the women behind them completely forgotten at the moment. The Death Eaters started yelling out spells and multicolored lights spilled into the night from their wands, hitting nothing but bushes and tree trunks, which exploded when a few nasty spells hit them.

Meanwhile, Tonks snuck up to the two sisters quietly and quickly got them away from the now _two_ remaining Death Eaters. Once Tonks got them far enough away, Harry finally joined the three women after dispatching the last of the bastards. Harry took one glance at the taller silver-haired woman, saw that she was naked for the most part, breasts and womanhood exposed and all, and immediately looked away from her.

"Uh... you're welcome?" he said, after holstering his wand in his sleeve, still looking away from the beautiful women, trying and failing miserably to hide his hardening cock in his trousers. Just because he has sex with his women on a daily bases and has seen them naked all the time, doesn't mean he can't be a gentleman towards an almost raped victim... victims...

Therefor he was actually surprised to find himself in the arms of said woman wrapping him in a crushing hug before he pulled himself back together and hugged her back. She was saying something in French as she pulled back and kissed him on the cheeks and then full on the lips. When the woman pulled away this time, she had a smile the lit up her entire being. Even the younger woman, about his age he noticed, seemed to smile as well.

"You speak English right?" Harry asked, noting that there seems to be a pull from her of some kind, though he just ignored it completely and looked at her face, trying his hardest not to look at her decently sized boobs.

"Sorry. Of course I do." She replied in a light French accent, as if she'd been practicing English for a few years or so from her native tongue. "I'm Fleur, Fleur Marie Delacour, and my sister Gabrielle Apolline Delacour. (She indicated the girl behind her and to the left [Tonks was to Fleur's right]) Thank you for saving our virtue and life." She leaned in and kissed him again and this time he kissed her back. After a minute of nothing but kissing the very beautiful woman in his arms, there was another commotion nearby and a man shouting a spell. They broke their kiss and looked up in the sky and saw a green skull explode in the night with a snake coming out of it's jaw making a figure-eight symbol underneath it.

Harry's lightning bolt scar burned badly at the same time when he saw the Mark. He bent over in pain as he reflexively brought a hand to said scar. He heard voices, but he couldn't understand them. The pain was a lot to take in, but pain was an old friend to Harry. His times at the Dursleys made sure of that, so pain was nothing new. But this pain, it was different, yet somehow familiar. However, just as suddenly as it appeared, the pain vanished.

Once his vision had cleared, he noticed that he was on a bed looking up at a ceiling instead of the forest he'd expected to be looking up at. He was slightly confused for a moment before he started looking around and saw that he was in his room in Helena's house. She offered him the Master bedroom many times, but he'd always refused and took his own room. Though he did sleep in the Master Bedroom a lot during/after having sex. He looked around again and saw Fleur, her sister Gabrielle, and Nym in his room.

"You shifted all of us here huh?" He asked Nym, clearing his head.

"Yes Ma-Harry." She replied, remembering to call him by his first name as was one of the Purple Collars standing orders. When non-slaves are in the vicinity, call the Master: Harry. And since neither Fleur and Gabrielle were in the know, the standing order kicked in almost immediately.

"Greeaat..." Harry groaned, rubbing his scar from the lingering effects of the pain. Now that he can think clearly, he did remember that familiar pain. Back in his first year, when he was facing Quirrelmort, saving the Philosopher's Stone from him. For the record, he didn't believe Dumbledore when the Headmaster said that the stone was destroyed. The Flamells probably had something similar like this happen to them before in their supposed record six hundred year lifespan. They most likely had contingencies and fakes. In fact, that was probably a fake stone that was used to lure Voldie out and even Dumbledore was fooled by how real it looked. _All that for nothing if that's true. _Harry thought to himself after thinking about that.

So if these two incidents were related, and that dream he had last week about an old man being killed by Voldie, a snake, Wormtail, and someone else, was connected somehow, that must mean _something_ right?

Harry shook his head and cleared those thoughts away and looked at the two guests he had in his room. He saw that Fleur hadn't changed at all and if he saw right, her nipples were getting pointier and hard looking. He looked down and saw that he had a very tight hard-on in his trousers. Slightly uncomfortable also.

"You do get an award for saving our lives." Fleur said as she sat on the edge of the left side of his bed in a seductive manner. Harry gulped a little when Fleur lightly traced her left hand up his inner left leg a moment later. He saw Gabrielle walk around the room to the other side of the bed and felt her sit on the edge, opposite her sister, doing the same thing with her right hand up his right leg.

Not that Harry was complaining about this, but, "Are you two sure about this?" He asked,

"I am." She nodded as her left hand slowly went higher on his left leg. He looked to Gabrielle with the same questioning look as she only smiled and followed her sister. "It is the Veela way," Fleur started to explain to him and he looked at her as she played around in his inner thigh, "For when a man saves a Veela from certain... doom, I think is the word, to give said man her virtue. Veela are _very_ sexual by nature. And don't worry about that silly little slave war that's been going on Harry." Harry cocked an eyebrow at the mention of the war and his name. He swore he never gave it. "Even the French know who you are, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. And my sister and I, we owe you a life-debt for saving us. Therefore, we would like to make the Veela Bond with you. And don't worry about my sister, she may look a little young, but she's actually a few years younger than I, making her sixteen."

Harry just nodded and relaxed his entire body. He gave a look to Nym, who was still standing in the room and told her to leave and close the door. Nym followed the order, leaving Harry and two beautiful French women on his bed alone. Then Harry had a sudden thought just as Fleur's left hand and Gabrielle's right hand reached the hem of his trousers.

"Not to kill the lovely mood," Harry said as his trousers were pulled down by both sisters and his foot long, five inches in girth cock sprang up from it's confinement. "But what about your parents?" He asked, "You're French and all. Won't doing this, to me, be like... a bad idea or something?" He asked, and moaned a little when their respectively left and right dainty hands grabbed his cock after they got over their shocked surprise at his monster cock.

"Our mother _definitely _won't mind." Fleur replied, staring, a little awed at the sight of his cock. She looked to her sister and saw the same awe on her face. "Though, I suppose you're right about the something part. Our papa is the French Ambassador to your Ministry of Magic. He would be worried about us right now. We'll send our mother a letter tomorrow sometime. She'd explain better to papa than what we could in our letter." She said as she continued to stroke his monster cock along with her sister. Her thumb was barely touching the rest of her enclosed hand! The same goes for her sister as well on that front, though, a few centimeters further of course.

"Okay." Harry groaned out at the simple handjob the women were giving him. He didn't really care anymore about the political fallout of tonight. All he cared about was the two very sexy women before him, and the night he was going to give them. He'll research Veela Bonds later.

Meanwhile, Fleur was smiling at the look on her saviors face as she and her sister continued stroking him. She turned around to face him more, proudly showing off her still exposed breasts to him and descended her lips over his monster cock. _Oh my God he tastes amazing_. She thought as she went down about half-way and started bobbing her head up and down from there.

Gabrielle had also turned around on the bed to face her savior for a better view of her sister and him. She saw her sister took his cock into her mouth halfway and brought her head in to lick the rest of the shaft that was left open. They kept at this for a while, taking turns on sucking his cock, before they felt his cock throb in their hands and release his seed on to their faces. Then they sort of ignored him for the next few minutes as they licked each other's faces clean with their tongues, then kissed each other, sharing his seed between their lips.

Harry just watched the beautiful sight before him and his cock was immediately hardened again as the Delacour Sisters shared his seed between themselves. He didn't dare interrupt them as they cleaned themselves. Once they were done, they looked back down to see that his cock wasn't deflated after that load. They seemed surprised about this.

"Before we go on," Harry started, gaining their attention, "I should know, are you two virgins?" He asked bluntly. They blushed prettily at his question and nodded shyly for their answer. "I'm guessing to complete the Bond, we have to consummate. Am I right?" They nodded again. "And what do you mean about not worrying about the slave war thing?"

"Because this is a very different type of Bond." Fleur spoke up, "Instead of us becoming your slaves, we become your partners. And you can also resist the allure completely as well. Which is one of the defining qualities us Veela look for in our Mate. That, and his magical potential. And you, Harry James Potter, have _a lot _of potential."

_That's interesting. _He thought. "All right. That explains that I guess. Oh and just so you know, I already have a wife, a Mistress, and other slaves."

"If you are worried about us being jealous," Fleur said as she grabbed his cock with her right hand this time, and her sister grabbed his balls with her right hand, "Then you need not worry about that. As I said, we Veela are _very_ sexual in nature. Most of us are Bi-Sexual, and have no qualms about incest with our sisters and mother's."

"Okay then." Harry said as he sat up against the headboard of the bed, making the Veela move forward with him. "Then this will be a very enjoyable night for the both of you." He said with a smile. "But first," he continued as they started to stroke his cock again, they stopped and looked at him, waiting for what he was going to say next. "We're all wearing too much. Let's strip."

The girls smiled at him and they helped takes his shirt off revealing his naked chest to him. With the amount of sex he'd been having, his daily exercise, and his continuing potion regime from his mother-slave-in-law, he was gaining more lean muscle. He will never be a bodybuilder because of his frame due to the Dursleys, but he does have wiry muscles of an Olympic Runner and the beginnings of a six-pack as well. The Veela _definitely_ liked what they saw under his shirt. They just knew he would make them beautiful daughters one day.

They both leaned toward his face and kissed his cheeks at the same time as Harry smiled at them both. Then they both kisser downward slowly and seductively. They kissed his jawline, lingered on the sides of his neck for a few moments (he lifted his head so they could get a better angle), then down his chest as they slowly crawled backwards. They kissed his nipples for a few moments before backing away from him and standing up, leaving him wanting more of their touch.

They didn't stay away for long though, as they slowly stripped their clothing from their bodies in a seductive manner. Even though Fleur only had her sleeves and the back half of her shirt left she somehow managed to make it look more sexy as she took off her damaged shirt. The same went for her jeans as well as she took them off, revealing long smooth legs with soft looking skin, and no patch of hair around her womanhood. He looked towards Gabrielle and saw she had already taken her shirt off, seeing that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it. Then she slowly took her jeans off, revealing that she was wearing small panties to barely cover her shaved womanhood.

After they stripped and showed off their lovely bodies to him, they crawled back onto the bed and took his trousers off from him completely and once again grabbed his monster cock. The Veela then started to stroke him again and as Gabrielle leaned in to suck on his cock, Harry reached out with his right hand, grabbed her hair and pushed her down on his cock further than she had done before. Their hands stopped at the base of his cock as he kept pushing more of it in Gabrielle's throat. Though he did stop at about the eight inch mark (where the girl's hands were) on his cock as she started to gag a little.

"Breathe." He told her, "Breathe through your nose. And both of you remove your hands." They did as commanded, and he pushed Gabrielle even further down on his cock. Her cheeks puffed out as she tried to breathe and take in more of his cock at the same time. When he made her reach the base of his cock he released her head finally and she pulled out, coughing. As she was recovering, Fleur took on the challenge and took his cock into her mouth.

At first, she just stopped a few inches down and just as Harry was about to grab her head, he saw her breathe in, open her mouth a little more and push her head down all the way, much faster than the sister. Fleur looked at him with smug eyes, saying she was the better swallower of cocks with them. Harry just rolled his.

"I've seen better." He told them. Fleur narrowed her eyes at the unsaid challenge at those words. She continued to hold her position with his cock deep in her throat as she brought her left hand up and played with his balls. Harry moaned in satisfaction at the pleasure he was gaining. He was actually surprised that Fleur can hold on this long as a couple long minutes flew by with her mouth full of his cock.

When it looked like she couldn't take it anymore, Harry grabbed her head and forced it down for an even longer period. She squeezed his balls a little harder than usual, and as she did that, he unloaded his seed down her throat and into her stomach, which some spilling out of her mouth. That's when he had released her, at the four minute mark. She pulled out coughing and gagging with his semen spilling out of her mouth a little.

"Help your sister a little would you Gabby?" He asked of the younger sister. She just nodded and moved in to kiss Fleur and lick up his cum from her face again. A few minutes later, they were 'cleaned' and ready for more. As was he of course. "Okay, youngest first here." He said and motioned to Gabrielle "Gabby, get on top of my cock and plunge it in your pussy. Time for you to Bond." Gabrielle smiled when widely when Fleur translated for her sister and followed he motions. Fleur moved away so her little sister had the room to move about.

Once Gabrielle was positioned in the cowgirl style, Fleur grasped his cock and aimed it at her sister's entrance. Then Gabrielle lowered herself on top of him, wincing a little as his huge cock entered inside her for the first time. She stopped however at her hymen. When she looked at him in the eyes, she could only see passion and pleasure in them before she decided to let him deflower her right there. She lifted up, then let her body drop all the way down on his monster cock. She mewled in pleasure at the pain of her hymen ripped away as she fell down on his cock completely. Gabrielle waited a moment to let the pain subside before she started to ride his cock up and down.

Harry had sat up straighter by this point hug the woman riding him. It was a little weird at first, to actually feel his cock poking out of her skin, but he got used to it. _Must be how the Purple's feel when I have sex with one of them. At least on a small scale. _He thought as he decided to kiss her. She kissed back and actually fought for dominance when he snaked his tongue into her mouth. He knew he could win in the battle of tongues, but he decided to let her take charge this time. Just to see what it was like to have a woman take over.

It actually felt amazing to have her tongue inside his mouth! _Maybe I should let my wife do this more often. _He thought as he sucked on her tongue in his mouth. Then he imagined a snaked and _hissed_, making his tongue vibrate and she pulled back out in surprise.

_"Que diable était-ce?!"_ She asked in french.*

_~I can speak parse...~ _he immediately realized he was speaking the language of snakes, cleared his throat and said in English this time, "I can speak Parseltongue. Language of the snakes." He waited for Fleur to translate as best she could to her sister then said, "I use it in sex all the time." Translation later. "I thought it would increase the pleasure." Final translation.

Gabrielle spoke something in french and when Harry looked to Fleur, she translated: "My sister said: That's really cool. What else can you do with parseltongue?... I want to know to Harry."

"Well, let me show you then. Hold on tight Gabby." He said as he scooted back down the bed so he was laying flat on his back. "Okay, now sit up Gabby." He told her, and she did after a translation. "Fleur, sit on my face. I'm gonna lick your pussy as you kiss your sister as she rides my dick. Got that?" He told her. She nodded with a smile and moved to comply with his wishes. She got on the bed on her knees and positioned herself like he told her to. She heard him hiss between her legs and she immediately felt his vibrating tongue go in to her pussy, feeling the vibrations throughout her body. Then Fleur kissed her sister as Gabrielle started riding him again. The younger kissed the older back just as passionately and felt the vibrations through her body from Harry's Parseltongue technique on her sister's pussy.

Harry was quite obviously enjoying himself as he ate out Fleur with Parseltongue and her younger sister was riding him. They stayed like this for the next twenty minutes or so before Harry finally cummed inside Gabrielle's womb. As soon as he did, there was a flash of golden light and he felt another presence in his mind settle in, as if it had always belonged there.

This is when the two women switched positions. Gabrielle mewled at the loss of his monster inside her, but squealed happily when he started licking her with Parseltongue when she settled her pussy on top of him. Harry found her pussy even more delicious than her sister's as he could taste himself and Gabrielle's juices mixed together. He heard Fleur moan at the feeling of his cock going inside her and she just plunged away as her hymen ripped apart and dropped all the he way down, filling her insides just like her sister had done moments ago.

Once she got used to the monster cock inside her, she started moving up and down it as she kissed her sister again, feeling the vibrations from Harry's tongue throughout her body. Fleur didn't last nearly as long as her sister did, but Harry's actions on her before could have factor in for that. After Fleur orgasmed, Harry had cummed inside her almost right after. There was another golden glow and once again, Harry felt _another_ presence inside his mind, as if it too had always belonged there. Over time, he will tell the differences between their connections, along with his wife, but right now, Harry was one very, _very_ happy young man.

-SW-

Monday, August 26th, 1996  
The Bell-Ross Residence: Godric's Hollow (9:30 am)

Harry had fallen asleep a few hours ago, with the happiest smile on his face as he held a naked Fleur and Gabrielle on top of his naked body, all a little sweaty from the night's activities. He could still feel their presence in his mind, along with his wife's as well. _I'm definitely gonna have to get used to this._ He thought to himself as he held his two Veela closer to him.

_'You better.' _he heard Fleur's light accented french voice in his mind as the said Veela snuggled closer to him.

_'Morning loves.'_

_'Matin à toi aussi mon 'Arry.' _He heard another angelic sleepy voice in his head. And surprisingly, he understood what she said.

_'Why do I suddenly understand French?'_ he asked

_'Yeah, same here.' _ he heard Katie's tired voice say

_'Its part of the Veela Bond,' _Fleur started to explain _'When we bonded last night, we gain the information of our Mate and Visa versa. And Language is one of those things so we can better understand each other. So Gabby, you should be able to speak English now just like me.'_

_'But I don't wanna.'_ Gabby complained, _'I love the French language.'_

_'As do I, but since we're in England…'_

_'Fiiiine…' _Gabby moaned out.

Fleur just chuckled a little at her sister's antics. Fleur herself was just as happy as her new Mate is, as she could tell. She leaned up and kissed his jawline before going up further to kiss his lips. _'This is a lovely morning and all,' _she said, still kissing him, then she pulled back and said out loud, "But I desperately need a shower and a change of clothes. Think you can spare one of your slaves to go to the Ambassador Mansion and get some of our clothes? I'll send a letter with her explaining our situation."

"No prob. I'll send Nym with your letter." Harry said aloud. "Also, I think I'll join you for that shower." He nudged Gabrielle a little so she was off of him. The young Veela rolled onto her back and Harry couldn't resist to squeeze her perky B-cup breasts a little, making the girl gasp at the surprise. He laughed at the cute glare Gabrielle gave him then left his bedroom with Fleur, and lead her to the showers, he heard the shower water was already running and smirked at the steam coming from the slightly opened bathroom door. He made a quiet gesture to Fleur and she just nodded, following his lead.

When he got closer, he heard the best music he could hear coming from the steamy shower, a woman's moaning. Two of them to boot. _'I wonder if it's my mum and Helena.' _he thought to Fleur

_'Probably are,' _she agreed with a smile, _'Shall we join them?' _she asked as she grabbed his erected cock with her right hand and led him towards the slightly ajar door to the bathroom. Harry, having no choice (Eve though willingly) went along with Fleur as she opened the door quietly. Harry went ahead of her this time, quietly entering the bathroom to hear his slaves moaning and fingers slapping against skin as the water was running down over them. He looked to the shower to see the wet red hair of his mother and the dirty-blonde hair of Helena (She had died her hair brown just before seeing her and the color was slowly washing out now).

Harry smiled as he saw the women began kissing each other and he walked across the bathroom, entered the shower stall they were in (now roomy enough for four average people thanks to magic), stopped behind his mother and pushed his cock into her pussy from behind her. His slaves broke their kiss and gasped at the feeling of his cock inside them, even if one was just a ghostly feeling. Before Harry wrapped his arms around his mother from behind, he gestured Fluer to go kiss Helena, then wrapped his arms around his mother and grabbed her huge breasts.

"Morning Mum." He whispered in her left ear as he fucked her.

"M-morning M-master!" She struggled to say as he pumped his monster cock slow and hard inside her.

"Did you miss me?" He asked quietly as he groped her breasts. All Lily could do was nod her head, lost in the attention she was receiving, and so was all the other Purple's. He took his cock out from her and quickly yet carefully, turned his mother around and gently pushed her against the wall, pinned her hands behind her back, and pushed his cock inside his mother again.

"Master!" He heard Helena's voice even as he saw Fleur go down on her knees to eat the elder woman's pussy.

"Yes Helena?" He asked, turning his attention back to his mother.

"I... I managed to get... Alice alone at Saint Mungo's." He heard her struggle to say, "You can get her... anytime now and before school."

Harry slowed to an almost stop as he processed this information. _Okay, fuck it, I'm not going to tell Neville about it this. _He thought to himself as he resumed fucking his mother at full speed, knowing all of his Purple's would feel this. _I guess I should also make Parvati a Purple now as well. She doesn't deserve to be a Red, I'll only have my enemies females as Red's. Like Malfoy's Pansy Parkinson._ He cleared his head after those thoughts and focused solely on his mother for the next hour or so, making her hold back on several orgasms before he had even one.

When he did unload his seed inside his mother, she, and all the Purple's cummed as one. Helena beside them squirted on Fleur's face. Padma in her room at home ejactulated and she ordered her sister to clean up with her tongue. Nym, who was with Katie at this time in The Ladies bedroom, cummed even though Katie was fucking her Metamorph with a strap-on doggy style. Angie and Alicia also cummed in the other spare bedroom in Helena's house and Minnie as well had a huge orgasm while in her bedroom at Hogwarts, as she was getting ready to go to breakfast down in the Great Hall.

After that, they finished their shower normally, dried off, and not bothering with clothes (for now, until Harry goes to St. Mungo's that is), the four of them went down to the kitchen where they met up with the others along the way. Harry kissed his wife good morning, and though she responded in kind, he had a feeling she's going to explode on him soon enough about last night. Probably after breakfast.

-SW-

Monday, August 26th, 1996  
St. Mungo's Hospital: Private Ward section (1:30 pm)

Harry was right. His wife did yell at him about last night. And boy was she angry. Though she did take most of her anger out on Tonks through sex, she still had some left over to properly slap him hard enough across his face, leaving a red handprint. Then she kissed him roughly after that and the two of them had rough makeup sex before Harry told her he's going to Saint Mungo's with her mother to grab Alice.

That's were he is now, in the Private Ward section of St. Mungo's Hospital in private room number 721. Apparently, since Alice Longbottom was in the Long Term Care Ward, there was hardly any parchmentwork for her and her husband. So it was laughably easy for Helena to move her sister-slave to a private room without any questions. In fact, the only parchmentwork there was for the Longbottoms was the entry-log and what they were in for. Which was Advanced Cruciatus Exposure. There was no treatment plan, no nothing.

When Harry first saw his Godmother (It was in his Parents Final Will when he read it in his trip to Gringotts), he was surprised by how thin she looked, laying there on the hospital bed in nothing but the standard patient garb. She was basically like him before he started the potion regime to fill him out from what the Dursleys have done to him.

"Do the Healers here even feed her?" He asked Helena as he walked up to the right side of the bed and lightly touched Alice's frail-looking right hand.

"Sometimes, but not as often as you would like Master." Helena answered. They had made sure to put up silencing and privacy wards around the room to prevent eavesdroppers, even though anyone barely comes into the Private Section if only to do check up rounds.

"Even Muggle Doctors feed coma patients nutrients, just to make sure they get them." He said, still a little shocked at Magical Healers wouldn't continuously feed coma patients. "I read a lot as a kid." He explained himself to her silent question.

He moved closer towards his Godmother's face and kissed her, just as he had done with his own mother to wake her up. When he backed away from the kiss however, unlike his mother, Alice woke up screaming, her voice strained from non use over the years, as if she was still being tortured under the Cruciatus Curse.

"I order you to _stop _screaming Alice." Harry said in a commanding voice. He somehow knew, to break through to her, to get her back so to speak, was to be forceful with her. She did stop screaming as he had ordered, but she was still convulsing silently. _I do _not _want to be on the end of a Cruciatus Curse. _He thought as he saw the actions of Advanced Exposure. _I swear to Merlin, if I ever see the bitch who did this, I'll make _her _into a Red Slave, for she deserves that._ He thought darkly as he gently held his Godmother down along with Helena's help.

"C'mon godmother, snap out of it!" He begged, as Alice continued to struggle beneath his firm hands. "Fight this! You can break through it, I _know_ you can."

A few rough minutes later and her body eased into even breathing, stabilizing itself. Both Harry and Helena breathed a sigh in relief as Alice calmed down. Harry turned his attention to Helena and said: "You know that potion regime you put me on?" He asked, she nodded, "When Alice next awakens, I want _you_ to take care of her properly. Give her the same potion treatment as you did for me. And let me know when she's healthy enough for sex."

"Yes Master. As you wish Master." Helena said, bowing her head to him.

* * *

**AN**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, leave a review if you want to.**

***Que diable était-ce = What the hell was that (From English to French Google Translation)**

**Next Chapter: Time Skip, with a new addition to the family, and then the Hogwarts sExpress.**

**Yes, you read that right. **


	10. Chapter Eight: The Hogwarts sExpress

_**Chapter Eight  
**_The Hogwarts sExpress

* * *

**AN**

**Hope ya'll liked this chapter, and yes you have read the title right for this one. Nice pun eh?**

* * *

Sunday, September 1st, 1996  
Platform 9 ¾; Hogwarts Express (10:15 am)

After his trip to the Hospital to visit his Godmother, Harry decided to take it easy for the whole week before his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starts. He had went back to Gringotts the next day (Tuesday) and pulled some money for school shopping and muggle shopping (actually he had opened a Muggle Account through Gringotts services and converted a few million Galleons into pounds for Muggle Use. It was enough right?). Though that was after he had a new vault key ordered and created for twenty Galleons (super, super cheap for him) as his current one was with Mrs. Weasley. He also made a new key for the House of Peverell as well, as he had no idea where the hell _that_ vault key was. Both keys, are now inert.

He closed the current trust vault and opened several more, a new one for him with the same amount as before, and also with the same amount for each one of his Purple's (even Parvati, which he's planning on making a Purple sometime during the week). Then he went shopping for first class style school supplies for him and all his girls that are going to Hogwarts. Minus Padma and Parvati as they had already done their school shopping before the Quidditch World Cup. He went to Twilfit and Tattings for the best acromantula silk School robes (why not? He can easily afford this) and Dress Robes for the Yule Ball this Yuletide.

Then he got top-of-the-line potion equipment, not the second-hand stuff that he had (even though they're just as good anyway). He even got a new seven compartment blood-locked trunk to replace his second hand, standard single compartment trunk that Hagrid had gotten him before first year (He loved the half-giant, but his Trunk seriously could have been better). He even went back to Ollivanders to get some supplies for Wand Care, and a wand holster for his arm with anti-summoning and anti-detection charms on them. Again, the device was linked with his blood so only he could summon it, if it was somehow off of him.

The next day (Wednesday) Harry, along with his eloped wife, her mother and Tonks, went into Muggle London to get a new wardrobe for himself (he just never had the chance to do so before the QWC) The others just need the essentials for a wardrobe change. That took quite a few hours to complete for him. Even longer for the girls. Though, they did put on a private show for him when they showed off their either one piece, or two piece underwear selections. Then he and Katie had a quickie inside one of the changing rooms after Helena had placed some temporary Muggle Aversion wards over it.

-SW-

Wednesday August 28th, 1996 (6:15 pm)

After their shopping trip, they went to an eye center to get Harry new glasses (which he desperately needed). Once they got an appointment for later in the evening, they went out for an early dinner for a few hours before returning. After checking in and getting in the doctor's office the first question from her mouth was

"When was the last time you hand an eye exam Mr. Evanson?" To be safe out in the Muggle World, he is calling himself James Evanson, after his parents.

"Uh... I think I was five when I got these things?" He answered as a question as he adjusted his rounded glasses. Was he supposed to get regular check ups?

"How old are you again?" She asked, checking her clipboard.

"Sixteen." He replied instantly. "Just turned sixteen end of last month ma'am."

"No need to call me ma'am, kid." She said with a nice smile on her lips, "Call me Miss Roberts if you must, Kylie or if you really want to, call me by my middle name, Sarah, Lord Potter."

Harry's eyes widened in shock for a moment before narrowing at the woman in her fifties. She had short, curly cherry-blonde hair down to her jawline, grey eyes, long and narrow nose, and large lips. A thin neck, and an athletic build to her that suggests she goes to a muggle gym everyday to keep fit. Her breasts were big, about D Cup size he figured under those work clothes of hers, and she was curvy as well, not as much as his Veela girls are, but close enough.

"How do you..." Then he realized she must either be a Muggleborn, or a Squib. Most likely the latter. So of course she would know him, his famous scar was making itself known again. And she also said Miss. Not Misses. Indicating she was single. He smiled and relaxed back in the patient chair. He motioned for Helena to magically silence the room and lock the door to the office. This appointment was going to be fun in so many ways.

"Squib?" He asked the doc.

"Muggleborn actually. Left Hogwarts after my O.W.L.'s." she answered him as she went to work. "So you were five when you last had a check up. That's very bad for the eyes to not have regular check-ups every few years to see if you need a new prescription. Which, I assume you desperately need."

"You have no idea." He said, to be honest, ever since Hermione repaired them during their first train ride, he was super surprised by how well they held up until now. And no one, not even Malfoy, wised up and summoned them off his face to practically blind him during a schoolyard bash. He was very_, very_ lucky to not have _that_ happen to him. He would be in the Hospital Wing more often if that happened.

"So, we're going to run a few tests just to see where you're vision is at. Then we'll get those new glasses in the next couple of days before the Train, and new frames for you now so they're ready for said glasses." Vanessa continued.

"All right then. Let's get started, _Kylie_." Harry said eagerly. One for the new glasses, and two for an entirely different reason. He was going to make this nice woman a Purple Slave with the same S.O.'s (Standing Orders) as Minnie and Helena. Plus, they could always use some more information on muggle medical ways. So it's a win-win.

After going through his first ever _proper_ eye exam (Dursleys never counted), he realized just how bad his eyesight truly is without his glasses. Out of the eleven lines on the Eye Chart with random letters in each one decreasing in size, he could only read the first three from fifteen feet away from the Patients chair. After the normal eye test, she pulled a contraption over his face (and reading the numbers on the frames of his old glasses), it was a little better. He could read the fifth line now. Then when she adjusted the lenses on clarity and farsight, he could now read line ten. A massive improvement he'd say. All was next was to pick new frames for his new prescription glasses. But first...

"Hey Kylie?" He said, putting on his old round glasses as he stepped out of the chair, facing the woman.

"Yes Lord Potter?" She asked, looking up from her clipboard at her desk.

"First of all, call me Harry," he replied with a smile, _you'll be calling me Master soon enough,_ "Second, you are single right?" He asked, just to make sure if she was.

"I've had a few boyfriends in the past, none of them stuck though." She answered with a slight blush. "Couldn't keep up, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what you mean Kylie." He said, getting his seductive charm on as he walked closer to the sitting woman as she put her clipboard on her desk.

"Really?" She said, cocking an eyebrow, _did her voice peaked a little?_ "I don't think you do." _Nice recovery. _He thought as he stopped a half foot away from her. He looked her up and down again and noticed that she had undone a few of her dress shirt buttons, revealing more of her beautiful boobs for his eyes. He only cocked an eyebrow right back at her as he looked back to her face, acting as if that didn't phase him. He felt his cock enlarging in his new jeans, making them a little tighter than they were. He smiled at her for her attempt at _trying_ to seduce him, but since he'd seen other breasts of varying sizes, her seduction doesn't work.

"Well, let me," he unzipped his jeans and dropped them in front of her, letting his full erection spring out from it's confines. "Show you!" Dr. Roberts gasped unexpectedly (expectedly for Harry though) when he released his cock in front of her.

"Oh, _fuck me_." She whispered hoarsely, awed and stunned at the sight of this young man's _huge _cock.

"My thoughts _exactly_, Kylie." Harry said in a low voice as he opened her work shirt roughly, yet carefully (just to make sure the buttons didn't fly off), to reveal a thin blue bra barely covering her tits. She shuddered lightly as the slight coldness of the room brushed against her bare skin. Then he said, "On your knees doctor, chop chop." He backed up a few steps to make some room for Kylie as she went to her knees by his command. She looked at him with curious wonder in her eyes before Harry told her to suck on his cock. To his surprise, she took it all in in about a few seconds, a record. Not that he was keeping track of course. All his women eventually had his whole cock stuffed in their mouths at one point or another.

He grabbed her head, but let her take control of her own movements as she started to bob her head back and forth. He let her have the feeling of having her own control for about ten, fifteen minutes as she sucked his cock and played with his balls. Oh he loved it when a woman can suck well. Then he forced her head all the way to the base of his cock and held her there for a couple of minutes before forcing her to look up at him.

_"You are mine from now on. To use whenever I choose to. To shag whenever I want. To pleasure whenever I deem fit. Kylie Sarah Roberts; As the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, I hereby claim you into servitude for the rest of time. As deemed by my Servant, Helena Kamila Ross and Magic as Witnesses as I say, so mote it be!"_

He saw her eyes widen a little just before the flash of purple light appeared and disappeared a moment later and the usual purple collar and silver _P_ appeared on their usual places. He then glanced over to Helena and saw the echo of his cock in her throat bulging out. Helena looked at him with happiness in her eyes when she saw her Master take in a new Sister for their ever growing family.

-SW-

Thursday, August 28th, 1996  
Bell-Ross Bungalow (12:45 pm)

After he cummed down Kylie's throat and had Helena help 'clean' the woman up, he gave his new Purple Collar the S.O.'s he had for his slave-mother-in-law and Minnie. Then he had picked out his new frames (a narrow, rounded edge rectangular style with an emerald color to them [really brought his eyes out more and the frames were steel instead cheap plastic]), paid for them and his new prescription glasses then he and Helena went back home as Harry was considering his mother-slave-in-law's little two-story bungalow. _Though this place is a bit tight with all the women I'm gaining this month. _He thought_, _as he looked around the small living room meant for a small family of four when there's eight people in it. _Might actually have to check out some of the other properties I own. Especially Potter Manor_.

Over the next few days before the Hogwarts Express was due to leave, Harry had sorted out his new clothes for the next year and had gone back to Twilfit and Tattings to get the new School robes he had ordered for the students going back to Hogwarts in his growing family. Fleur and Gabrielle had sent their Letter with Tonks as delivery woman to the Ambassador Mansion that their family was staying at for the next year. Apparently there was an International Event going on this year called the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry had fancied being in said tournament, but after the last three years (and mainly a verbal talk down from his wife), he decided against it. He wanted to explore the school more for hidden passageways and... he wanted to focus on his studies. Yeah, studies. His wife was glaring at him when he thought that.

_'Can't hide anything from me Mister. Remember? Mind-Link.'_ she thought to him. He heard Fleur and Gabby giggle in the link _they can do that? _and he just smiled at her, right arm resting over her naked shoulders as they watched Star Wars Episode IV (Seriously, why start a movie franchise in the middle?) the night before the train leaves.

-SW-

September 1st, 1996  
Platform 9 ¾; Hogwarts Express (10:15 am)

For the first time that Harry could remember, he was actually quite early to the train platform this year instead of missing it (like second year) or nearly missing it. Why didn't the Weasley's use their Floo Connection to the platform again? He had _no _idea. Of course, unlike Katie, Angie, and Alicia (Fleur and Gabby had to return home for their school year a couple nights ago, but they promised they would see each other again soon), he was rocketed out of the floo network and onto the platform knocking over trunks and cages.

"Ooow…" he groaned in pain as he tried to get up from underneath a pile of trunks. "Muggleborn passageway next time. _Please!" _He begged as people helped the strange teen out of the pile as they reorganized their stuff. "Also, who leaves a pile of trunks near the floo access?" Harry asked to noone in particular.

After making sure that everyone one else was okay and their stuff, Harry slightly limped over to his waiting women and he took Katie's right hand in his left as Angie and Alicia took flanking positions.

"You okay?" Katie asked him after they found an empty compartment on the train.

"Oh, yeah, nothing like getting shot out of a Floo Network and into a pile of trunks." Harry said sarcastically. "I wasn't joking about the Barrier into the Muggle World though. Safer that way. Minus my second year." He did _not_ want to relive that experience again. What the actual fuck was Ron thinking? They could have waited for the proper Authorities after the train left without them, but _nooo _he wanted to _FLY_ to Hogwarts in a freaking Flying Ford Anglia.

"Hope you're well enough for this train ride, _Master_." Katie said, smiling a little when she purposely said Master.

"Always my dear." Harry replied as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Excuse me, room for two more?" A female voice asked from the compartment door. He looked towards it as saw Padma and Parvati standing in the hallway looking in. "Oh, hello Master!" Padma said happily, "Shall I _cum_ back later?" She asked, a little nervous.

"No need," Harry answered, "_Cum_ on in. Plenty of room in this compartment. Oh and on your knees Parvati, I'm going to -using a muggle phrase here-, upgrade you to a Purple today. Come on, chop chop." Parvati quickly followed her Master's command as Padma closed the door and shut the window blinds for complete privacy.

After Parvati got into position in front of her Master, Harry unzipped his jeans, cock springing out of its confines, and dropped the jeans to his ankles. He stroked his cock a couple of times to get it fully erected then ordered Parvati to suck on it all the way. She did it as fast as Kylie did a few days ago and he grabbed her head and roughly forced fucked her throat. Of course, with Parvati being a Red Slave, she didn't respond to any of this. Her arms were still in a relaxed position hanging from her shoulders, her body not reacting. She was basically a sex doll that Harry, as her Master, held the strings too.

After twenty or so minutes of rough fucking her throat like this, Harry said the oath for the Purple Collars and the usual flash purple appeared and vanished, replacing the red slave collar and ragged golden _P_ to the standard Purple Collar with a regular silver _P_. Once her upgraded slave collar settled in, Parvati suddenly started coughing and gagging against his cock that was pushed all the way down her throat. He released her head from his hands and let her pull away to recover.

"Dear*cough*Merlin*coughcough*" after she was sure she recovered enough she looked to her Master and pleaded "Please, _please_, don't make me like that again Master? It was a Nightmare!"

"I promise Parvati." Harry said, soothing her back as she leaned forward, her read resting on his now clean (courteously of Katie scorgifying it [It was actually kinda messy]) cock as if it was a pillow. "You will never be that kind of slave again. I'll use that oath only for the enemies women. That's a promise. Even then, only temporary."

"Thank... you... Master." Parvati said as she relaxed between his legs. "Ugh… I need a shower. There's always one in the girl's bathroom compartment." She said "And, no offense Master, you too need a shower. A Scourgify isn't going to help with the smell."

"No offense taken." Harry replied with a chuckle. He reached between the bars of the rack above them and pushed his knapsack over the edge (the knapsack had a spare change of clothes, his school robes, and bathroom supplies inside it and each of his girls [minus his Patil Twins, since they weren't with them until now] has one) and caught it before it even had a chance to fall over. Then he nudged Parvati gently away so he could pull his jeans up and close them as he stood. "Lead the way Parvati. Angie, you should follow as well. Just in case." He said

"Of course Master." The said women replied

"Katie, watch Alicia and Padma for me will you honey?" He asked as he looked at his wife with a charming smile.

"Sure sweetie." Katie replied.

"Back soon!" Harry said as he followed Angie and Parvati out of their compartment in the middle of the train. They went left in the narrow hallway, (which was room enough for two people side-by-side), to where the bathrooms are located. Since it was a quarter till eleven, the hallways was a little rushed with new firsties to returning students finding a cabin, so it took them a little longer to get to the bathrooms. Parvati opened the women's bathroom and much to her relief, it was empty for the moment. She motioned for Angie and their Master to quickly get in before closing the door behind her.

Thanks to the wonders that is Magic, the bathroom was much bigger on the inside that what the train cabin can actually fit. There were a few hot tubs that looked like they can hold four average people each filled and ready for use, a large group shower area with partition curtains for individual privacy if the girls preferred, several vanity tables for the girls to do their makeup, and a few wall dividers for the girls to change behind, again for privacy if wanted. And of course, several toilet stalls to do business in. Harry's jaw literally dropped at the sight of the girl's bathroom. It was actually really incredible.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again. I _love_ Magic." Harry said in awe when he got his voice back. "This is the _girl's_ bathroom?"

"I hear it's the same all throughout the train Master." Angie answered as she saw him smile and strip his clothes right where he was standing. Angie went back to the door and magically silenced and locked it (even though it's against the rules to do so). She thought for a moment, then added a wizard-version of the Notice-Me-Not ward on the door and walls as well, so if anyone comes by, they'll just use the next available bathroom.

"Okay, I'm changing my mind about having just the two of you here." Harry said as he stepped into the surprisingly warm hot tub that apparently also has a scented bubble bath mode to it. He immediately turned it on and the smell of vanilla filled the air pretty fast. "Angie, go get Alicia, Padma and Katie would you darling? And make sure they have their day bags with them too, and whatever Padma has for a change of clothes. Oh and once you've done that, Shift over to Minnie and tell her she's to _not_ orgasm or be a bitch about it for the entire day until late at night after dinner. She is to be her usual self during the Welcoming Feast and the Sorting ceremony during this time. And come back here when you're done."

"Of course Master." Angie said as she bowed and shifted away from her spot without any sound to carry out her orders.

Then he looked at Parvati to see her just standing there, looking a little lost. He decided to help her out with that. "Strip your clothes off, come here and sit on my lap Parvati. You're going to ride me for now." Harry ordered her. She happily complied with this order as she quickly stripped her clothes off and carefully got in the hot tub her Master was in. Immediately she spotted his dick (pun intended. It was fully erected and the top half was out of the water) and was preparing to plunge herself down on it when her sister's and the Master's wife appeared around them completely naked. She saw her Master kiss his wife that was on his right (her left) as she took the plunge of his monster cock and moaned at the feeling of the huge beast inside her. She felt a hand grab her face and a pair of lips on hers.

She opened her eyes (when did she close them?) to see that it was her twin sister kissing her and giving her tongue as well from her right side. She felt her sister's roaming hands all over her body and another pair of soft wrap around from behind her to grope at her small B-cup breasts and pinch her nipples as she continued riding her Master's monster cock in the hot tub.

They barely even felt the Hogwarts Train move as Harry continued kissing his wife, alternating between her, Parvati, and Padma. Eventually Harry just sat back and relaxed as his Purple's took care of him. He watched as Alicia groped Parvati from behind and Padma's hands roaming around her twin's stomach area, feeling his cock pressing out of Parvati's skin every down thrust from her body as it was doing the same to Padma and Alicia (and as usual every other Purple. Minus Fleur, Gabby and Katie of course).

-SW-

Hogwarts Express (2:30 pm)

Harry and his ladies took their time in the women's bathroom before returning to their cabin. Eventually Angie came back from her orders and joined them in the hot tub and Harry made sure they each had an orgasm of their own (even though when one has an orgasm they all do) and cummed in each of their wombs at least once before they finally left the hot tub, showered, dressed and returned to their seats via Shifting (even though Angie undid all the wards she made).

"That was a fun few hours." Harry said, sitting in front of the window facing the cabin door, left arm around Katie, Parvati sitting on the ground in front of him resting between his legs (just resting) reading a book in her lap. Padma was sitting on the right wall bench by herself, also reading a book on Ancient Runes, Angelina and Alicia were sitting together opposite the Indian twin.

"It sure was." Katie replied as she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Harry turned his head and kissed his wife on her lips fully for a few minutes before their stomachs growled a little.

"I'll go find the lady with the snack cart." Harry said, chuckling a little. Katie just smiled again.

"I'll follow." She said, getting up with her husband.

-SW-

Katie and Harry found the Snack Lady (they really didn't know who the elderly lady was.) a few cars towards the back of the train (their group's was the middle car) and Harry bought a few of everything once again on the cart and put them in his extension moleskine bag that he always carries on him these days since Gringotts. He smiled as he paid the lady well enough to cover the cost and gave her a few extra Galleons, just because he wanted to.

"That was nice of you." Katie said to him as they held each other close as they walked back to their cabin.

"Hey, I can be nice if I want to sometimes." Harry retorted with a smile. Katie just rolled her eyes, but leaned up _when did he get so tall?_ (Harry was just over the six feet mark, which was definitely taller than her five feet, six inches [he was like five feet, two inches in his first year, still shorter than the others in his year group], however, his shoulders were at perfect height for her to lay her head on [which was what she was doing before leaning up and realizing this]) to kiss his cheek all the same.

_'So... when and where do you want to start being exhibitionists darling?_ He asked his wife telepathically,

_'Let's find a spot on the Grounds of Hogwarts sometime this week, then talk about it yeah?' she replied back_

_'Works for m- watch out!' _he said/warned as they ran into a Japanese girl that looks to be in their year and all three of them tumbled to the ground.

"So sorry about that." Harry said as he helped the surprisingly short Japanese girl. (Like the top of her head was at the middle of his chest. She also had big breasts on her chest as he he noticed. _'Stop staring Harry.' _he heard his wife say. Right.) "Didn't see you there miss…?"

"Li. Su Jiang Li." She said with a shy smile. "I know, I know, I'm short. But I'm seriously in fourth year. Just turned sixteen a couple weeks ago."

"Well, happy belated birthday Miss Li, I'm Ha-"

"Potter Harry, I know." She said, "Sorry, Harry Potter. Think after four years of being in England I'll get used to the English ways. You look good this year Potter-Kun."

"Thanks." Harry said, actually embracing the compliment this time instead of shying away from them like he usually does (having sex really helps with his self-confidence and self-worth) "I've been working out a lot this summer Li."

"Please, call me Su." She smiled at this "And yeah, you were about my height first year, but you really shot up over the last summer. Whatever you did, keep doing it."

"Again, thanks for that. And since we're going on first name bases, call me Harry." He said, "Say, you got anywhere you actually need to be?"

"I do sit in a cabin with some Raven's, but they're not really my friends. So no, not really, why?"

"Want to join me in my cabin? I won't mind, I have a good few friends in there." He answered

"No offense, but I don't think Granger and or Weasley might like me being there. Though I am cute I admit," she made a cute little pose on the spot, her breasts seeming to struggle to stay in their confines of her tight clothing, "They probably wouldn't like me. Too chatty."

"First of all, I'm not really friends with them anymore, I just haven't gotten around to actually having a good reason for a blowout with them yet but I'll think of something soon, and second I'll let you in on a little secret." Harry leaned down and cupped a hand over her left ear and whispered "Katie here, she's my wife. We eloped this past summer. Last week actually, just before the World Cup." Su's eyes widened and she looked to the girl next to Harry and finally noticed that it was indeed _not_ either Granger or Weasley, but Gryffindor Chaser, Katie Bell. The chaser smiled and nodded back to the fourth year little Ravenclaw in confirmation.

"ā watashi no kami."* Su whispered in awe in her native Japanese tongue. Then she squealed loudly/happily and torpedoed into Katie giving her a crushing hug, ripping her from Harry's arm and crashing into the ground. Katie was a little shocked at first that this little Ravenclaw was able to knock her away from Harry (he had a good, holding grip on her) and somehow managed to _not _break their arms. However Katie just smiled back at the happy little sixteen year-old on top of her and hugged her back, perfectly aware that Su's head was pressing against her breasts.

_'I actually like this little girl'_ Katie said telepathically as she smiled at her husband.

_'Yeah,'_ Harry replied, _'Though we just met, I too like her. Want her in the family?'_ he asked

_'Yes.'_ was all Katie said as she hugged Su tighter to her. Harry just rolled his eyes at his wife's antics.

_'You're a little minx you know that right?' _He thought to her

_'No shame here husband. No shame.'_

-SW-

Hogwarts Express (3:10 pm)

After getting the two girls back up on their feet, they went back to Su's (old) cabin to gather her trunk and day clothes bag. "Later losers." She had said to the other Ravenclaws before she ditched them and closed their door. Once they reached back to their cabin, Su was a little shocked to see the other two Gryffindor Chasers and the Patil twins in here. However, she just took it in stride and sat down next to Padma (she was still by herself).

"Everyone, I'm sure you all met her before," Harry started saying, "But this is Su Jiang Li. She's going to stay with us for the train ride." As he was saying this, Katie was putting the girl's School Trunk above the rack with little effort. Harry wasn't the only one 'working out' this summer. He smiled when everyone turned and said hello to the new comer. And just as Harry was about to slide the cabin door close a hand shot in its closing path, preventing it from being closed and also injuring the person dumb enough to do that.

"You know, use your foot next time." Harry said, turning around to see idiotic pers... Of course. Malfoy. _Yup, he's an Idiot. _He thought to himself.

"Watch where you close the door next time Scarhead." He said in that drawl of his. Harry just rolled his eyes _I don't have time for this._

"Look, we've been through this before Malfoy. You come in, unannounced, insult me and my friends, which by the way, most of them in this cabin are Purebloods. I growl and insult you back but I'm not gonna do that this time. Now scurry along you rotten little runt."

"Wait until my Fa-"

"Your Father here's about this. Yeah, yeah. He's all powerful and rich yada yada yada. _Every_body listens to Daddy Malfoy, but really, I think he's just compensating for something. Also, no one really cares about Little Malfoy, and I mean that in more than one way if you catch my drift, which you won't, because you're stupid. Now _leave_." He said in a condescending way, sliding the door closed this time, locking it normally _and_ magically and closing the blinds as well for privacy. He had Angie do the other privacy wards as he couldn't do them yet. He knows them, but Angie does them much better.

"Soo, sorry about that Su." Harry said as he turned back around and looked at her. He saw a look on her face, then he looked around and saw the same look on the others faces. A look of awe. "What? Something on my face?" He asked jokingly.

"That. Was. _AWESOME!_" Su yelled. "I've always wanted to do something like that to Malfoy!"

"Well, Hermione did punch the snot nose bastard in face last year. As Ron once said, that was glorious." Harry said, remembering that moment with fondness. It was fuel for the Patronus, that's for sure. "Anyway, want to see the results of me working out? We've got about three and a half hours or so before we need to change into our school robes. Plenty of time."

"Sure." Su said, "And what do you mean by-" she choked on her next words as she saw what he meant. Harry had taken his shirt off right there in front of her and the other women. However, when she looked around slowly she saw that him taking off his shirt didn't even phase the others, as if they had seen him topless many times before. She looked back to Harry-Kun and her eyes widened even further as she saw he had his jeans off and... his... huge... _thing,_ was standing at attention between his legs, pointing its head at her. She was immediately aroused at the sight of his now, naked body. And was it just her, or was it getting hot in here?

"Uum... uh..." she was at a loss for words and Harry knew this and took even more of an advantage on the poor girl.

"Like what you see Su?" He asked her, "I figured I'll just show you my whole body. Instead of just my topless self." He said as she just nodded her head to his question. He stepped closer to her and she instinctively brought her small hand up and barely wrapped it around his huge cock and started stroking it, feeling it pulse in her hand. "Just one double question before we go any further. Are you a virgin _and_ single?"

"Yes. To both." She answered, a blush forming on her cheeks at his very blunt questions as she continued stroking. She brought her other small hand up to play with his ballsack and she smiled a little when she heard him moan at the attention. Then he thrust his hips forward and part of his cock was in her mouth suddenly. _Why does it taste like Vanilla?_ She wondered for a moment before she began sucking the tip of his cock. She tried to take in more than a couple of inches, but it was just too big and long for her.

That was when she felt his hands on the back of her head and she was forced forward even further, swallowing more of his cock. She was truly gagging when she passed the six inch mark on his cock and couldn't go any further. She then felt him pump his cock in her throat this deep in as she continue to gag on it. However he wouldn't let up so she took it in stride and stroked the last of his cock that was left open and played with his balls as he pumped his cock rapidly in her mouth.

This went on for a while as he throat fucked her. This would also be the first time she had ever done a blowjob (as she had heard it called before), to a man. As a Ravenclaw would, she had researched things in the sexual nature, but had never performed them with another, until now of course. She also had a dildo, but it was much smaller than Harry's cock that was was currently fucking her the back of her throat.

Just as she thought she was about to pass out, he pulled out from her, letting her breathe and recover as he shot a thick load onto her face and hands. After she recovered, she started licking up his seed he had granted her and she was surprised when Padma and Parvati sitting on either side of her joined in in licking her face that has Harry-Kun's seed on it. Su then kissed them, switching back and forth every thirty seconds or so for a few minutes before returning her attention to Harry-Kun and was once again surprised to see his cock was still fully erected.

He chuckled a little at the cute awed expression on Su's face. "With a display like _that_ Su, of course my cock is gonna become big again. That was _so. Fucking. Hot._" She blushed at his statement as he brought his right hand up under her chin to lift her head up. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips and she immediately returned it, eagerly wanting more of this new and improved Harry Potter.

He broke the kiss and said "All right, twins, move over to Angie and Alicia. Su, I'm gonna make you a happy woman for the next few hours. Don't worry I'll make sure we have enough time for a quick shower and change into school robes before we leave the train. Now stand, and strip." He commanded of her. "I want to see what I have to work with here."

Su nodded, stood up and began stripping her blouse off, showing off a white bra covering her breasts, as she spun around Harry helped her undid her bra strap and she let it fall to the ground as she turned around, an arm covering her nipples. She looked at him with a shy smile and removed her arm at Harry's prompting. For a girl of about four feet, eleven inches tall, she had a huge set breasts on her chest. D-Cup at least.

Then she turned around once more, slowly, as she removed her _very_ short plaid skirt. She bent away from him at a ninety degree angle as she dropped her skirt to her ankles, revealing thin white panties and a nice round arse to him. When she turned back around to face him, he smiled warmly at her, making her more at ease.

Then Harry went to sit down on the leather bench behind her. Next he told her to bend over, over his knees. He grabbed Su's farthest shoulder with his right arm after she bent over his knees, to steady her as he slapped her pretty little arse once. "Su, I want you to count each slap from now on in your own language okay?"

"Okay." She replied, sounding a little pained after that first slap.

Slap. "Ichi." Slap. "Ni." Slap. "San." Slap. "Shi." Slap. "Go."

"Doing good so far Su." Harry said as he rubbed her arse soothingly. It was getting a little red with how hard he was slapping her. Slap. "Roku" Slap. "Shichi." Slap. "Hachi" Slap. "Kyu" and Slap. "Juu"

"What do you think ladies," Harry said, groping Su's arse once again, "You think this one deserves an award?" He asked as he slapped Su's arse once more. "Juuichi!" The five of them looked to each other for a moment before Katie looked back to her husband, nodded and said;

"I believe she does honey."

Harry just smiled at his wife, slapped Su's arse once more "Juuni!" and stood up with the little fourth year. Next, after dropping her panties down, he guided her to lay down on the bench seat with one leg hanging off it as Harry stood between her legs, and inserted his right index, middle, and ring fingers inside her aroused vagina and pumped them in and out at a slow pace at first. Then he pulled the little fourth year a little off the bench and slapped her arse with his left hand as he pumped her tight vagina. "Juusan!" Su cried out with this new attention she was receiving. Another slap. "Juuyon!" Slap. "Juugo!" Slap. "Juuroku!" Slap. "Juunana!" Slap. "Juuhachi!" Slap. "Juukyuu!" Slap. "Nijuu!" Slap. "Nijuuichi!"

"Wow, you're very good at keeping count Su." Harry commented. "Much better than one of my other girls. Here's your second reward." Harry said as he grabbed his cock with his left hand, pulled his right out and wrapped it around her left leg that was in the air and started to push his cock inside Su's very tight (even for him) vagina. He was in a couple of inches before when he stopped just before her hymen. He looked at her for a moment and she nodded, giving him confirmation. He pulled back out of her til the tip of his cock was just inside her, then pushed all the way in. Well, as far in as her tight vagina would let him anyway.

Su winced in pain as his huge cock entered her womanhood, so Harry stopped for a moment or so to let her get used to about half of him inside her. This was her first time, and as he does with all the first timers in his family, he makes sure the woman beneath (or above) him enjoys her first time with a cock inside their vagina.

After Su nodded for him to continue, he slowly pumped his big cock inside her tight pussy. Her walls clamped around him, making it even harder for him to thrust in and out. However, Harry was determined as ever to make this enjoyable for Su, even if her pussy was tight. In fact, this was a first for Harry. Having a pussy this tight and unused before now, he could possibly ruin her for any other man if he so wanted to, however he even though he was pressed for time, he decided to take it slow with her. So he gave her another slap to the arse. "Ni... nijuuni." 22. She stumbled as Harry continued to slowly pump his cock inside her slowly loosening pussy.

"Ooh, can't concentrate I see." Harry said as he continued to fuck her. He gave her another slap of the arse. "Ni... Nijuusan!" 23. Another slap. "Nijuuyon." Slap. "Nijuugo." Slap. "Nijuuroku!" Slap. "Nijuunana!" Slap. "Nijuuhachi!" Slap. "Nijuukyoo!" And slap. "Sanjuu!" 30. Su was panting heavily by now as he kept slapping her arse and fucking her vagina, her breasts swinging back and forth as he rocked her.

Just before Harry knew he was about to cum, he pulled out of her and told her to sit up. Once she was in a sitting position he grabbed her head roughly and pushed his cock as deep as it would go inside her throat. He gave a few more pumps in her throat, making her gag on it for a moment before he cummed inside her mouth.

Instead of letting her go and releasing her throat like last time, he kept his cock where it was and made her look up at him.

_"You are mine from now on. To use whenever I choose to. To shag whenever I want. To pleasure whenever I deem fit. Su Jiang Li; As the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, I hereby claim you into servitude for the rest of time. As deemed by my Wife Katherine Helena Bell-Ross, my Mistress, Angelina Vanessa Johnson, and my slaves, Padma Irina Patil, Parvati Yana Patil, and Alicia Rosa Spinnet and Magic as Witnesses as I say, so mote it be!"_

There was a flash of purple light and a purple collar settled around Su's neck as well as a silver _P _above and he valley or her breasts. That was when he pushed his cock further down her throat, making her take in all twelve inches long and five inches of girth of his beast. "Grab your neck and feel my cock inside it." He ordered her and she did. She brought a hand up to her neck to feel his cock bulging inside of it. "You feel that right?" He asked her darkly. She could only nod her head in response. "Good girl. You're going to have to get used to that." He said as he finally pulled his cock out of her throat, letting her breathe and recover from the experience.

"So here is your standing order. From whatever number we left off from, whenever I slap you on the arse, you are to count it in your native tongue from now on. Doesn't matter where we are. Could be in the hallways, during class, in the Great Hall, could be outside. And of course it'll be random. If you remember all the slaps, I'll give you an award. Oh, and also, here's this." He opened his knapsack and pulled out an ankle bracelet and handed her it. He had Helena and his mother make more enchanted bracelets in case he ever acquires more slaves into the family. They made twenty more. He doubted he'll ever have _that_ many girls in his Harem Family, buts it's better safe than sorry. As those Boy Scouts over in America say, Be Prepared. Or in this case, over prepared.

"It's nothing bad. Trust me." Harry said, "It has charms on it to make sure you're safe, and if you're alone and I'm having sex with one of those four," he pointed to his four slaves behind him, "Only _you_ and anyone else in our family will be able to notice anything... strange going on with your body, so you don't have to worry about getting caught or anything."

"Arigatōgozaimashita." Su replied in Japanese

"Oh, and speak English. Only count your slaps in your native tongue." He said

"Of course Master, Sorry Master." She replied with her head bowed in shame. Harry waved his left hand and mentally cast the Tempus Charm. The time read: _4:15pm_ in a blue holographic digital style clock. It disappeared a second later and Harry said, "We got a couple of hours before we need to change into school robes. Plenty of time for you get used to my full cock Su. So let's start!"

He grabbed her head once more, pulled it back so he can look into her eyes as he pushed his monster cock deep in her throat. He motioned for his Mistress to sit to the right of Su and once the ebony Mistress Slave did so, he reached out with his left hand and grabbed Angie's neck and squeezed it lightly, feeling his cock down her throat was well. "Oh yeah, you'll need to get used to that to my sweet." He said to Su as he choked Angie. However, he only choked Angie for a few seconds before releasing her and then he pulled his cock out of Su's throat.

He had Su lay down again, this time her back over Angie's legs, as he made his way between Su's and pushed his cock inside her tight pussy once more. This time however, he didn't stop until his full twelve inch cock was inside her. She moaned loudly and with not a bit of pain with that cute voice of hers as he fully stuffed his cock in her. Then he roughly fucked her over Angie's lap.

-SW-

Hogsmeade Station (7:00 pm)

The train arrived on schedule this year and Harry was glad for that. He was kind of expecting another Dementor attack (even if that was farthest from his mind during the ride) as his Godfather was still a wanted criminal and still on the run, but he was actually really glad to find that there were no Dementors this year. Anyway, Harry had kept his promise to Su, and had finished fucking her (for now) and cummed inside her. The two went to the bathroom (same one as before) unnoticed showered only and changed into their school robes. When they returned to their compartment, the others were in various stages of undress and dressing up into their uniforms. But they had finished dressing (without any underclothing on) and just waited for the train to arrive at Hogsmeade station.

They had then left their compartment and followed everybody else to the carriages that would take them up to Hogwarts. They commandeered two carriages for their group and rode up to Hogwarts for another full year. And this year, Harry is actually going to enjoy himself a little (a lot) as he kissed his wife.

* * *

_**AN**_

**Sorta a cliffy, but not really. Hope ya'll liked this chapter. **

ā watashi no kami = Oh my god (English to Japanese Google Translation)

The numbers that Su says in Japanese are 1 - 30. Hopefully for you Japanese readers out there, I'm not butchering the counting or the other things she says in your language. To be fair, from now on, whenever she speaks Japanese, it'll be numbers only. Starting from 31. I could use some help with the Japanese numbers however. So it'll be much appreciated. If you know numbers in Japanese, please leave a review if you want so I can be more accurate.

Arigatōgozaimashita = Thank You, Master (English to Japanese Google Translation)

**Dear Lord Potter-Peverell,  
****Here is your monthly update for the month of August, in the year 1996:**

_**Katherine Helena Bell-Ross; Status: Alive. (Acquired: July 31st, 1996; Lord Harold James Potter-Peverell) Became Wife: August 24th, 1996**_

_**Alice Marie Longbottom neé Donaldson; Status: Alive. Recovering from Cruciatus Exposure. (Acquired: December 22nd, 1978; Lord James Charlus Potter. On Loan to Francis Eric Longbottom since January 5th, 1979)**_

_**Lily Elizabeth Potter neé Evans; Status: Alive. (Acquired: December 22nd, 1977; Lord James Charlus Potter) reacquired on July 31st, 1996**_

_**Helena Kamila Bell neé Ross; Status: Alive. (Acquired December 23rd 1977; Lord James Charlus Potter. On Loan to Lord Jonathan Hendrickson Bell since January 2nd, 1978) reacquired on August 1st, 1996**_

_**Minerva Grace McGonagall; Status: Alive. (Acquired: May 10th, 1938; Lord Charlus Fleamont Potter [Dead June 20th, 1979]) reacquired on August 1st, 1996**_

_**Angelina Vanessa Johnson; Status: Alive. Has Mistress Privileges. (Acquired: August 2nd, 1996; Lord Harold James Potter-Peverell)**_

_**Alicia Rosa Spinnet; Status: Alive. (Acquired: August 2nd, 1996; Lord Harold James Potter-Peverell)**_

_**Padma Irina Patil; Status: Alive. (Acquired: August 23rd, 1996; Lord Harold James Potter-Peverell)**_

_**Parvati Yana Patil; Status: Alive. (Acquired: August 23rd, 1996; Lord Harold James Potter-Peverell)**_

_**Nymphadora Adruella Tonks; Status: Alive. (Acquired: August 25th, 1996; Lord Harold James Potter-Peverell)**_

_**Kylie Sarah Roberts; Status: Alive. (Acquired: August 28th, 1996; Lord Harold James Potter-Peverell)**_

_**Dorea Arleta Potter neé Black; Status: Dead (June 17th, 1979) (Acquired: August 8th, 1936; Lord Charlus Fleamont Potter [Dead June 20th, 1979])**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Pamela Anne Maldonado  
**__**Representative to the Department of Venereal Trafficking.**_

**And yes, still looking for a different Department name. I'm sticking with this one though until I find a better one, or if any of you readers have any good suggestions.**

**Next Chapter: Welcome to Hogwarts!**


	11. Ch 9: A Graceful Pregnancy & Rumor Ctrl

_**Chapter Nine  
**__A Graceful Pregnancy & Rumor Control_

_**An**_

_**Disclaimer: Recognizable sections of this chapter come directly from Chapter 12 of "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" by J.K. Rowling. I do not take claim to these. Only my own additions.**_

* * *

Hogwarts; Great Hall  
Sunday, September 1st, 1996 (7:15 pm)

Once Harry's group entered the Great Hall, Padma and Su split up and headed to the Ravenclaw table as the rest of Harry and his group went towards the Gryffindor Table sitting in their respective years, though right next to each other anyway. Since Angie had stayed back a year, she just sat with Alicia, Katie and Harry. Harry had completely ignored his old friends Ron and Hermione, when they clearly saved an open seat for them, when he sat down next to Katie instead. This year was already turning out to be different. He was gonna study hard, gain better grades than before and switch over to Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. He's keeping Care of Magical Creatures, even if it's for entirely different reasons than attending class, and dropping Divination. Seriously, that woman just freaks him out, that, and she predicts that he'll die every class. Really grating on his nerves.

Anyway, during the Sorting Harry could see that Minnie was being stoick as ever, acting as if she wasn't keeping several orgasms she obviously (to him anyway) was trying _not_ to have. Harry just smirked at her whenever a new Gryffindor Student was sorted and she glanced over at him slightly. He could see in her eyes from where he was sitting that she was trying _so hard_ not to scream his name in either anger or ecstasy. Or both. Probably both. Harry just continued to smirk at her. He'll give her an award tonight in her bedroom for being such a good girl. Even if she screams his name it'll definitely be in ecstasy then.

After the Sorting was over and Dumbledore said his usual Start-Of-Term announcements, the food appeared on all the tables a moment later and they all dug in. Harry was actually really hungry as he had completely forgotten about the snacks that he and Katie bought together on the train (having sex tends to do that to one). During dinner, Harry was playfully eating his food with Katie and saying sweet nothings to her as if they had done this many times before (which they have done so in private), so it was quite strange for most of the other student population to see (the ones who were watching anyway) The-Boy-Who-Lived play with his food with the youngest Gryffindor Chaser.

When Dinner and dessert vanished from the tables thirty minutes later, Dumbledore stood up one more time to make another announcement.

_(Script from Goblet of Fire book)  
_"So!" said Dumbledore smiling around at them all. "Now that we are fed and watered, I must ask once more for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you all that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office if anybody would like to check it," The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," Dumbledore continued to shouts of distress against this news (mainly from said Quidditch Players), he calmed them however with a wave of his hand before he continued on, "This is due to an event that will be starting on October Thirty-First, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

At that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, that interrupted Dumbledore's speech and the doors of the Great Hall opened with a loud _**bang!**_ After the dust cleared, a man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, and then began to walk up towards the teachers table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the Teacher's table, turned right and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling, and this time it had thrown the man's face into a sharp relief.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as was his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering something. He seemed to be making some kind of enquiry of the stranger who shook his head unsmiling and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured to the man to an empty seat on his right-hand side.

"May I introduce, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher," said Dumbledore brightly, into the silence, "Retired Auror, Professor Alastair Mad-Eye Moody!"

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with an applause, but none of the staff nor the students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid. Both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Mad-Eye Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at the new Defense Teacher, "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you, that the Triwizard Tournament, will be taking place at Hogwarts this year!" He was met with silence for a moment before,

"You're JOKING!" a Weasley Twin said loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Mad-Eye Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"No, I am not joking Mr. Weasley," he said, looking at the Weasley Twin that spoke, "Though I did hear a rather excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er... maybe this is not the time... no..." said Dumbledore, clearing his throat, "Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament. Well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "None of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Co-Operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no Champion will find him or herself in mortal danger.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive with their respective delegations towards the end of October and on Halloween we will have the Champion Selections. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the Glory of their school and a five thousand galleon personal prize money.

"Eager though I know all of you will be able to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he continued, "The Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an agreed restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age and are in their N.E.W.T.s year– that is to say, sixth years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" – Dumbledore raised his voice slightly for several people had made noises of outrage at these words (mainly those under said years) – "This is a measure we feel that is necessary, given that the Tournament Tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below O.W.L. year will be able to cope with them. I personally will be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts Champion. I therefore beg you to not waste your time by submitting yourself if you are not in your sixth year or above.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be staying with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your wholehearted support to the Hogwarts Champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter you lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop Chop!"  
_(End Script)_

-SW-

_(8:00 pm)_

After Dumbledore's big announcement the students began filling out of the Great Hall and to their dormitories. Harry however, waited for a while at his seat along with his Chasers and Parvati. He looked around the Great Hall and saw that Padma and Su were also staying in their seats, sitting next to each other at the Ravenclaw Table. Just as the last of the students were leaving he finally stood up along with the rest of his Purple's, even Minnie, and headed out of the Great Hall, and _not_ towards the Gryffindor Dorms on the seventh floor. Instead, he waited for everyone else to arrive at the ante chamber off to the side of the Entrance where the firsties waited before entering the Great Hall to be sorted.

He kissed each of his Purple's as they arrived and slapped Su's arse once more after kissing her. "Sanjuuichi." Su counted after her Master's playful slap. "Good girl." He said to Su as he rubbed her head. She just beamed at him. Then he kissed Minnie once more and his Stern Professor almost melted into the kiss.

"Take us to your place of residence here _professor_." Harry said/ordered the oldest women in their group. Minnie just nodded her head and took the lead of the small group of six students. She noted that her Master had picked up an extra student during the train ride today, a short looking Japanese student from Ravenclaw. Minnie searched her memory quickly and found the new girl's name to be Su Jiang Li, the Japanese transfer student whom is staying at Hogwarts for all seven years.

After climbing the stairs up to the fifth floor where the Transfiguration Classroom was, along with Charms, she made her way to her office at a sedate pace and entered her classroom. Once the six students filled in, she closed and magically locked the door and put up their usual wards for privacy. Then she led them up a set of stairs behind her desk and entered her private office, which looked more like a miniature version of the Gryffindor Common Room. There was a fireplace to the left from the entrance, a very comfortable looking couch with claw marks on the wooden legs, a low coffee table between couch and fireplace, and an oak table behind the couch with a few comfortable wooden chairs.

Across the red and gold room there was another door and she lead them through this one. Inside this room, was her private chambers. It had a huge four poster bed which was big enough for everyone to be on, a large wardrobe stage right, and another door, presumably to her bathroom stage left from where they were standing. The floor they were standing on was actually fluffy Gryffindor Red carpet with flecks of gold throughout, spreading throughout the whole room.

"Welcome Master, to my private quarters here in Hogwarts." Minnie said as she gestured to her room.

"It looks lovely Minnie." Harry replied as he kissed his Professor again. He was definitely going to focus on her for the whole night. His ring glowed warm for a moment and a piece of knowledge entered his mind. He raised an eyebrow at this for a moment then smiled at what it meant.

_'Go for it Harry,' _he heard his wife, she was smiling at him when he looked at her questionly _'She deserves this.'_ Harry smiled and nodded to his wife, then focused his attention back to Minnie.

"Minerva Grace McGonagall," he started and the Transfiguration Professor immediately looked at her Master, "I, Lord Harold James Potter-Peverell do hereby grant you permission to become one with child. Since my ancestors before me denied you this for whatever their reason, I therefore will grant you, this chance. As I say, so mote it be!" There was a flash of silver light for a moment and among the yellow stripes of Minnie's purple collar, there were now silver stripes as well, indicating her freedom in the ranks of his slaves, and her allowance of pregnancy.

"Thank you, my Lord." Minnie said as she bowed to him then started to strip her robes from her body, revealing that under her tight robes, was a beautiful naked body and that fact that she was clearly aroused as well. Harry just smiled at his Professor and stripped himself as well. Once they were both naked, Student and Teacher went over to the huge four poster bed.

Minnie got on the bed first and laid flat on her back, right hand slowly groping her left breast, her left hand down by her pussy, her Master had spread her legs open and put his head in between them. She felt his tongue stroke her vagina for the first time and she couldn't hold her orgasm anymore, she exploded at that light touch and squirted her juices all over his face. Harry just looked up and over her pussy to see a blush on Minnie's face.

"Never got that reaction before." He said with a smile.

"When one holds in multiple orgasms during the day My Lord, that tends to happen." Minnie explained, gesturing to his face.

"True enough." Harry replied. He looked back to his other slaves and wife to see they too, had orgasmed along with Minnie, it was kinda obvious when the spots between each of their legs were soaked through. "The five of you may strip and do whatever to each other within reason. Just make sure it's very enjoyable ladies." Harry told them and they all smiled at their Master as they started to strip their clothing from their bodies.

Harry turned his attention back to Minnie to see she had her middle finger from her left hand disappearing in her pussy. He just smiled at the Professor and lowered his head again and resumed licking her pussy and juices. He licked at her for a while before he decided to switch to Parseltongue. Again, as soon as he started vibrating his tongue, Minnie squirted once more while yelling out his name. Harry paid no mind to any of this however as he just concentrated on slowly Parseltonging the alphabet against her pussy. After he completed each letter, he pushed his tongue inside her and _hissed_ making her squirm against the bed.

Two minutes later of doing this, and on the letter _F_, Minnie once more squirted against his face. She was also breathing very heavily at this point with the amount of huge, body rocking orgasms that she was having. After the letter _K_, Harry started moving his head upward on her body, hissing and kissing her stomach for a moment before moving forward. He moved her right hand away from her left breast as he latched onto her nipple and started sucking and hissing it.

He kept at this for a good while before moving over to her other nipple and did the same to it. He even let Minnie grab his head and let her hold him down against her breast as he sucked and hissed. He felt her squirm underneath him as he kept her movements to a bare minimum. Then he moved upwards more and kissed the right side of her neck she gladly left open for him. Again he stayed there for a little while before moving even more upwards until he _finally _kissed her on the lips, slipping his tongue in her mouth and hissing once more.

He kissed her for the next several minutes as he played with her pussy with his left hand. Then, before she could even say anything during their break for air, he pushed his fully erect cock inside her pussy for the first time tonight. She moaned loudly and he heard five others like it echoing the room as he pushed his cock all the way in. It was beautiful music to his ears as he slowly made love to Minnie. He resumed kissing the woman beneath him as he started to slowly pump his cock in and out of her.

As he slowly fucked Minnie, he was clearly aware of the moans and groans of the other women in the room with the spillover effect they were experiencing. However, while his ears may hear the others moans, he only had eyes for the woman beneath him as she took his monster cock in her pussy and wrapped her legs around his waist. He fucked her like this for the next hour or so, speeding up and slowing down when he knew she was going to orgasm again. He kept her riding on the high the whole time until he _finally_ cummed inside her womb, impregnating her with his thick seed. Instead of pulling out though like he usually would, he just kept on fucking her, as he knew that he wouldn't be done for the night with just that one load.

So Harry kept on pumping his monster cock in and out of her as he kissed and sucked on her breasts, alternating between them every few minutes. He also hissed from time to time on her nipples as he did this, and it wasn't long before he had another orgasm alongside her, filling her up even more of his cum.

-SW-

Minerva's Private Chambers  
Monday, September 2nd, 1996 (6:45 am)

Harry woke up early this morning with a smile on his face and Minnie spooning him, facing away, one of his hands groping her breast in their sleep, his cock still inside her pussy. He felt another pair of breasts on his back and he instinctively knew them to be his wife's. Harry felt great waking up like this. He didn't even have a nightmare last night. In fact, the only nightmare he remembered having last summer was with Voldemort, Wormtail, another figure, and an old man getting murdered by the family traitor. Those three were planning something, and he just knew that it was about him.

Harry shook his head from those dark thoughts and focused on the woman in front of him. He knew they should be getting ready for classes today as it is a Monday after all. But classes don't usually start until 9am. He had time for a single round of love making, shower, gaining his schedule, then going to class. He'll tell her during breakfast that he's dropping Divination and adding Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. But for now...

He started slow fucking her as she's still sleeping, and he place his right hand over her stomach area to feel his cock pressing out underneath her skin. It felt a little weird, but oddly relaxing to him as he did this. So he kept his right hand there as he slowly pumped his cock in and out of her, knowing the other girls would feel this.

A few minutes of doing this later, he felt more than know that Minnie was awake. She had grabbed his left hand from underneath her and brought it up to her right breast. He needed no more hints as he started to gently massage her right tit. He leaned in and kissed the back of her neck saying "Morning Minnie." to her at the same time.

"Morning My Lord." She replied in a dreamy state of voice as he continued to slowly pump his monster cock in her. "Are you going to cum in me anytime soon My Lord?" She asked

"Maybe while we're in the shower." Harry answered, "But before then? Nope." He left it at that as he continued his ministrations to her body for the next ten minutes before finally deciding to get up. However, he brought Minnie up with him and still kept his monster cock in her pussy from behind. "Walk with me Minnie." Harry ordered as the both of them got up and walked into the bathroom, his cock going inside her with every other step towards the glass shower stand. Harry also still had his hands where they were when the two of them were on the bed so Minnie had to open the door to her bathroom and shower stall.

Once the water was running and at the temperature they both like, Harry pulled out, flipped her around, and pinned her against the shower wall and slipped his cock all the way back in. He then bent down as he squeezed her right breast out to kiss and suck at her nipple as he pumped his cock in her pussy. He alternated between her breasts and kissing her as he continued to fuck her well and good for the next half hour before cumming inside her again. He even traced his tongue over the silver _P _just above the valley of her breasts a couple of times, just to see what would happen.

Apparently that got a major reaction out of her and she orgasmed, _hard_. It was such a huge reaction that he also cummed inside her as well.

"Bloody hell." Harry said as he pulled his cock out. He watched as Minnie went to her knees before him, and bowed her head. Harry decided to think on this later and shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed Minnie's wet hair, pulled her head back and pushed his cock in her mouth all the way down. He held it there for about a minute or so before he pulled out to let her breathe. Then he did that again and held her for another full minute before releasing his seed deep in her throat.

After that, they both showered normally and Harry just realized that his Trunk would be in the Gryffindor Fourth Year Boys Dormitory. He wondered…

"Dobby?" He called hoping the little house elf would help him.

_Pop!_ The said house elf appeared with a loud crack dressed in the most bizarre of clothing. Dobby had on several sweaters of multiple colors, many hats (about ten) on top of his head and multiple socks including his old black sock that he gave Dobby indirectly to free him from the Malfoy family his second year.

"The Great Harry Potter needs Dobby?" He asked, not even bothering that the Boy-Who-Lived was naked and with an equally naked woman.

"Uh, yeah." Harry said, a little embarrassed, "I need you to get some trunks from a small list of students if you don't mind buddy."

"Dobby not bes minding at all."

"Great. Here's the list:" he gave the names of the five students in Minnie's bedroom "And mine of course. And could you bring them in here?"

"Of course Great Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby said and with a _Pop!_ the House Elf was gone.

-SW-

Great Hall (8:30 am)

Harry had let Minnie go down to breakfast a while before he did so as to not have any suspicious thoughts going through the Rumor Mill. Though, in hindsight, he should have guessed that something was bound to be in the Rumor Mill already, as the fact that several girls didn't go into their rooms last night, and a couple of them were of the Gossip type. He'd have to do something about that sooner or later.

Anyway, by the time he and Katie (Angie, and Alicia had a free period this morning, and the Patil Twins and Su were already down in their seats) had arrived in the Great Hall together, the Hall was packed with students from all four houses he noticed a couple of seats were open by the Gryffindor Table. When he sat down and grabbed his favorite breakfast foods, he looked around to see who was around him this morning.

Hermione was sitting across from him, a seat left open (presumably for Ron, he's usually late), Katie was to his right gathering her own breakfast, and Lavender Brown was sitting to his left with Parvati to her other side. He glanced to Parvati and she gave him a small nod. He smiled back at her slightly, then leaned over to Lavender's ear and whispered:

"Meet me on the third floor after lunch. Skip Divination, it's practically useless unless you have The Sight."

He didn't give Lavender a chance to respond as Professor McGonagall came down and handed their class schedules. He checked his over and called for Professor McGonagall.

"Professor!"

"Yes Mr. Potter?" She asked sternly, non of what happened this morning not showing on her face at all.

"I'm gonna be dropping Divination this year and replace it with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Can that be done?" He asked

"Of course Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall replied, "It'll take a week for your new schedule to be done of course."

"Of course Professor."

"Do try and stay out of trouble this year Mr. Potter. And study hard."

Harry saw the very slight turn of her lips go up a little then disappear just as quickly before she continued on with handing out class schedules to the rest of the Gryffindor's. He looked at his schedule to see he had Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, lunch, then divination for the rest of the day before dinner at 6pm. Of course, he'll be skipping Divination. Pretty much the same schedule as last year, hence he asked Lavender to skip today's Divination class.

-SW-

Hogwarts; Third Floor (1:00 pm)

Herbology this morning was boring. It was basically just a refresher class from last year after they handed in their summer work. Care of Magical Creatures was... interesting to say the least. Apparently their new class project for the whole year while doing other stuff was taking care of something called Blast-Ended Skrewts. Something of a cross breed between a Manticore and a Fire Crab. There were hundreds of these newly hatched creatures and they had to figure out what they ate. Thing is, it was a little hard to do that as they kept stinging you and sparks kept coming out of their rear-ends every so often it was hard to keep them still.

Harry shook his head to clear it of thoughts from this morning and focused on making sure the door to the room he was in on the third floor (same room where Fluffy was) was magically sealed and silenced. Katie was already in the room with him, naked of course (her clothes were hanging over a chair) and was sitting behind what was an old teacher's desk. After he got the room sealed, he went outside to wait for Lavender to show up.

He didn't have to wait long for her. Both she and Parvati came into view a few minutes later and they followed him inside the room. Parvati immediately left Lavender's side and went over to Katie and began undressing herself along the way, leaving a trail of clothing behind her. Lavender just stood where she was, shocked to the bone to see her best friend strip naked in an abandoned classroom only to see an equally naked Katie Bell, the youngest Gryffindor Quidditch Chaser.

"Okay, what's going on here?" She asked as she backed up to the door, trying to open it. Only to find it locked. She was about to grab her wand from her pocket but was disarmed almost instantly. She turned back around to see The-Boy-Who-Lived holding her wand in his off hand and place it down on a desk behind him.

"You won't be needing that for a while." Harry said, then he turned to face her fully, "As you can probably tell, I'm doing some damage control. And by that, I mean I'm going to silence you before you can even talk about stuff behind my back like second year." Her eyes widened at this a bit. "Yes, I know it was you and Parvati who started a rumor about me going dark. Well, let me tell you a secret." Harry paused for dramatic effect for a moment before, "Whoever said I was Light in the first place?" Here, Harry took the top half of his uniform off, showing off his six pack on his torso and the scars he got from his Durzkaban stay. There was also the faded round Basilisk bite on his left forearm from when he killed Slytherin's Monster.

Lavender's jaw dropped at the sight of the British Wizarding boy-hero's topless form. She never, _ever_ thought she would be in his presence, like this. Her fear was completely gone by this point. _What was I afraid of again?_ She thought as she slowly walked towards The-Boy-Who-Lived. Then she froze in her steps when he took his trousers off to reveal the monster hanging down between his legs.

"Oh _fucking hell_." She whispered in awe as she felt her nipples harden and her cunt get wet with arousal. She felt that it was getting too hot in here, but she couldn't move her arms. Then she felt a pair of rough hands on her shoulders, pulling her robes off. She blinked as she saw Harry standing directly in front of her taking her outer robe off.

"You know," he said quietly, "I've always wanted to feel you up Lavender. And I bet you wanted to do the same to me. Right?" He asked and she just nodded, letting him take her vest off slowly. After he did that, he suddenly grabbed her neck with his right hand and kissed her on the lips, after the kiss, he took her Gryffindor tie off, then unbuttoned her white buttoned up collared shirt exposing her uncovered, large D-Cup breasts with her hardened nipples to the elements of the room. Then he kissed her once again and slipped his tongue in her mouth, instantly dominating her inside.

As he was kissing her, he also placed his right hand on her left breast and began groping her. Lavender gasped in their kiss as she felt his hand on her breast, however Harry just held her head with his left hand and kissed her again. This time, she kissed him back passionately, wanting more from The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Little eager are we?" Harry said huskily in her right ear. Lavender just nodded her head, her higher brain functions lowering as he continued to grope her breast and pleasure her. He angled that hand downwards and slowly glide it across her stomach to underneath her grey pleated skirt and slipped his middle and index fingers inside her already wet pussy. "No panties today?" He asked "Damn you are a little slut." He said darkly as he started pumping his two fingers inside her pussy and kissed her once again.

They stood there for awhile as he kept pumping his fingers and kissing her. After a while of doing this to her, he pulled his hands away from her and lowered her grey pleated school skirt to pool at her feet to reveal a small patch of blonde hair just above her pussy as he went to his knees. He lightly rubbed his right thumb over the patch of hair and with that motion, her hair fell away leaving baby smooth bare skin behind. This was the first time Harry had done wandless magic like this and he was very relieved that he didn't cut into her skin by accident. Thankfully that didn't happen.

He spread her legs a little more open and grabbed her arse with both hands. Then he leaned his head in and started to lick her now clean, wet pussy as she stood there in the room with Katie and Parvati looking at her. After a few minutes of him lapping up her juices, she grabbed his head and pulled him closer to her pussy, one for support, and two so she could feel his tongue go deeper in her pussy.

"Oh dear _Merlin!_" She moaned as he continued to eat her out. "Who _knew_ that The-Boy-Who-Lived was _soo_ _fucking- oH GOD!"_ Lavender had never had an orgasm while standing and it was taking all of her willpower to keep upright on her feet as The-Boy-Who-Lived _still _ate at her pussy through her orgasm. He kept at it for a few more minutes after that before finally standing back up again and kissed her on the lips. She could taste herself on his lips as he kissed her and she definitely loved it.

A few minutes of snogging later, he stepped back a couple paces and had her kneel before him this time. She immediately knew what he wanted and took his monster cock in both of her hands, gave it a few strokes and twists for good measure before putting it in her mouth a few inches in and began bobbing her head. A few moments later, she felt his hands grab the back of her head and pushed/pulled his cock even deeper in her throat. Then he began to thrust his cock down her throat.

-SW-

Hogwarts; Abandoned Third Floor Classroom  
Monday, September 2nd, 1996 (3:10 pm)

By this time, Harry had guided Lavender over by the teacher's desk where Katie and Parvati were sitting naked and laid Lavender on her back on top. Katie walked around the desk so there was a girl on either side of Lavender as Harry stayed between her legs. She moved her hips forward so that it touched the tip Harry's monster cock.

"Oh she wants it bad honey." Katie said as she reached out with her right hand and slipped a few of her fingers inside Lavender's pussy and started pumping them slowly.

"I've noticed." Harry replied, "What do you want Lav?" He asked the slut on the table.

"I... I want..."

"Tell me what you want Lav, and I'll give it to you." He said sternly, emphasising his point by teasing her pussy with his cock.

"I WANT YOU TO _FUCK ME_, DAMN IT!" She screamed out the words. "PUT YOUR _FUCKING COCK IN ME ALREADY!"_

"As the Slut wishes," he said pushing his twelve inch long, five inches of girth cock all the way inside her womanhood, grunting a little as he did so, "So she gets." He finished. He noticed that his wife hadn't removed her fingers when he pushed his cock in Lavender's pussy. He gestured for her to come closer to him as he began pumping his cock in and out of Lavender.

When his wife was close enough, he leaned over Lavender and kissed his wife on the lips. Katie just melted into the kiss, and Parvati only smiled at her Master and his Lady.

"Alright," Harry said after their kiss, "Parvati, massage Lavender's breasts will ya?" He ordered his slave.

"Of course Master." Parvati replied as she started doing just that, containing the two huge globes of flesh on Lavender's chest in her small hands.

"Katie, I want you on the desk, over Lavender and facing me."

"Sure thing honey." His wife said and she somehow got up on the desk and onto her knees facing her husband, her breasts at his eye level.

He grabbed his wife's arse to steady her as he rocked Lavender with his cock beneath her. Then Katie squeezed her breasts together and Harry just leaned in and sucked on one of his wife's nipples dutifully as he fucked Lavender.

After thirty minutes of fucking Lavender, he pulled out of her and pushed his cock inside his wife's pussy without losing any momentum. He kept his speed as he had with Lavender inside his wife. Katie had gasped when her husband had done this but quickly recovered nad paid attention to him. Then five minutes later Harry switched back into Lavender and kept this up for every five minutes for the next hour or so.

Just as he felt he was about ready to cum, he pulled out of Lavender one last time and pushed his cock in his wife's pussy and released his load inside her. Katie moaned loudly as she felt him release his seed in her. Then mewled a little at the sudden loss of his cock as Harry pulled out. He did give her a kiss however before going to Lavender's face.

"Alright honey, turn around." Katie did so with little effort involved. "You and Parvati kiss and grope each other as I fuck this one's face. Oh and honey?" His wife looked at him as Parvati moved closer to her Lady, "Have your pussy rub against Lavender's as you and Parvati are making out." Katie nodded and smiled as she followed her Husband's demands.

"Okay you little slut," Harry said darkly to a dazed Lavender. He grabbed her face with both hands and forced her mouth open, "You are going to be mine." Then he realized something. "Parvati," he said gaining her attention, "What's this slut's middle name?"

"Victoria, Master. That's her middle name." She answered.

"Thanks. You can resume."

Parvati nodded and returned to licking his wife's left nipple. Harry just smiled at the sight and looked back down at the slut beneath them. He had his right hand on her chin keeping her mouth wide open and waiting for his cock and his left hand was on her forehead pressing the slut's head down. He didn't wait any longer and stuffed his monster cock down her throat for the second time this day. He saw the huge bulge in her neck as his cock went in her throat, and decided to grab and squeeze it with his right hand as he face fucked her.

For the next thirty minutes he kept face fucking her like this and watched as his wife rode her pussy on the Slut's pussy while kissing Parvati. Their hands had roamed each other's bodies everywhere with Parvati's right hand fingering his wife's vagina while her left was holding Katie's head as they passionately kissed each other. Katie's hands were not idle, of course, as her left hand was fingering Parvati's cunt with the middle and index fingers disappearing and reappearing and her right hand tracing up and down the Indian twin's spine slowly.

_'You know, that's just fucking hot right?' _he asked his wife telepathically

_'It's why I'm doing this Harry.' _she replied the same as she was kissing Parvati currently.

_'I wonder how Minnie is taking this.'_ he wondered

_'Don't really care. I just hope she enjoys this.'_

Harry smiled as he pulled his cock out of Lavender's throat and let her recover from the ordeal for a minute or so. He had released his hands from her as well and gestured for Katie to get off. Then he guided Lavender off the table and had her kneel in front of him once again. Harry grabbed her curly blonde hair with his left hand and pulled down hard on it, yanking her head back to make her look up at him. Then he grabbed her chin with his right hand and forcefully opened her mouth once more and pushed his throbbing monster cock all the way down her throat.

_"You are mine from now on. To use whenever I choose to. To shag whenever I want. To pleasure whenever I deem fit. Lavender Victoria Brown; As the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, I hereby claim you into servitude for the rest of time. As deemed by my Wife, Katherine Helena Bell-Ross, and my slave, Parvati Yana Patil, and Magic as Witnesses, as I say, so mote it be!"_

There was a flash of purple, and once he pulled his cock out of her throat, he once again, saw the purple collar around her neck and the silver _P _above the valley of her breasts.

"All right," Harry said after admiring his new slave, "Lavender, you are going to give me a list of all the gossip girls that makes the so called rumor mill spin. But first..." he looked over to Parvati and his wife to see that they were still kissing and fingering each other's pussies. Then he plunged his cock down his slut's throat, and he immediately saw Parvati's throat bulge as she kissed his wife and knew that every other purple slaves throats were bulging at the same time.

Then he started pumping his cock down his slut's throat once more and face fucked her for the next ten minutes or so before he finally cummed down her throat, making her swallow each drop. When he pulled out this time, that was when his slut gave him the names to several gossip girls across each of the houses. Harry raised his eyebrows at several of the names she listed. _Greengrass and Davis?_ He thought. _The Ice Queen and her Bitch?_ _Who knew they were gossipers._ Then there's some of the upper classmates Lavender had listed. _Not surprising about some of the Ravenclaws_. _Edgecomb and her bunch, and quite a few Hufflepuff's in the mix as well Okay, this is going to be an awesome school year. _He thought as he grabbed his slut's head once more and stuffed his cock down her throat again. He might have to skip dinner for tonight. Or maybe have Dobby bring them something from the kitchens.

* * *

_**AN**_

_**Hope y'all liked this chapter. As always, if you want, leave a review.**_

_**Next Chapter: Harry finds out about the Room of Requirements and... experiments with it in a fun way. Well, fun to him anyway.**_


	12. Ch 10: Vines & Punishments wait, Vines!

_**Chapter Ten  
**__Vines & Punishments... wait...Vines?!_

_**AN**_

_**I feel I should put this warning in BEFORE you read this chapter (Seriously, those warnings in Dr. Strange should come **_**before **_**you read those library books. Not after. Lol.) Anywho...**_

_**Warning: I know what you're about to read seems impossible, but A) it's AU. Literally anything can happen. B) Little spoiler: Tonks, being a Metamorphmagus, can handle this kind of punishment. And C) kind of like A, it's fantasy. Anything can happen in this universe.**_

_**Other than that, enjoy these scenes. If you can that is.**_

* * *

Hogwarts; Seventh Floor  
Friday, October 18th, 1996 (7:30 pm)

It was kind of an interesting experience finding out about The Room on the Seventh Floor in late September. Harry was a little worried, what with the amount of girls he would take in at one point, that he would be discovered and there would be no classroom big enough. So on a whim he had called for Dobby and asked for help. That was three Fridays ago, September 27th. And now, he had both his mother's (Lily as Mum and Helena else Mother) staying full time in that room along with his Godmother, Alice Longbottom. Once more, he _still _hadn't told Neville about his mums new change of scenery. Though, he figured when Neville does visit At. Mungo's, he'll find out pretty quickly. Harry had no plans for if/when that happens, yet.

Anyway. After he had his double potions, which was an hour and a half long after lunch on Fridays, Harry always had Dobby side-along elf-apparate him up to the Seventh Floor near the painting of the (attempting) dancing trolls. As always, Harry just rolled his eyes at the painting as he focused on mentally making the door to the Room open. As long as someone stayed in the room (his mother's in this case), the Room would always stay open, but the door was always hidden unless someone knew about it. Like him.

Once the door appeared and automatically and quietly swung open, he stepped in to the first part of the Room. Which was a regular living room layout with a fireplace to one side, a few comfortable cushy leather couches laid out in a crescent pattern, and a fully stocked kitchen to the far left of the 20ftx20ft room. On the far wall across from them were two doors one to a bedroom where Alice was recovering, and the other to a dungeon of sorts where Kylie and his Nymph were in. Lavender, his slut would be in there too but unfortunately she still had a class at this time. But afterward...

Currently his mother's were sitting completely naked on the center couch and snogging each other passionately. His cock immediately hardened at the site of the two beautiful mother's snogging and giving each other tongue as well. With his new glasses on, he could see sharper and closer as if her were wearing binoculars due to a couple of runes. There were a few other runes on his glasses such as, Water Resistant, Scratch Resistant, Indestructible (Well, not truly Indestructible but really hard to break), anit-summoning, shield charm (it was weak, only good enough for a couple of prank spells and maybe a single stunner to the face) Far Sight (the binocular vision) and a few others.

After Harry had closed the door and it put up enchantments that he had requested for it to have, Harry stopped his clothes off as his mother's were still focusing on each other. When he finished stripping his clothes off, he walked around the couches and stood between both of his mother's. They stopped kissing each other, and both turned to face him. Harry bent over to kiss Helena first, then Lily.

Then without any prompting at all, his mother Helena brought her left hand up and his mum Lily brought her right hand up (Helena was on his right and Lily was on the left) and both grabbed his cock and started stroking it at the same time. They also brought their faces closer to his cock and began licking his monster shaft on both sides as they gave him a handjob. After a while of standing between them, he had them slide away from each other and sat down between his mother's.

He gestured for his mum to kneel between his legs and she followed her Master's orders. Once in position, Lily figured out pretty quickly what her Master wanted her to do. She leaned her chest forward until her Master's Monster cock was between her breasts. She grabbed both of her breasts and proceeded to give her Master a titjob.

Harry meanwhile was kissing Helena on the lips as he felt his mum's breasts slide up and down over his cock, the tip of it falling against her chin. As he was kissing Helena, he grabbed her left breast with his right hand and began massaging it. Both women moaned at the touch (and he assumed everyone else did too, though Minnie had to suppress hers to barely audible as she was in class) of his hand on Helena's left breast as he squeezed it gently. In fact, he lowered himself a little more so he could kiss and suck at the nipple of the breast he was groping.

They stayed in that position for the next half hour or so, his mum tit-fucking him, he alternating between his mother's breasts, sucking on their nipples. After he was done sucking his mother's breasts, his slowly dragged his right hand across Helena's stomach and down to her crotch where he inserted his middle and index fingers inside his Mother's pussy and started pumping them slowly as his mum was still giving him a boob-job. He knew these women were his slaves, but Harry was in complete heaven right now. Like nothing could possibly go wrong.

-SW-

(8:30 pm)

After he had cummed under his mum's chin, he had both of them follow him through the door on the right. It immediately led to a set of twelve stairs going down with a couple of landings, which they were on one of them. He looked to his left and grabbed a couple of red two inch diameter ball gags with nipple alligator clamps on chains that he had the Room summon on the wall. He handed them to both of his mothers and told them to put ball gag on. After they strapped the ball gag around their heads, Harry made sure their straps were tightened on good. Then he proceeded to clip the alligator clamps on each of their nipples as tight as they can.

Next he had The Room summon two three foot long thin golden chain with small hooks on either end on the wall he had the ball gags on, along with two golden collars with hooks to attach the chain on. He grabbed the collars and snapped them around his slaves necks and then hooked the chain between them. The last object he had the room summon was a five foot long black leather leash. He attached that, to the front of Lily's collar and tugged on the leash to make her follow him down the stairs with Helena right behind her sister-slave.

The slaves quickly realized that with each step they took, the clamps on their nipples sent a stinging wave of pleasure that was slowly building up. Once they reached the bottom step, Harry opened the door to reveal a big concrete basement with different dungeon-like instruments surrounding the room. He could definitely tell that his Mistress had a huge hand in designing the dungeon when he introduced her to The Room.

In the far left corner wall there was a four-poster bed with a sex swing above it. To the left of the bed was a rack with an assortment of whips, floggers, paddles, canes, and riding crops. In front of the bed there was a small long cage long enough to out an average person inside it. In the middle of the room were a few whipping stands along with a couple large X tables with straps at the four corners. Those tables can also be inverted if he wants a slave upside down. In the far right of the room were some pillory stands of different heights and a couple of saddle-like benches with dildos the exact size of his fully erect cock pointing upwards on them. And among the walls were straps, chains and brackets with torches lighting up the dungeon here and there making the dungeon have an eerie orange glow to it.

In the small long cage in front of the bed was a naked Doctor Roberts with a ball gag in her mouth and her arms were tied behind her back. She actually seemed to be sleeping in the cage as well as if she's been there for a while (which she has). So with a wave of his wand, he sent a stinger spell at the cage, making her flinch awake. He saw that both of his mothers had flinched as well as if they were stung. Then he looked around the room and saw an equally naked Nymphadora that was currently on an X table hanging upside down and has been for a long while now.

"Mother, Mum, I'm going to go play with Nym for a while. You two go help the good doctor out of her cage. And when you do, get her in the sex swing and do whatever with her." Harry ordered as he unhooked the leash from Lily's collar.

He watched as his mothers walked over to the low cage Kylie was in and tried to figure out how to open it with their limited distance due to the golden chain between them. He walked over to the rack ignoring the three naked beautiful women, grabbed a crop whip and headed over to an upside-down Nymphadora.

"Well hello there Nymphadora." Harry said as he squatted in front of her face. "How are you doing this fine evening?" He asked rhetorically.

"Great Master." Nymphadora replied to his rhetorical question anyway.

"Oh, well we need to change that now do we?" He stood up and patted her very aroused pussy a couple of times with his left hand, saving the crop whip a little later. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in her scent. His eyes still closed, he had the room summon another object.

When he opened his eyes a moment later, he looked down and saw plant-like vines growing from the stone floor behind Nym, keeping her unaware of his intentions. There were ten thick vines all together growing from the floor behind her. Two of them hovered by her wrists, one hovered to a side of her neck, while another waited on the other side. Two more went further up her upside down body and hovered by the sides of her breasts, waiting for his command, while two more went even further up, hovering behind her ankles. The last two hovered over her nether lips and arsehole. All this, while keeping Nym unawares, that, and the vines were silent in their growing.

Harry knelt down to stare in Nym's face again, holding the vines back with a mental command. "Still think you're having fun Nymphadora?" She nodded, still not seeing the vines hovering around her face. "Well, how do you like this?" He asked as he stood up and took a few paces bach quickly as he gave the command to the vines to go forward. He had the vines over her holes grow thicker to about his size as those three vines immediately went inside her three holes deeply.

Harry quickly looked to his left towards the bed to see that Doctor Roberts was strapped in the sex swing over the bed. Apparently she was amazingly flexible as her legs were spread all the way out with her ankles and wrists attached to each other. He looked back to his Nymph a moment later and saw the three thick vines out of the ten were at work. Then he had four of the seven vines that were idle grabbed her wrists and ankles and had the Room vanish the X table she was bound to.

With Nym now suspended in midair by the vines (which actually resembled Devil's Snare he noted and shivered a little, remembering first year), he had the last of the three idle vines wrap around her breasts and neck, letting them squeeze them tightly. Next, Harry sat down after summoning a chair and watched as the vines ravaged Nym for the next thirty minutes, hearing her muffled moans.

Then he had the vines flip her upright so that he could join in with the vines. He had the Room vanish the vine that was in her cunt just as he pushed his cock in her, not even missing a beat. He then wrapped his arms around her back as if he was hugging her and fucked her that way, but he kept his head away from hers as the vines were still fucking her mouth and squeezing her neck tightly every few minutes or so. Just enough to keep her conscious without passing out from lack of air.

"Open your eyes and look at me Nymph." He ordered her sternly. She popped them open the next second and looked at her Master through teary blurred eyes. "Having fun now?" He asked her. She shook her head 'no' in response. "Well, too bad. You're going to like this." He said as he pulled out of her and had the Room return the vanished vine back in its place.

He went to his chair where he had the crop whip leaning against it and picked it up with his right hand. He slapped the rectangular leather paddle in his left hand a couple of times, testing its strength. Once he was satisfied, he went back to Nym and stood to her right at an angle.

He ordered the vines to stop ravaging her but to stay inside her. Then he pulled the rubbery handle of the crop whip back, held it for a second or so, then released it, letting the leather rectangle slap her stomach area hard. She winced at the pain it provided and he saw the red mark it left behind as well. He slapped her with the crop a few more times on her stomach before letting the vines resume their ravaging.

"You liking this now?" He asked her once more as he slapped her stomach with the crop.

She looked at him and nodded her head in a 'yes' this time. Harry just smiled and slapped her stomach a few more times before finally walking away from her, leaving his Nymph to the mercy of the vines.

-SW-

(9:45 pm)

With Nymphadora being fucked all over with vines resembling Devil's Snare, Harry had walked over to the bed where Kylie was still strapped in the sex swing. And what a _lovely_ sight it was too. Both of his mothers were sitting on the opposite side of the bed from him and he could see the ghostly movements inside them from the vines in his Nymph.

"Mother, Mum, stand up and face me." Harry ordered them as he grabbed Kylie's left ankle and spun her to face him as well. He saw that his mothers had little difficulty turning around to face him with the golden chain hooked between them, but they somehow managed to do so.

"Are you having fun Kylie?" He asked the doctor.

"A little, Master." She responded, breathing a little heavily

"That's good, that's very good." He said as he got on his knees on the edge of the bed. "You know, the last time we were together, I only had the pleasure of fucking your face. Now, let's see what the rest of you is like Doc." He grabbed her shapely thighs and pulled her towards him, and like a normal swing would do, she was lifted higher. She yelped in surprise when her Master did that but almost instantly moaned in pleasure as she felt his tongue start to lick her cunt. And not only that, she was also feeling what was being done to that younger woman trapped in the vines. It was a weird feeling for her, yet for some reason, she found it very pleasurable.

Then she moaned even louder when she felt her Master's tongue start to _vibrate_ against her pussy. It was as if she was using one of her special toys to pleasure herself when she was alone at her flat, before this man took her in.

In the throes of her own pleasure, she didn't even realize that something was poking through her breasts. She opened her eyes _when did I close them?_ She thought as she looked down and saw a thick vine poking out between her breasts. She opened her mouth, about to scream at the sight but she was cut off as another vine entered her mouth, down her throat and started to devour her.

Throughout all this, she still felt her Master's vibrating tongue on her pussy, making letters. Then a little while later Harry angled the good doctor so that she was sitting upright with her arms and legs spread out and attached to each other, a vine going up between her breasts and deep in her throat. The only thing that he figured was missing was his cock in her womanhood. Which of course he quickly fixed with a swift forward thrust of his hips, plunging his monster cock inside the doctor. He had grabbed her thighs in an over grip so that he had more leverage and to steady her as he fucked Kylie Roberts for the first time.

Harry looked over to both of his mothers to see a beautiful fucking sight. With both treatments of his Nymph and the doctor before him, he could clearly see the two different vines in their throats, going down at different times, the tightness of their necks from and rounded impressions on their breasts from the vines on the Nymph. He so wanted to go over there and fuck them, play with their nipple chains, but that would have to wait for later as he actually wanted to fuck the woman he was with right now.

So that's what he did. With the help of the vines keeping the Doctor's mouth shut (mostly. Her moans and cries were definitely muffled), he just kept on fucking her as he watched his mothers being tortured by the ghostly feelings of the vines everywhere and his cock.

-SW-

(11:15 pm)

During the previous hour and a half or so, Harry had called for Dobby to tell his other girls to meet him in the Room. After he had popped away, almost immediately Angie had Shifted with Katie (Katie had lost the ability to Shift when she became his wife) along with Alicia and Minnie. Katie took one glance around the dungeon-like room, walked towards her husband and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back as best he could (his hands were still on Kylie's thighs, holding them for support) before she backed away, smiled at him, and went over towards Nym without a word.

The next four to arrive were his Slut Lavender, his Patil Twins, and last but not least, Su. He ordered them all to undress as he continued to fuck Kylie (he had yet to cum inside her), and had Angie and Su put the Patil Twins and his Slut in Pillories and X Tables. He also told Angie that she could play with Nymphadora and Katie if she wanted to afterward.

When he looked to Minnie, he clearly saw that there were no ghostly-like cocks or vines poking out of her naked skin like the rest of his slaves. He figured the only reason was because of her pregnancy. He slowed his movements inside the Doctor's cunt as that thought came to the forefront of his mind. _I'm gonna be a father?_ He thought to himself, shocked with this knowledge entering his mind, he didn't realize he slowed to an actual complete stop for a minute or so.

Minnie smiled at her Master when he realized that she was pregnant. It was a soft of strange feeling for her, not to feel her Master's cock when he was fucking one of her sister-slave's. That ghostly-like feeling had stopped a couple days ago when she had first gone to the bathroom after an afternoon class was over (lucky there was a bathroom upstairs in her classroom office). Of course she also remembered Lily, Helena and Alice's pregnancy terms and remembered they not having the ghostly-like feelings during their pregnancy. So she was kind of expecting this after Master Harold gave her permission to become pregnant.

Anyway, she watched as her Master pulled out of Kylie, summoning a vine to take his place, and walked over to her. It was now she realized just how tall he had gotten, whereas before she had to look down to see his face, now she had to look up a little. When he got close to her, he leaned in, closed his eyes and gave her an intimate kiss as he brought his left hand up to her chin to lift her head via her chin. The kiss lasted for about a minute before he hugged her tightly.

Minerva was a little shocked when her Master hugged her like this. However, that only lasted a few moments when a double muffled scream of pleasurable pain sounded from the room. They broke their hug and quickly looked around to see who was in pleasurable pain. Minnie was the one who spotted them first and her eyes widened considerably at the sight. Harry however, just smiled darkly at the sight of his wife and Nym.

He saw as the vine in the Nymph's throat clearly went through her body and out her backdoor, and entered his wife's arse (after her being magically cleaned before entering her of course) who was also bound by the vines (though it was as if she was sitting upright in them instead), and saw it leave her mouth. Hence their muffled screams. He looked between their pussies and saw nothing entering inside his wife. Not true however, for Nym as theirs now _two _vines entering her gaping pussy.

So he walked over to his slave and his wife (carefully ignoring the vines), mentally ordered the vine out of his wife's mouth back in her throat and kissed her.

"I love you." He said quietly to her after the short kiss

"I lo-love yo-you too." She struggled to reply.

With that, he walked down between the slave and his wife's bodies, stepped over the vine going between their arses, faced his wife, and without warning, he plunged his hardened monster cock inside her pussy just as the vine in her throat came back out to be seen by the occupants in the dungeon once more.

After a while of pounding his wife with his cock, he looked over to Minnie to see she was sitting in a lounge chair, relaxing and sightseeing. Next he looked over to Kylie to see her still being fucked by a vine as thick as his cock, going even deeper than he could alone and stretching her stomach area out. Then he saw his mothers snogging each other as they were when he met them before all this started happening.

He looked over to Angie and Su next to see that Lavender and Parvati were both in pillories, their hands and head locked in place between the pieces of wood, their bodies bent over an almost ninety degree angle. Padma was strapped to a three foot long triangle-like rubbery bench. She was rubbing her cunt back and forth against the topmost point of said triangle. He could clearly see Padma's arousal as she slowly rubbed her pussy. Then he looked around and saw, opposite of Lavender and Parvati, Angie and Su.

Su was tied up facing against the wall while being whipped in the back with a blue and red flogger courtesy of Angie, who was standing a few feet away from the Japanese fourth year. The entire sight of every women in the room doing various things to their bodies (either by his command of the vines or Angie's commands), was finally enough to cum a huge load in his wife's womb, milking her insides. It was such a huge load, that when he pulled out from her, his cum spilled from her pussy and he could see a little bump in her stomach.

-SW-

(2:45 am)  
Saturday, October 19th, 1996

After he kissed his wife once more (and making the vine retract before doing so) he walked over to Lavender and Parvati, slapping Padma hard on the arse on the way over, making the others who can feel that, jump a little at the contact. When he reached his Slut, he didn't even bother talking to her as he did with the others. He was also still feeling pretty energized as well for another round or ten. So, when he stopped in front of his Slut's face, he didn't even wait as he stuffed his cock down her throat and started to pound it. He grabbed her hair with his right hand and yanked her head back hard, forcing her to look up at him.

He kept at it for the next twenty minutes pounding hard and fast deep in her throat, before finally having enough of her backside. He pulled out of her roughly, opened the top part of the pillory and (while still holding on her hair) bent her over backwards so her breasts were pointing upwards. Then he closed the pillory over her wrists and neck, pulled her head downwards and stuffed his monster cock down her throat again and resumed facefucking her roughly. As he was facefucking his slut, he used his free left hand to reach out for her right breast, squeezing the soft globe of flesh in his hand eventually pinching her rock hard nipple.

He was rough with the Slut as he fucked her face deeply and grabbed what's left of her exposed neck from the pillory it was in and squeezed it hard. Even though he knew that his Slut was definitely feeling the effects of the vines going through his Nymph, he still liked to forcefully fuck this one himself. Before he shot his seed down her throat, he heard a cry of actual pain coming from behind him and the sound of a whip cracking the air.

He looked back to see Angie in Mistress Mode whipping Su with a red and gold flogger. Su's back was mostly red from the constant beating it took from The Mistress. So Harry pulled his cock away from the Slut's throat, letting her recover and leaving her in the reverse position he put her in and stalked over to Angie. With a mental command to the Room, he first made sure that the floor was cushioned to prevent harm for what he was about to do, and the next, he had the Room create a localized gravity field in a two meter radius around the Mistress, and to only affect her.

With another mental command, and just as The Mistress was about to pull her arm back for another whip, her whole body froze in place as if she was petrified like the students from second year. The only difference was that her eyes widened and she looked to her Master as he just walked past her, ignoring her for the time being. Harry's current target was Su and her well being.

When he got closer to Su's back, he could see a few deep gashes criss crossing each other but not deep enough to bleed. As gently as he could, he unhooked the iron cuffs that were chained on her wrists and caught her gently when he removed all the restraints. Su turned around to hug her Master tightly, shivering from the pain of her back. So he had the Room conjure the softest bed for Su to lie on and called for his mothers to come over to help heal Su.

Then he glared at Angie and if The Mistress could, she would have flinched at the intense stare her Master was giving her with his eyes. She could see green fire burning in his emerald eyes as he stalked closer to her. When he was within arms reach of The Mistress, he took her red and gold flogger from her right hand and tossed it to the side. Then he pulled her arms to her back while she was still unable to move a muscle, and pushed her face first to the stone floor so that she was on her knees and her arse was sticking up in the air. With the localized gravity field in place, he didn't need to hold her hands in the small of her back as he grabbed her long brown hair with his right hand and pulled her head back for leverage as he pushed his cock in her anal all the way in without warning.

As he fucked her arsehole, he slapped her round cheeks with his left hand just hard enough for Angie to feel the pleasurable pain. He looked over to Su and his mothers to see how the shortest girl of their group was doing.

"How are you doing Su? You may speak freely." Harry asked/ordered

"Not great Master." Su replied, her voice a little muffled due to her face being in a soft pillow as his mothers waved their wands over Su's back, healing it. "Lot of pain. And not just from Sister-Nym's situation either."

"So do you think we should stop for the night? I mean it is getting kinda late." Harry asked, wanting to hear her answer.

"No Master," Su answered, "We should do this all night and all day tomorrow if we can." She explained.

"If the lady wishes," he left the saying open and watched as she nodded her head in a positive way. "All right then. Just let me take care of this Mistress of ours for a few minutes and I'll come over to you next. Sound good?" He asked.

"Yes Please!" Su replied and he watched as her body relaxed after being healed by his mothers. Then he turned his attention back to Angie before him and tugged hard on her hair, making her cry out in surprise at the action. And he heard the same cries from his other Purple-Slaves. Harry just smirked, knowing that they were definitely going to enjoy this, but first...

He had the Room help him bring Angie standing up so he could whisper in her ear and said, "You are not to feel _any_ pleasure as I am fucking you. Though the others will feel the pleasure, all you will feel is the pain, like you did with Su. Got that, my slave?" He tugged on her hair for emphasis on the word slave, reminding her that only he can dish out true punishments to his girls. "Got it?" He said sternly when she didn't answer.

"Of course Master, I'm sorry Master!" Angie replied hurriedly.

"Then why did you take so long to answer my Mistress?" He asked

"I... I was having... trouble... focusing." Was her panting answer before he had the Room resume Angie's previous position, face first on the floor, hands still gravitized on the small of her back via the Room's magic. As he resumed fucking Angie in the arse, he said to the room at large,

"What I am going to do to The Mistress, I want all of you, minus the Slut, I mean, Lavender, just to be clear, to feel nothing but Pleasure and no Pain. Slut, you are to feel both. Mother, Mum, you can remove the golden chain between you two but not your collars. You are to help pleasure Minnie as apparently she lost the connection with her Sister-Slaves when she got pregnant. I can only assume for that to happen, is to protect the child within her as I dish out punishments to some of you." Harry thought for a moment, then finished with, "This will be added onto your already Standing Orders. So get to it ladies!"

"Yes Master!" His mothers replied and less then a second later the rest of the women in The Room of Requirements replied the same as well. Then he truly proceeded to roughly fuck Angie in the arss before him. He slapped her arse cheeks quite hard and more than a simple three or so times as he ploughed her into the ground.

He kept tugging on her hair hard every now and then, and on the tenth tug, he had her face looking in the general direction of the bed where Kylie was still strapped in the sex swing. Harry had a sudden idea, and just hoped that the Room can do this for him. One more tug on Angie's hair, he mentally commanded the Room to make the gravitized field as light as space and brought the front of her body up at a ninety degree angle and had the localized field move with him as he walked with Angie towards the bed.

The Room did as he commanded easily providing the support as he walked with Angie, cock in her arse, right hand gripping her hair painfully, and left hand slapping her arse cheeks. When Kylie saw that her Master was coming towards her with The Mistress, she was eagerly waiting for whatever happens, happens. It was a long wait though as Kylie felt her arousal grow even more with every slow step her Master took. Five, maybe ten minutes later he finally arrived and Kylie was on the brink of a huge orgasm. However, since her Master never said she could have a release, she had to forcefully hold in her orgasm.

And when her Master closed the distance, he had The Mistress lick at Kylie's soaking wet pussy. Kylie immediately moaned at the pleasure she was being given. Of course at the same time she was feeling the pleasure of those vines going through her anal and deep in her throat, even as she felt her Master's cock in her backdoor at the same time. And yet he still hadn't let her cum through all this pleasure building up in her.

After a while of fucking Angie in the arse and having her lap up Kylie's juices, Harry pulled out of her and slammed his cock into his Mistress's pussy as he pulled hard on her hair one more time, making her cry out in pain. For the next twenty minutes or so of this, he finally was on the verge of having a major orgasm. However, he wanted to cum inside Kylie, so he pulled out of Angie once more and with the help of the Room, literally tossed her body to the side, watching as she landed on her back. Next thing that happened was more vines spawning from the floor one per each of Angie's holes and had those vines ravage her body.

Then he pulled Kylie towards him and pushed his cock inside her pussy once again, gave a couple of minutes of pumping his cock in her, then finally cummed a huge load inside her. And of course, as always, when Harry cummed, so did everyone else minus Minnie and Katie (Minnie because of her pregnancy, and Katie because she was his wife). However it was at least a long several seconds or so for Kylie to finish orgasming. With his monster cock slammed all the way home in her cunt, she had sprayed her juices everywhere as Harry launched rope after rope of his seed deep in her womb, milking her insides.

Once they were done orgasming, Kylie went limp in the sex swing, trying to slow her beating heart through the best orgasm she ever had in her entire fucking life. In the throes of her own ecstasy, her had failed to noticed that her Master had unhooked her from the sex swing somehow and laid her on the (now) clean bedsheets, thanks to the Room. It also took her another minute or so to realize that her Master's cock was still thick inside her as he was on top of her, kissing her lips.

He slowly pumped his cock inside her as he kissed her. She parted her lips when she felt his tongue on them and allowed it to enter her mouth, mapping the contours of her insides. Then, after a few minutes of this, she felt his tongue become aggressive, more dominating. She tried to fight back with her tongue, but he was apparently prepared for that and overpowered her tongue, completely dominating her mouth. So she relaxed and allowed her young Master the pleasure of dominating an older woman.

Kylie was so relaxed that she didn't even feel her Master leave her. When she tried to get up, she realized that her wrists and ankles were tightly bound to the bed in leather straps. She tried to struggle out of them, but found they wouldn't even budge, just got even tighter. Of course, with her Master's new standing orders, she wasn't feeling any pain from these straps, just increasing pleasure at an extremely slow rate. She also tried to see where her Master went, but found that her forehead was also bound to the head and she couldn't see past her huge boobs by glancing down her chest.

Harry had to thank the Room for all it's help tonight. Without it, none of this would have been possible as he studied his slave on the bed before him. He made sure he was far enough away so that she couldn't see him, but close enough to see the sheen of sweat across her sexy body. This was the first time Harry had a chance to actually study Kylie's body, as she was laid out before him. He actually kind of liked the curly cherry blonde hair on her head, and her breasts were much bigger than he thought they were when there were no clothes on her athletic frame. The biggest breasts out of his slaves before Kylie's was possibly his Mum and Minnie's breasts, which were double D's. So it was to his surprise, and major pleasure / ego boost that Kylie's breast size were a G cup size just from observation. Of course he'll have to measure them sometime just to be sure, but right now, he just knew they were bigger than his Mum's and Minnie's breasts.

He shook his head a little to clear those thoughts and continued to study the slave strapped down to the bed before him. Kylie was actually a little thicker than both of his mothers, but not as much to turn him off though. She had curves in the right places, and her arse was quite bubbly looking. She also had long narrow legs that seem to go on forever but actually ended at her feet that were dangling off the corners of the bed, though strapped next to the bed's poll. Then he looked at the area between her legs, her womanhood, which had a very small patch of hair cherry-blonde hair above her pussy, like a small strip, so of course he removed it with a slight twitch of his right hand, leaving behind only smooth silky caucasian skin.

Harry liked what he saw in the fifty year-old woman. In fact, when he turned around to look at everyone else, he liked what he saw in each and every one of them, especially Katie. He loved her long brunnette hair that hovered to the middle of her back, even when she was still in a sitting form on the vines, that which was still fucking her. And just because his Mum's, Minnie's and Kylie's breasts were bigger than everyone else's in the room, doesn't mean he loved all of his slaves breasts. Of course, he loved Katie's more as they were the perfect size for his hands to cup around them when he fucked her. But other than that, he loved everyone's breasts equally.

He decided to walk away from the bound Kylie for now and head on over to his Mum, who he saw was busy kissing Minnie. And what a beautiful sight it was, with both of their breasts squishing against each other, their hands on their arses and in their hair. He saw that Minnie had let her hair down for tonight, as he almost always sees it in a tight bun on her head during School hours, now though, her brown hair was just a few inches past her shoulders.

When he headed them, they broke their kiss only for a moment to let him in their hug. He first leaned down a little to kiss Minnie on the lips, then he looked to his right to kiss his mum on the lips as well. He had cupped his hands on each of their arses and gave them a little massage. They melted a little at his touch, both moaning in pleasure at his massage before he brought both of his hands to the center of their arses and slipped a middle finger each in their arseholes. They both gasped at the feeling of his fingers, and Harry only just playfully smirked at them as he began pumping his fingers in their arses. The women before him glared at him playfully as well when he finger fucked them each.

"Go back to kissing each other." Harry said to them quietly, "It was sexy seeing you two kiss."

Both women smiled at him and did as he said. Harry was a little surprised though when he felt one of each of their hands grab one his arse cheeks. Harry blushed a little at this, as this had never happened to him before. Plus it was really hard these days to make him blush. He had seen and done a lot of sexual things to his slaves these past months, but not once did they ever do anything to him like this. His face heated even more when he felt each of their middle fingers enter his arsehole. However, instead of punishing them for their ploy, Harry decided to just go with what they were both doing to him as he did the same while watching the Professor and his Mum kiss.

* * *

_**AN**_

_**Weird ending, I know, but I finally decided to finish it with that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter**_

_**Next: Harry Reunites with his Godmother.**_


	13. Ch11 Godmother ReunionA Hells Pregnancy

_**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update on the story. Real Life kicked in ya know? But reently I found some time to finish writing up chapter 11. I had some of it written before stuff happened, but like I said, I found time to finish and write some more of this story. Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_Godmother Reunion / A Hells Pregnancy_

(7:30 am)

Saturday, October 19th, 1996

After playing with the Professor and his Mum (still blushing at the fact they stuck their middle fingers up his arse), he had decided to check on his Mother and Su to see how they were doing.

"How are you Su?" Harry asked the only Japanese woman in their group.

"Doing great Master!" She replied, in her perky voice "That was the most _wonderful_ orgasm ever by the way."

"Glad to hear it." Harry smiled and kissed the Japanese girl for a moment or two. After their kiss, he walked around her, checking her out and saw that her back was completely healed. He glanced over to Angie to see she was still being treated to the vines in each of her holes, her breasts and one squeezing around her neck a little. Her arms and legs were still sprawled on the ground and unmoving due to the localized gravity field that she was under. She was the only one currently, feeling her own vines, and the ones going all the way through Nym's body and into and out of Katie's, in her own body, getting triple the torment. Whereas everyone else was getting only pleasure through the vines. Except for his Slut of course, she was feeling both pain and pleasure. Harry just smiled darkly at the sight.

Harry shook his head again and looked back to Su as he made a complete circle around her. He smiled once more at her and kissed her again.

"Glad to see you're doing better." Harry told her, then he looked to his Mother and asked, "How's Alice doing?"

"Much better Master," Helena replied, her head bowed, "A little confused on where she is though, but otherwise much healthier for sexual activities. Just not the rough ones though."

"That's excellent news," Harry said, getting excited, "You've done excellent Mother. Think I'll give you an award, after I reintroduce Alice back into the Family that is."

"Of course Master." Helena said submissively, her head still bowed, as was her place.

Harry just smiled at the sight of an older woman bowing to him. _'Hey, Katie darling?'_

_'Yes Harry?' _She replied almost immediately

_'How would you like to have a sibling... or kid from your own mother?'_

_'I would like that very much. Why do you... Oh! Alice is ready!'_ she caught on quickly

_`Yup, and your mother deserves an award for her hard work on making that happen.' _Harry replied with a smile as he looked to his wife, seeing her half asleep in the gentle lul of the vines going through her. He then realized that those two must _love_ being fucked by devil's snare-like vines if they were to stay in them for the past several _hours_ or so. _'Do you actually like being fucked by the vines Katie?'_ he thought to ask

_'Of course,' _she replied, _'Wouldn't be in them this long otherwise.' _Harry had to admit that that was the truth. She wouldn't have joined Nym if she didn't have this sort of fetish.

_'Okay then.'_ Harry thought to her, _'Have fun darling.'_

_'Already am honey.' _Was her reply before Harry turned his attention back to his Mother. He held his left hand out and had the Room summon a black leash which he hooked on to his Mother's collar, her chain nipples still attached to her... well, nipples. However before he left Su's side, he slapped her arse once more for good measure.

"Sanjuuni." Su said after he slapped her.

"Good girl." Harry told her and kissed the back of her head, as she was laying down on her stomach at this point. Then he tugged on his Mother's leash and had her follow him up the stairs to the living room portion of The Room. They took a right turn, walked the few steps towards the only other door along this wall, then entered the very nice bedroom that was summoned for Alice before her arrival.

He could see that she was alert and aware of her surroundings now, unlike the last time he saw her in the Hospital room at St. Mungo's. And she looked a lot healthier as well, thanks to Helena and her three times daily treatments of health potions.

With only a thin robe covering her body, Harry could see one of the many reasons why his father picked this one up. She had blonde hair down to her shoulders, baby blue eyes, elven-like features on her face, a slender neck, and as is with all of his women so far, an athletic frame for her body. Her breasts were slightly bigger than his Mum's and Minnie's, but not as huge as Kylie's G cup breasts. And she also had long sexy legs with wide hips.

"J-James?" She asked, finally seeing Harry for the first time, mistaking him for his father like his Mum did after he woke her up.

"Not quite." Harry replied with a soft smile. "Though, his name is _my_ middle name." His smile widened when Alice's eyes grew in recognition of his green eyes behind his new glasses. He walked towards her, tugging his mother along with him via the leash in his left hand, her chains making a little jingling sound.

"Sister?" Alice asked, finally seeing the other person behind Harry.

Helena looked up to see Alice and smiled at her. Though she looked back down again when her Master tugged on the leash once more, pulling her forward a bit.

"Yup, this is one of your many Sisters's." Harry answered for Alice, "Or at least, she will be again once I reintroduce you to the Family."

"Who are you again?" Alice asked, wanting to make sure that this was who she thought. _But that couldn't be, _she thought _Little Harry's only a year old or so. Just a little older that my Neville._

Harry raised his right hand and showed her the two Lord Rings on his middle and ring fingers and answered, "I am Harold James, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, and Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell. Also known as Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. But I have that moniker, so it's either just Harry, or Master."

"_Your_ Harry?" Alice asked in disbelief. "H-How l-long...?"

"How long have you been in a Cruciatus Coma?" Harry asked for her, she just nodded her head. "Well, what do you remember last?"

"I... I had heard about the death of your parents, of course," Alice started, "I thought it was safe to come out of hiding. Which is what we were about to do, but somehow some Death Eaters found us about a week later. Tortured us for information about their Dark Lord. As if they couldn't believe the trife about him being gone. Then they asked about where my son was and I just locked up, not giving them anything. So they just Crucioed us for what felt like forever before help finally came."

"Help did come Alice," Harry said gently, "But it was already too late. You and Frank were exposed to the Cruciatus too much and was basically in a coma. A Cruciatus Coma. For over a decade."

"There's no such thing though." Alice said, shaking her head, not believing what Lord Potter-Peverell was saying.

"The only reason you came out of it was because you were technically a slave under the House of Potter, and I am the Lord of said House. I basically forced you out of the Coma to be with us, the Family." Harry explained as gently as he could to the confused woman. "Then had Helena here heal you proper. At least, enough to do some fun things today."

"Things like what?" Alice asked, then she did a double take at the young Lord and finally noticed that he was completely naked, his member between his legs half erected. Then she also realized just what she herself was wearing. Only a thin robe. Enough for just a bit of modesty, at least in the muggle world anyway, the Wizarding folk would call this kind of silky thin robe scandalous. However Alice had worn such a robe before and was actually kind of used to it if she was honest with herself.

As Alice was thinking this, she didn't realize just how close the young Lord was sitting on her bed. He leaned his face close to hers, invading her personal space and asked quietly, "Do you, Alice Marie Longbottom, formerly Donaldson and of the House of Potter, want to return to my Family and be even closer to your sisters than ever before?"

"Yes." She replied, remembering the feeling of loss to the connection of her sister's when she was loaned to Frank Longbottom and married the man. She loved the man, don't get her wrong, but it just wasn't the same without that sisterly connection to Helena, Lily, and Minnie. So when this young Lord Potter offered her return, of course she said yes immediately.

"Great!" Harry said as he backed up from the bed and had his mother's leash hang from the ceiling of the bedroom, making her suspended in the air a few inches (he was still taller than Helena, even when she was suspended). Thanks to magic, the collar around her neck shrank so that he could see her neck but wasn't choking her of air. She just hung there, arms and legs limp, her body for all to see if there was anyone else in the room.

The next thing he did was to have the Room strap down his Godmother's wrists and ankles to the bed posts. He heard her yelp in surprise as she was moved flat on her back without being touched and eagle spread. He also had the Room make his Godmother's robe disappear leaving the woman in her birthday suit. Then he moved to the end of the bed, grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, making her do a split. Next, Harry smiled at his Godmother before lowering himself to his knees in front of her clearly aroused womanhood and started to lick her pussy.

For a few minutes, it was just normal tongue licking before he started _hissing_, making his tongue vibrate as he created letters from the alphabet. He didn't really have any goals at this point. Well, he had one, but that was for much later after he had made his Godmother orgasm a few times. He traced each letter slowly, making sure that she enjoyed the sensation of his Parseltongue on her pussy. About ten Parseltongue letters in, he felt her hips and back starting to buck up and lock in place from the pleasure he was giving her when he reached letter _i_. Especially so, when he finished the dot portion of the lower case letter on her clitoris, slowly circling his tongue around the little nub.

He knew the warning signs, so he backed off from licking her pussy and stood up. When he saw his Godmother's face, Harry just smiled at what he saw. The look of pure bliss and ecstasy, even though she hadn't orgasmed yet. He knew he was doing well to pleasure a woman. So he decided to leave her alone for a little bit and focus on his mother instead.

When Harry looked at his mother, he saw that there was a slight sheen of sweat on her body from hanging there for the past ten, fifteen minutes. Her arms and legs were still just hanging down her sides so he decided to change that. He closed his eyes and focused on her for just a moment or so. When he opened his eyes again, he liked what he saw now.

Helena's arms were stretched over her head and tied to the leash attached to her collar, and her legs were open more, like an upside down V. He walked over to her and (after removing the ball-gag from her mouth) kissed her on the lips, before plunging his hardened monster inside her pussy. He had the Room pull his Mother towards the wall behind her and pin her there slowly, with every step he pumped his cock in her. He was also careful to avoid the nipple chains going down the front of her body as he walked/fucked with her. But once she was against the wall thirty seconds later, he gave a slight tug on her chains, giving her a little pleasurable pain with the clamps that were on her nipples.

"You've been a _very_ good girl Mother." Harry said quietly to the pinned woman, "What with bringing Alice back, and healing her properly. I think you should get an award. Tell me, what would you like?" He thrust his cock in her, then continued, "You may speak freely."

"Another child." Helena whispered, "Please Master, I would love to have another child. As would Sister-Lily."

"Mum too huh?" Harry asked, a little surprised at that.

"Please?"

"Oh all right." Harry said and kissed the woman before him. "Helena Kamila Bell-Ross," he said after breaking the kiss, "I, Lord Harold James Potter-Peverell, do hereby grant you permission to become pregnant once again." There was a flash of Silver light for a moment, and the same silver stripes appeared along with her yellow ones, giving it an interesting color combination of purple, yellow, and silver. And of course, his Mother now had the same standing as The Professor in their family.

"Thank you, my Lord." She said with her head bowed, just as Minnie did when he granted the Professor pregnancy.

"You're welcome, Helena." He said, then kissed her, and started to slowly pump his cock inside her.

-SW-

(10:45 am)

After getting his mother well and truly satisfied (meaning he fucked her so well she became unconscious after some major orgasms he gave her), he turned his attention back to his godmother, who was barely awake at this time. He had the Room summon a date and time for a moment and his eyes widened. He'd been having sex for well over twelve hours! And he also done it without any breaks either. The date-clock disappeared a moment later and he returned his attention back to his godmother.

Harry smiled as an idea came to him. He climbed onto the bed and over her body smoothly and straddled over her chest, placing his now half erect cock between her breasts. He grabbed the soft globes of flesh with both hands and pressed them together over his cock that lay between them. "You're going to enjoy this Godmother." Harry said as he started to pump his cock between her breasts.

Pretty soon his half erect cock became fully erect in moments as he breast fucked his Godmother's huge tits. He kept at this for the next ten, fifteen minutes or so before he pulled out, climbed off the end of the bed, stood before her pussy and grabbed her hips, and pushed his cock inside her tight pussy. He didn't stop until his cock was all the way in before he started thrusting his own hips, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing in the air once again and hearing his Godmother moan was like music to his ears. After a little while of fucking her properly, he reached out with his right hand and wrapped it around Alice's neck and squeezed it.

He didn't squeeze her neck very hard as he would have liked (he remembered her still growing health issues), but he did squeeze it long enough to make her face go slightly pink before releasing his grip on her neck and brought it down to squeeze her left breast instead. As he still fucked his Godmother, Harry leaned over her body to suck at her right, rock-hard, nipple. _She's definitely enjoying her treatment. _Harry thought as he sucked and pulled her nipple. He glanced up to see her mouth slightly open and hearing her loud moans. He closed his eyes once more and imagined a red and gold ball-gag strapped around her face.

When he looked at her again, he smiled internally at the look of said ball-gag in his godmother's mouth. Now that her moans were quieted, Harry _hissed_ his tongue over the nipple that it was currently on. Her muffled moans went louder when he hissed and hissed on her nipple. Then he slid his hissing tongue to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment. As he did that, he brought his right hand back up to his godmother's neck once again and gently squeezed around it. All this, while he was still fucking her pussy with his monster cock.

When at times he knew that his Godmother was about to orgasm, he slowed down for a few minutes before picking his pace back up again, prolonging her orgasm. He did this pattern for the next hour or so, making her nerves extremely sensitive, since he wouldn't let her orgasm. He wanted her to have the best (and many more) orgasm of her life. So of course he wasn't going to let her cum until he himself was ready to do so.

Which, he knew was coming close but he held on for just a little while longer. Besides, if he was going to cum in his Godmother for the first time, it was going to be down her throat as he reclaimed her back in the family. So when he was on the verge of orgasm, he pulled out of his Godmother, had the Room unstrap her ankles and wrists from the bed posts, had her kneeling on the floor at the end of the bed a moment later, and stuffed his throbbing cock in her mouth after having the Room transfigure ball gag into an O Ring, keeping her mouth wide open for his glorious monster cock. If his godmother was surprised by any of this, she didn't show it on her face.

"Look at me Godmother." Harry ordered as he gave a few pumps down her throat. When she didn't look up at him in time, he grabbed the back of her hair with his right hand and pulled it back hard so she was looking at him. "You are mine from now on. To use whenever I choose to. To shag whenever I want. To pleasure whenever I deem fit. Alice Marie Longbottom, Formerly Donaldson; As the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, I hereby claim you into servitude for the rest of time. As deemed by Helena Kamila Bell-Ross and Magic as Witnesses as I say, so mote it be!"

As usual whenever he said the Purple Oath, there was a flash of purple light for only a moment, then the purple collar formed around her neck and a silver _P _just above the valley of her breasts, signifying her slavery within his House. And with that, Harry finally let loose his thick cum down her throat. "Swallow it all Godmother." He ordered her. And he could tell that she was trying her absolute best to swallow all of his cum. Once he knew she was done, he ordered her back onto the bed in her previous position. Then he walked to the end of the bed, and surprised her by grabbing her hips again, pulled her towards him as he plunged his full length inside her pussy once more.

(1:30pm)

An hour later after he re-bonded Alice back into the Potter Family, he decided it was time to introduce her to the rest of the family that's in the dungeon-like basement of The Room. However, just like he did with his mother and mum, he put on a collar with nipple chains on his Godmother's neck and attached the alligator-like clamps on her hardened nipples.

"Is this necessary my Lord?" Alice asked as she pulled on the chains a little.

"Okay, new standing order. All the wives, mothers, and mother figures in my harem, call me Harry. All the others, call me Master in private, and Harry in public." Harry ordered. "And no, those aren't really necessary, but I love the look of them on all the mothers in my life." He said with a smile as he added a leash on the collar and guided his godmother down the stairs.

After reaching the bottom landing and opening the door to the dungeon-like basement, he smiled even wider at the scenery before him. His wife Katie was no longer in the same sitting position she was in when he left. Now she was flat against the wall, eagle spread, her naked front for all in the Room to see and there were multiple vines going into her pussy and ass. It was her he first walked up to and kissed lovingly on her lips, which she returned with affection.

"Good afternoon darling," Harry said to her. "How are you doing?"

"Most excellent Harry." Katie replied with a smile, then she saw who was standing behind on the other side of the leash. "Hey! Your Godmother's finally better!"

"Yup." Harry said as he tugged the leash slightly to bring his godmother forward a little more. "Godmother, this is my eloped wife, Katie Bell. She's also a Chaser for Gryffindor, I'm the Seeker for Gryffindor, just so you know. Over there on our right are Lavender Brown and in front of her is Pavarti Patil. To the right of the entrance is of course Professor McGonagall, my Mum Lily, and Ravenclaw student, Su Li.

"To the left from the entrance on our other side is a muggleborn, Kylie Roberts she's the doctor who helped me with my eyes. Of course I paid her handsomely in muggle bills and galleons after we bonded. And in the middle of the Room that we passed are the other two Gryffindor Chasers, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. And of course you know the passed out Helena up stairs. And I would assume Nymphadora Tonks that's laying on the floor here, unconscious apparently." Harry said, introducing/reintroducing the women in his harem to his Godmother. Then he closed his eyes for a moment to concentrate on The Room and the activities within and mentally ordered them to stop and disappear for now. Using his seeker skills he quickly caught his wife from falling to the floor, even though the floor was still enchanted to prevent harm from heights, while those who were in pillories, the pointed spanking horse station, and in the gravity spell all fell to their knees unexpectedly. The small horizontal slave cage in front of the bed was now standing vertical and was surrounded by bars for his viewing pleasure.

"Off the bed Kylie." Harry ordered her. Kylie immediately obeyed his commands and scrambled to get off the king size bed as he made his way over with his godmother in tow, and holding his wife close to him on his right side. As he got close to the cage he had The Room open one side of it automatically and said, "In you go Godmother." She freely walked into the cage and Harry wandlessly conjured soft leather shackles around his Godmother's ankles and levitated the leash through the bars towards the bed. The leash was long enough to tug his Godmother towards him whenever he wanted to at the other end of the bed. "Hey mum?" He said after closing the cage and turning to his birth mother.

"Yes honey?" She asked,

"Go get your sister-slave Helena upstairs and wake her up would yeah? I kinda made her unconscious with multiple orgasms."

"Will do Son."

"Oh, and before you both _cum_ back down, put leashes on your collars and stand in the extra cages that'll be here before you return." He ordered. She nodded and headed up the stairs to do as asked. He closed his eyes once more after the door to the upstairs closed and and The Room create three more cages to the two to the left and one to the right of Alice's cage. Again he wandlessly conjured the same kind of shackles he had for Alice in the empty cages. Then he got onto the bed and to the middle of it. He sat up against the headboard of the bed and looked around the room to the various women in his life.

"Okay," he said as he clapped his hands together once. "Minnie, after you wake up Nym and get her in a cage next to Alice, stand to stage left next to the single empty cage, Kylie you stand to the other side of the two empty cages." As they were moving into position, both of his mother's had returned wearing leashes on their collars and without a word they both went into their own cages that were opened for them. His mum went into the cage next to Minnie, and his mother went to the one between Nym and his Godmother. Harry then realized he had one little correction to make and had The Room materialize a collar and leash around Nyms neck, along with two chains with alligator-like clamps that his Mum immediately knew to put them on her sister-slave's nipples.

Then Harry snapped his fingers once to levitate their leashes towards him and to close the shackles around their ankles. Once he had all three of his mother figures leashes, and Nyms leash by him, he then continued his plan that he was working on the go. "Angelina, stand next to Minnie would you darling?"

"Of course Master." She said and headed over to the spot he pointed to.

"Alicia, next to Kylie."

"Yes Master." She replied and moved.

"Lavender, next to Angelina."

"Yes Master."

"Padma, next to Alicia."

"Yes Master."

"Pavarti to Lavender."

"Yes Master."

"Su to Padma."

"Hai Masutā."

Once everyone was where he wanted them, he patted the bed on his left as he looked to his wife, Katie. She smiled at him then joined her husband on the bed and snuggled up to him, waiting to see what he would do next. When she looked to his face she saw his eyes closed then she started to hear music around the room.

"Beethoven," she heard Sister-Lily say approvingly, "Symphony Number Eight, F-Major, First movement. I approve Son."

"Thanks Mum," her husband replied, "I didn't know if The Room of Requirement would know all the movements to this piece. Apparently it does."

"So, what do you want them to do Harry?" Katie asked him, gesturing to four women in cages.

_I'll show you an image Love. _He thought to his wife as he sent a small scene what what he wanted to do to his slaves in the cages. _I figured if you loved it, they too will love it._

_Sounds like fun Love_. She replied as she smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Harry looked to Nym and his mother figures in their cages with a smile on his face as they all listened to the Beethoven Symphony at a soft level in the background. Then, he had The Room bring the four caged women towards him, restraining them against the bars and with all their breasts sticking out between the bars. At the sight of four beautiful women trapped like this, of course Harry's Cock hardened itself before all twenty-six pairs of eyes. The only pair of eyes that weren't looking were Harry's, as he was looking at the women trapped in the cages.

The next thing Harry did, however, unknowingly to the caged and trapped women, was to summon many tentacle-like vines behind them. Some the the vines were super long, some were short, and the rest were at a decent length for his vision. All of them however, were as thick as his cock. He had four is the super long ones enter all of their assholes at the same time. He didn't stop them there though. No, he kept them going up and up through their asses until a minute or so later, they left their mouths one by one. After that, he left the vines to do what they want to the caged women. When he looked around to the seven women that werent pregnant, he could see they all could feel the effects of the vines in the caged women.

"What do you think honey? Isn't this a beautiful sight?" Harry asked his wife

"I think it's a beautiful sight love." She replied and kissed him once again.

"Good," he said after their kiss. Then he got up on his knees and said, "Now kneel in front of me, facing them." He ordered her. _Also, remember the safeword?_ He thought to her. He saw her nod her head as she got into said position. _If you feel like you're not up to whatever I'm going to do to you in the next however many hours, just say it and I'll stop whatever it is I'm doing. Okay?_

_Okay honey. _She replied as she looked over her left shoulder at him, a smile on her lips.

Harry smiled back at her for but a moment before it disappeared and the face of the Master Of The House returned. He knee-walked towards her bare back, his hard cock bouncing up and down as he walked. Once he got close to his slave, he grabbed her hair with his right hand and roughly pulled on it, practically yanking her head back exposing her beautiful neck and body to the other slaves. Then he grabbed her neck with his other hand and began to squeeze her neck.

"I'm going to have you suck on all of the tentacles coming out of their mouths. But I want you to choose who you want first." He made her look over to Nym first then to each of the other three caged women saying, "Nymie, your mother, my godmother, or my mum. Which do you want first?" When she didn't reply right away, he said, "No answer? Then I'll pick for you my slave." He said darkly as he yanked on her hair once more making her cry out. As she did so, he grabbed her jaw and held her mouth open as he brought her over to Nym first. The vines that were covering over Nyms nipples, sucking and pulling on them had parted away as he moved closer to the caged metamorph. As if they knew he wanted to play with her breasts.

When Katie was close to the vine thrusting back and forth, in and out of Nym's mouth and with her own mouth still being held open thanks to his hand, the vine enthusiastically entered Katie's mouth and deep down her throat to the point where he could see a bulge coming out of her neck. He then pushed his slave's face closer to her sister-slave's so their lips were practically touching each other. Then he moved his wife's hands until they were gripping the bars, next he spread her legs apart so he could easily reach her pussy from behind with his cock. He grabbed her hair again and pulled on it roughly making her moan muffly.

"Just making sure you're paying attention slave." Harry said as he called his cock over her glistening wet pussy. "Someone's naughty are we. I can fix that little problem." He said as he aimed his hardened cock at her core and plunged his cock from behind.

With his right hand holding Katie's hair back, he used his left hand to grab Nyms hard right nipple and twisted it hard with the clamp still on, making her and all the other purple slaves moan out in painful pleasure. Then he rubbed his thumb and index finger around the hardened nipple as he fucked his wife for the next few minutes before he grabbed his wife's neck again and pulled her away from the tentacle-like vine.

"Who do you want next my slave?" He whispered in her ear as he squeezed her neck a little tighter than last time.

"G-g-god-mo-mother." She struggled to say as he kept on pounding her pussy. He had never stopped fucking her even after he pulled her back from Nyms mouth.

"My godmother eh?" He asked and she nodded. "All right then. Her next. Same thing with Nym." She nodded in understanding as he moved her over past her mother and over to his godmother, the vines returning back to Nyms breasts to resume sucking and pulling on them. And just like before, the tentacle-like vines on his Godmother's nipples moved away and he grabbed his wife's jaw, forced her mouth open, and once the tentacle somehow knew there was a hole to go into, it enthusiastically went inside Katie's mouth and deep down her throat.

This time, Katie knew what her Master expects her to do and forced herself to move towards her sister-slave's lips to make it look like they were kissing with open mouths with a tentacle literally moving between them. Katie even brought her hands up to the bars as well and held onto them as the Master kept on pounding her pussy her from behind. The Master also did the same thing with to his godmother, pulling on her right hard nipple and twisting it painfully, then soothing it by rubbing his thumb and index finger for the next few minutes or so.

After the next few minutes were up, The Master pulled his slave back out roughly, making her cough and gag for air. However he just grabbed her neck again as she was still recovering and squeezed it even harder than the last time.

"Who next?" He demanded of her.

When she didn't reply right away, he squeezed her neck even harder, practically choking her. Then she tried to point to his mum next. _R-red! _She said in their link. Harry immediately stopped and released his hand from her neck, letting her breathe and recover finally.

_I... I'm sorry..._ Harry thought to her as he slumped down behind her back, years of insecurities coming back to him.

Katie turned around and hugged her husband in a comforting embrace. She was still recovering vocally, so she talked to him in their link.

_You have nothing to be sorry for hun._ She said to him sternly, not caring about the other purples looking at them. _It was just too much at the time. We can continue in a minute okay? And next time, please not so hard? I do love it when you control my breathing during these sessions. Just, let me have sufficient recovery time okay love?_

Harry pulled back, but only enough so that he was still in her comforting arms and was looking into her eyes to see the sincerity of her words.

_You love that?_ He asked her, still unsure she means the truth.

_Yes._ She said, leaving no argument in the single word itself. _I do._

_Have I mentioned how much I love you? _He asked her with a sheepish smile

_Yes, but the girl in question would love to hear the words more often, link and/or voice._ She replied with a smile of her own.

_Well, that needs fixing. _He thought to her, then quietly said, "I love you, Katie." And kissed her on the lips with he telling to him in their mind.

_I love you too, Harry._

* * *

**_AN: I figured this would be a good end to the chapter. Next couple of chapters: Some Time Skipping, and the Choosing Ceremony for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. That's right, it's going to be either a two part chapter, or three part. Not sure on that yet as I'm currently writing the next chapter and I have it labled as pt 1. And hey! Since this story has been up, there are now 390 Followers and 296 Favs and it's in three communities apparently. Thanks for the love! See ya'll next chapter!_**


End file.
